


One Hundred Years

by Feclin



Series: Musical [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay, I'm going to change these later, M/M, Musical, Original Gods, Original work - Freeform, Pining, Racism, Violence, add more - Freeform, but not like a lot, lots of people die, original myths, popular songs, subtract some, this is finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 36
Words: 50,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feclin/pseuds/Feclin
Summary: In the Kingdom of Ocarr the God Tavar is born to mortal form ever one hundred years, his priests and loyal subjects protect his vessel hoping that one day he will once again rise to godhood and grant them eternal peace. However not all worship Tavar, the Cult of Aquas make it their duty to hunt down his vessel and kill him before he remembers who he truly is. The newest vessel is young Elios, a bright boy who loves to sing. Will Elios be able to ascend to godhood or will the evil Cult of Aquas kill him before his ascension?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838395
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Tavar and Aquas

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a story that floated around in my head for awhile before I started to write it for my friend. He has convinced me to post it on here. If you have any questions that aren't spoilers I'll be happy to answer, and this is a musical so every chapter that has a song I'll put a link to the Youtube video in the notes.  
> This story is finished, and I'll be posting whenever I have internet. Which is most weekends.

The land of Ocarr was a large Kingdom, that stretched from the mountain ranges of Yamira to the ocean of Layma. The culture was rich, and the land one of wealth and plenty. They had an overabundance of food, and there was no want for anything.

Though this wealth was only shared with those deemed Uplanders, those who lived inland or near the mountains and with the genetics of those born to land. The Downlanders, as they were called, were not so lucky.

They were slaves and servants to the Uplanders, born in the water, they were seen as lesser for it. The Downlanders live near the ocean, in slums and waste. They live only to serve the ones above them.

In this land, all follow the teachings of Tavar. Tavar is their one God, the God of everything there is, though he covets music the most. There are a few that Tavar will bless with his gift of music. The ability to make music from the air, their songs showing their true selves, and the self of those around them.

Those blessed by this gift were raised either as priests or people in high positions. They are to be listened to, and if they sing it is the greatest honor for you to hear their song. It is incredibly rare to be born with this blessing.

People who are blessed must be weary of the taint of Aquas, Creator of everything Evil in the world. Aquas is the destroyer of the world, and he wants nothing more than to destroy Tavar and his children.

Near the beginning, he nearly succeeded. He managed to trap Tavar in mortal form, though when he tried to destroy his soul, Tavar managed to escape. Though he was trapped in mortal form.

Now, every hundred years, Tavar is reborn among his people. This is a time of great joy to the people of Ocarr, they celebrate the coming of their God, and he is kept in the Main Temple for his own protection.

Though the servants of Aquas always find him. They always manage to kill him before he can return to his Godly form. They always find him quickly, giving him only a handful of years, rarely making it to manhood before they take his life.

A Great Purge then sweeps through the ocean dwellings, killing any and all with a connection to the Evil God. Every Purge the people hope and pray that it will be the last, though so far that has not happened.

But the people hope, and they all eagerly await the time that Tavar will be born again.


	2. 100 Years

The home was closer to the line between the Downlanders and Uplanders parts of the city than most enjoyed. Homes in this area were rare, it was mostly storage and warehouses. Though the few people who were...slights on the community, were sent to live out here.

A group of soldiers stood outside of the home, surrounding it. They had all of the doors and windows blocked.

Inside of the home were a couple on their knees. A man stood in front of them, he wore all silver, with an ice blue cloak. His hair was a beautiful gold, though there were signs of brown at the root.

The woman kneeling had long brown hair, she wore a simple brown dress. “You honor us High Priest. How may we assist Tavar?”

The High Priest tilted his head slightly showing off his sharply pointed ears, blond hair falling into his pale golden eyes. “You have recently given birth to a son.”

The man went still, his own brown hair did nothing to hide his own pointed ears. “Yes, we have been blessed with a child.”

“I would like to meet him. What is his name?” His voice was soft, though void of emotion.

The woman stood. “His name is Elios, I shall go fetch him for you.”

“No need, you may stay here.” He walked past her into the other room.

Inside of the room was a large bed, with a crib at the end. The High Priest walked over to the crib and looked down, a soft black blanket was covering a sleepy child. The baby was blinking bright golden eyes, with soft golden hair sticking up in several directions.

The High Priest reached down and picked up the child, humming softly. The child started to babble, hands waving in the air. Soft music started to play around them.

“Elios...such a soft name.” He brushed the boys hair back. “You are special. Though, how special…” he tilted his head, grabbing the child’s left hand he looked at his wrist.

There, in beautiful ocean blue swirls, was a symbol. “The mark of Aquas.” He smiled. “Tavar...we have found you.” He turned, holding tightly to the child, and stepped out of the room.

He headed for the door. The child’s parents stood quickly in protest. “Wait you can’t-” they spoke together.

The High Priest stopped, his head tilted, not looking at them. “You have done the world a great honor. Your son is Tavar reborn. He must be taken to the Temple, so Aquas may not hurt him.”

They both bowed their heads. The man spoke. “Of course, we wish no harm to Tavar. He will not be safe here.”

The boys mother glanced up at the High Priest. “May we visit him? He is our only child. We’ve been trying for so long.”

He turned just enough to look at her, giving her a soft smile. “Of course you may, a boy needs his mother. I shall have someone speak to you about the details.” He gently rocked the boy in his arms and left the home.

The soldiers all stood at attention, a young woman with long blond hair slipped past them. She wore all silver with an ice blue cloak. She stopped in front of the High Priest and bowed her head. “High Priest Aldan.”

He smiled, holding up the boy. “We have found him, we must get him to the Temple immediately. Can you deal with the parents?”

She kept her head bowed. “Of course High Priest Aldan.” She watched the High Priest walk away, a few of the soldiers following him. She turned to the rest of the men. “Burn it down.”


	3. Elios (Age 15)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a song, if you would like here is the [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsPPAuW0Tvo)

The room was large, with a domed ceiling and a beautiful French door opening to a small balcony. Pillows and lounge chairs were placed randomly around, with piles of books on the floor. There were desks and bookshelves along the wall, covered in papers and books. A few shelves had small trinkets. All of the walls were covered in beautiful murals.

In the center of the room was a round bed, with a thin ice blue curtain surrounding it. The curtain was push open and a teenage boy sat, stretching as he yawned. His golden blond hair long and tangled down his back, a few strands over his shoulders.

Golden eyes sparkled under the light as he looked around, frowning at the light coming in through his closed French doors. Rubbing at his eyes he stood, his red pajamas matching most of the pillows and furniture in the room.

Walking over to the doors he threw them open, smiling as he noticed the sunrise. “Elios! Elios if you’re still sleeping instead of studying you’re going to be in a heap of trouble!” A voice shouted from behind him.

He frowned, turning and staring at the open wood door across the room. He didn’t bother answering and went to a dresser hidden between two bookcases. He pulled out a loose pair of silver pants with a matching shirt.

Changing he hummed, looking around. “Elios! I don’t hear any studying up there!”

Elios huffed. “How do you  _ hear _ studying?” He called back.

“Don’t get smart with me!” The voice shouted at him.

He chuckled and stretched. Glancing towards the door he smirked. “You want me to study? I guess I’ll do it my way.” He laced his fingers together and stretched his arms over his head. 

A soft tone started to play in the air as his eyes shone gold. He tapped his foot, waving his hand as the beat got stronger. The music seemed to come from the air itself, warm and energetic.

“Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup.” He started to sing, heading to his desk. “Start on my classes and learn everything I need!” He dropped at his desk, grabbing a pencil. “Tavar and Aquas, take tests, and essays and worksheets. Start again, and by then it's like 7:15.”

He dropped his pencil, jumping up he started to dance around the room, grabbing the things he sang about. “And so I'll read a book. Or maybe two or three. I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery. I'll play guitar and knit. And cook and basically. Just wonder when will my life begin?” 

He dropped onto one of his lounge chairs, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking.” He threw his hands in the air. “Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess. Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making. Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb. Sew a dress!”  
He sat up, making a face before smiling and laughing. “And I’ll reread the books, if I have time to spare. I’ll paint the walls some more, I’m sure there’s room somewhere.” He gave the walls a look, like he doubted what he said.

“And then I’ll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair.” He stood and walked over to a vanity table, grabbing his brush and fixing his hair. “Stuck in the same place I've always been. And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'. And wonderin' and wonderin'. When will my life begin?”

He sighed, setting down his brush and headed over to the French doors. He stepped onto the balcony and leaned against the rail, sighing. “And tomorrow night, the lights will appear. Just like they do during the festival each year.” He leaned on his hand, looking over a large city. “What is it like? Out there where they roam? Now that I’m older, Aldan might just...let me go.”

The song ended, fading with the wind. “You have been told that it is not safe to sing by your window.”

Elios turned quickly, smiling. “Aldan!” He bounced over to the High Priest, giving him a hug. “I thought you were in the East? When did you get back?”

“This morning.” He smiled, fixing Elios’s hair. “I know you are tired of being unable to sing, it must be difficult, keeping Tavar inside of you.”

Elios shrugged. “Did you hear my song?”

“No, I am sorry. Would you like to record it for the records?” He stepped away from him, picking up a small box he’d set on a pile of books.

“No, not every song needs to be written down. This one was boring anyway, just about my morning routine. I’m sorry about singing outside, I know it is dangerous.” He looked away. “I know that my balcony is a security risk, and I am grateful you let me keep it.”

High Priest Aldan smiled. “My only wish is that you are happy. I shall deal with the security risks. Are you in need of anything?”

“No, I am happy. I…” he hesitated. “Well...I am Tavar, or I will be.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Shouldn’t I know the people? My people?”

“You wish to leave the Temple.” High Priest Aldan frowned slightly. “I shall speak with the Head of Security and see if he has heard anything of the Cult of Aquas, if he has not, you and I shall go down to the market sometime this week. Would you like that?”

“Oh thank you! Thank you!” He hugged him again, laughing.

High Priest Aldan chuckled. “Here, this should hold you until I hear back from him.” He handed him the box.

Elios grabbed the box, opening it with a bounce in his step. He squealed when he pulled out a long silver chain, it was covered in diamonds, with several flower shaped clips attached, sparkling in the light.

High Priest Aldan smiled. “It is for your hair. You braid it in.”

“Oh thank you, I’ll start trying to do that right now.” He skipped over to his vanity table and sat down, setting the chain on the table.

High Priest Aldan walked over and took the brush from him, brushing his hair he hummed. “If it is not deemed safe enough for the market, I shall take you down to service, would you be pleased with that?”

Down in the lower part of the Temple, Elios had never been down there before. “I would love to see you in service. Though...praying to Tavar...with me there…” he frowned.

High Priest Aldan smiled. “The people pray to you, and when you awaken as Tavar, you will grant their every wish, for you are great and your love for the people is strong.”

Elios smiled. “Thank you Aldan, you take good care of me.”

He chuckled. “I am in service to Tavar, and making you happy is what grants me my own happiness. I shall go speak with the Head of Security.” He bowed his head, pressing his lips to the top of Elios’s head before leaving.

Elios played with his hair. “I am happy.”


	4. Market

Elios stared around at all of the people in wonder, he wore a beautiful ice blue cloak, and had the hood pulled up to hide his face. High Priest Aldan was with him, humming while he walked.

“Are you enjoying yourself Elios?” He looked at him as he asked. There were other priests around them, with security in the crowd.

He nodded quickly. “It’s just as beautiful as I thought it was going to be. Look at how happy everyone is. No one wants for anything, we truly are blessed.”

High Priest Aldan smiled. “Yes Tavar watches over us.” He gave a light tug on his cloak. “Come, you can buy yourself a trinket.”

Elios excitedly followed behind him. He kept looking at everyone. There were so many people, all of them talking and looking at the booths. Some of them were poking at food, or fabric, some jewels. A few people were even just talking in the street, laughing and enjoying the sun.

He stopped at a booth filled with different types of flowers. Blue ones, purple ones, pink ones, dozens of them. Each type in its own little basket. Elios loved flowers. He had a few growing in his room.

His head tilted as he noticed a potted flower behind the rest, separated from the rest of the group. The flower was beautiful, small with five rounded petals that came to a point, curling downwards. It was a dark purple, almost black, with edges lined in copper.

He reached out to touch it. “Ah I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” He looked up quickly when the man running the shop spoke to him. “That’s Fool’s Lily, very dangerous.”

“It doesn’t look dangerous.” He frowned, tilting his head as he looked it over.

“Well neither do you priests, but I’ve gone to Service, the stuff you do is beautiful and amazing.” He chuckled.

Elios flushed, his skin turning a delicate pink. “What makes this flower so dangerous?” He didn’t think the priest were dangerous. They were his priests, they were there to help the people.

“Fool’s Lily, first off, isn’t a lily. And you see its stalk? It’s covered in thousand of tiny thorns that will cause a grown man to go mad with pain. It lasts for months, and there is no cure.” He nodded. “That’s why I keep it in a pot, stuff grows wild off the Cliffs.”

The Cliffs, the line that separated the Uplanders from the Downlanders, Elios wasn’t sure if there actually was a cliff or not. No one would tell him. “High Priest, may I have it?”

He frowned, looking at the potted flower. “I suppose as long as you wear gloves and be extremely careful, you may have it.”

Elios squealed and gently took the pot, looking down at the small plant. “I shall show you love.” He whispered. 

A commotion came from farther down. A scream caught the guards attention. “Stop! Thief!” People were falling over as someone pushed through them.

Elios’s eyes went wide as he watched a young man jump onto one of the stands to avoid a large group of people, he was wearing a black cloak that hid his face, with torn brown clothing. He ran along the edge of the stall before dropping back into the crowd.

The High Priest reacted immediately. “Guard get Elios back to the Temple.” He moved to grab a few of the other Priests.

Elios gasped when he was grabbed by a guard and dragged back. He was jostled through the crowd, eyes wide as he tried to search for the thief. He could see everyone panicking, people struggling as a few soldiers tried to find him as well.

The thief was suddenly in front of him, the sun shining just enough to keep the shadows over his face, all Elios could see was his eyes. The right one was a beautiful ocean blue, the color of the waves through calm waters. The left was a shining gold, almost like sunlight and sparkling nearly as bright.

Elios dropped the Fool’s Lily. Before he could react the stranger grabbed it, winked, and was gone. “Wait!” He tried to go after him.

One of the soldiers grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up. “Wait my flower! He took my flower!” The soldiers ignored him as they rushed him back to the Temple.


	5. Music

Elios sat, moping on his balcony, a few days after the market. Security had been increased, and this was the first day he was even allowed near his balcony. The thief hadn’t been caught.

High Priest Aldan suddenly sat next to him. “I am sorry Asch locked you in your room. I also apologize that your market time was cut short.”

“It was a risk. As Head of Security Asch is only protecting me. I am Tavar...I am not safe.” He looked down over the town. “I enjoyed the market, with all of the people and the things. Though maybe it was to much.”

“I think it went well. I was told there was no cult connection to what happened. Just some Downlander out to cause trouble.” He frowned. “Taking what didn’t belong to him.”

Elios looked at him. “One of his eyes was gold. Do you think it was real? Or was he pretending?”

High Priest Aldan hummed. “I would say pretending because Downlanders cannot be blessed by Tavar, though it would be difficult for him to get a pair of contacts.” He glanced away. “Only those within the Priesthood may have them.”

Elios gently touched his arm. “If it were possible...if I knew how, I’d bless you Aldan. If anyone deserves Tavar’s blessing, it is you.”

He smiled. “Thank you, though having a blessing is rare. Only five are known alive right now. Four of which are priests, and Asch of course.”

Elios looked up at the sky. “Do you ever wonder why it affects the way we look? Blond is a natural hair color, but all blessed have blond hair. Gold of course is saved for us, or them, but why?”

“It is Tavar’s way of showing he has touched you. Silver and ice blue might be his colors, but gold were his own eyes.” Aldan smiled. “He gives away pieces of himself with each blessing. You share your soul with your people when you gift them with songs.”

Elios rolled his eyes, leaning against him. A part of him wanted to ask if he could go back to the market, but he knew it was dangerous. “Do you think...once security dies down, I could go to a service?”

The High Priest hummed. “When you turn seventeen you may lead one. It was decided that that is when we shall tell the world you have been reborn, that we have you.”

Elios sat up, staring at him. “That...that’s in two years. I...do you think I’ll be ready? Will I have to channel Tavar?”

He grabbed his shoulders, looking into his eyes. “You only have to sing for them. They will ask you things, and you may speak from your heart, or you may ask for my guidance. You are Tavar, your people have been waiting for you, and I know you are ready even now. Though we shall wait.”

“Thank you Aldan. Sometimes I doubt myself.” He rubbed his arm. “I don’t sing as much as I feel I should. And I went to the records the other day, the other...my other...they sing more than me.”

“They also died sooner than you will. They all died very young, the youngest was your age. The eldest only days from twenty, only days from becoming a man. But you...I have faith in you. Not singing keeps you safe. Besides, you will sing in two years time.” He smiled.

“Will I sing for the Temple or the people?” He leaned back into him.

“Is there a difference?” High Priest Aldan put an arm around his shoulder.

Elios closed his eyes. “Thank you Aldan. Do you want me to sing for you?”

“Not tonight. We are on the balcony, and I wish to sit with you.” He relaxed. “I shall talk to Asch about you going to service.”

“It is alright if I cannot. I enjoy my room, I have everything I need here.” He was happy here, content.

“Good. All I want is you happy. I shall send someone to get you another flower. Though it may take some time.” He was already thinking of who to send.

“Will you sing to me? Because I cannot sing for you?” He wanted music, could feel it building up inside of himself.

“Of course.” He started to sing.


	6. Security

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post last week, totally forgot and I'm sorry. So to make up for it I'll post another chapter tomorrow. Enjoy <3

High Priest Aldan didn’t leave Elios’s room until late into the night, after the boy had fallen asleep. He made sure that the French doors were locked, his curtain was closed, and everyone knew to let him sleep.

Elios’s room was at the very top of the Temple, with a spiral staircase leading up. The stairs led to a false wall, which was hidden near the personal rooms of the priests. Under that was all of the offices, then a floor for class rooms, and finally the Temple itself had two floors of worship.

The High Priest went down to the office level, smiling and nodding his head to the people that he passed. He stopped when he reached a door, partially opened. Soft music was coming from inside.

He pushed the door open, looking at the young man sitting behind a paper covered desk. His short blond hair was a mess, and glasses framed his golden eyes. He was doing paperwork, mumbling something to himself while he worked.

“Singing to yourself?” High Priest Aldan smiled.

He jumped, the music disappeared. He fixed his glasses. “High Priest Aldan.” He stood. “I wasn’t even aware I was doing it to be honest. How can I help you?”

“Elios wishes to go to a service.” He stepped into the office. “He understands that there is to much risk in going back to the market. However the Temple should be safe enough.”

“As no one knows that he is Tavar, service should be completely safe. He could sit with the other priests, or with myself if you wish for him to be safer. Which, I’ve been going over your plan to announce you found him, I think this could actually work.” He grabbed a few pieces of paper from his desk. 

“The cult?” He stepped closer, looking at the papers.

“I haven’t seen any sign of them. I even had a few of my men go past the Cliffs, if any of the cult members are out there, they’re keeping to themselves.” He leaned against his desk. “Elios might actually be truly safe.”

“That is all I want Asch. Elios is the hope of our people. When he becomes Tavar again...we will have complete peace and happiness.” He smiled.

“Do you think he’ll remember? I mean everything from before Elios?” Asch took off his glasses and started to clean them on his shirt.

“He will be Tavar, Tavar is our God. He knows all and sees all.” He didn’t understand what Asch was saying.

“I was just wondering if he would remember all of the times we failed, all the times that he died.” He put his glasses back on, frowning and going cross eyed for a moment.

High Priest Aldan rolled his eyes and took his glasses, he started to clean them. “I do hope that by the time he is Tavar again, those times will be...less traumatic.” He handed him his glasses back. “Asch...if I were to ask you to do a purge, what would you say?”

“That one isn’t necessary, but if you called for one I would have it done. As I said, I sent my men past the Cliffs. The Cult of Aquas is quiet or gone.” He smiled as he put on his glasses. “Hopefully gone.”

The High priest was quiet for a moment. “I only wish for Elios to be happy. He has such a short time in this realm...even if he survives, Elios will be gone to make room for Tavar.”

Asch frowned. “I never thought of it that way. I shall make sure security is tightened around the Temple, and whenever you feel he is ready I will keep him safe.”

“Thank you Asch. I know the Temple is safe in your hands.” He put his hands on his shoulders, pressing their foreheads together. “Sing for your men, they deserve it.” He stepped away from him.

“They will appreciate the music. Be well High Priest, may Tavar guide you.” He bowed his head.

“May Tavar guide us all.” He stepped out of the room.


	7. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next update, as promised. It even has a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTmxOZKUylo&feature=youtu.be)
> 
> Enjoy <3

It had been a month since Elios had gone out to the market. He had mostly forgotten about asking to go to service, and was settling back into his routine. He was fixing his hair, when he heard a soft whistle.

“Wow, I never knew this was up here. I figured it was a shrine or something.” He turned quickly, breathing quickly at the new voice.

A young man was sitting on his balcony railing, wearing brown clothing with a black cloak. He had his hands on the rails, with his legs crossed at the knee. There was something sitting next to him.

Elios stood quickly. “You have no right to be here. This is my home and you are invading.”

They chuckled. “And after I went through so much trouble just to climb your tower.” He slipped from the railing, landing lightly on his feet. He grabbed whatever was next to him.

Elios watched as the stranger walked into his room. He should scream, or call the guards. But he was curious. “Why bother in the first place?”

“I was looking for you.” He held up the object in his hands. “I believe this is yours?” It was the Fool’s Lily.

Elios gasped and ran over. “You’re the thief.” He grabbed the pot. “My first time out of my room and the only thing I wanted gets stolen.”

“If you wanted Fool’s Lily so much I could get you a whole bunch, stuff grows like weeds where I come from.” He shifted his weight, allowing the hood of his cloak to fall. His hair was tied up in a bun, the color of the ocean during a storm, streaks of blue, and green, mixing and fading with the beauty of the waves.

Elios stared into the different colored eyes, unable to look away. He took in the soft scales on his cheeks under his eyes, with more on his neck where gills would be. There were a few faded scales between his eyebrows, disappearing up into his forehead.

“You’re beautiful.” He whispered.

The thief looked visible startled, eyes going wide. “That...isn’t how most Uplanders react to seeing me.”

Elios had never seen a Downlander up close before. He walked over to him, tilting his head as he looked him up and down. “I’ve never met a Downlander before.”

He frowned, pulling back slightly, before he laughed. “I like you, what’s your name?”

Elios hesitated. “I...Elios.” He stepped away from him suddenly. “You really shouldn't be here. No one is allowed up here without the High Priests permission.”

“And what makes you so special?” He watched as Elios set his flower on one of his desks. 

“I’m not special.” Tavar wasn’t supposed to be special. His people were more important, they were his focus.

“Right, do you know how hard it was to  _ find _ you? I was just going to give it back the next time you went to the market.” He shrugged, picking up a random book to look at it.

“I don’t go to the market. You ruined that when you caused that mess.” He huffed and looked at him. “You know for a Downlander, you’re very outspoken.”

“Eh, I don’t much care for rules. Besides, no matter what I do I’m still just a slave. So why not make my life worth living.” He smirked.

Slave...he was a slave. “Tavar teaches nothing of slavery. I…” he frowned. “I actually don’t know anything about it.”

“Do you want to?” He tilted his head. “I could show you, what it's like on the other side of the Cliffs.”

Elios hesitated. “I...no I can’t leave.” As much as he wanted to. As much as he craved the outside world. He turned away from him. “You need to leave.”

Everything was quiet for a moment, before a beat started to play in the air. Elios went still as music swelled around them. It wasn’t coming from him.

“Right here, right now. I put the offer out. I don't want to chase you down. I know you see it.” He started singing. “You run with me. And I can cut you free. Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in.” He slid into Elios’s sight. “So trade that typical for something colorful. And if it's crazy, live a little crazy.” He shrugged. “You can play it sensible, a king of conventional. Or you can risk it all and see.”

Elios stared at him in wonder when he started dancing. Downlanders weren’t supposed to be able to do this. But both of his eyes were shining gold.

“Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play. 'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride. It'll take you to the other side. 'Cause you can do like you do, or you can do like me. Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key. Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly. It'll take you to the other side.”

The music started to fade, he was breathing deeply, the gold disappearing from his ocean blue eye. Fear started to fill his eyes.

Elios reacted without thinking. The music suddenly swelled back up. “Okay, my friend, you want to let me in. Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen.” he smirked. “So thanks, but no. I think I'm good to go. 'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in.” He waved his hands around the room to make his point. “Now I admire you, and this whole thing you do. You're onto something, really it's something. But I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells. I'll have to leave that up to you.”

He started dancing around the room, the Downlander watching him with amazement. “Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play. 'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride. I don't need to see the other side. So go and do like you do.” He waved at him. “I'm good to do like me. Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key. Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine. I don't need to see the other side.”

The Downlander tilted his head, giving him a soft look. “Now is this really how you like to spend your days? Reading and misery, and painting and plays?”

Elios stuck up his nose. “If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town. Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns.”  
The Downlander stepped closer to him. “But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little. Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll, wake you up and cure your aching. Take your walls and start 'em breaking. Now that's a deal that seems worth taking. But I guess I'll leave that up to you.”

He shrugged and turned, heading for the balcony. The music faded and he climbed up, getting ready to leave.

Elios was indecisive. He could leave, right now. He could follow him. But he was Tavar...he needed to stay safe. Though...he did want to get to know his people.

“Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly.” The music kicked back up, making the stranger turn with a grin. “So where exactly off the Cliff’s would you take me?”

“Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action. I could take you to the edge, we could shake and make it happen.” He stepped off the balcony, walking back into the room.

“I wasn't born this morning, the ocean docks would be just fine.” He kept his head held high.

His eyes widened. “Why not just go ahead and ask for death, are you out of your mind?”

“Ocean city.”

“I'd do the bottom.”

“Middle.”

“Maybe the checkpoint.”

They were staring at each other, nearly toe to toe. They both shouted together, music swelling. “First town!” They both stopped, breathing deeply.

The music got louder and they both started dancing. “Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play. 'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride. To the other side. So if you do like I do.” They started singing together. “So if you do like me. Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key. Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly. We're going to the other side.”

The Downlander led him to the balcony and jumped up, he helped him onto the railing and over, down onto the roof. “So if you do like I do. So if you do like me. 'Cause if we do we're going to the other side. We're going to the other side.” The music ended.

Elios laughed as they slid down the roof. “Hey, I never got your name!”

He laughed. “Cavas! Call me Cavas!”


	8. Outside

Elios kept trying to look around as Cavas dragged him through the streets. Cavas stopped suddenly. “Ah ha! Perfect.” He opened a large dumpster and grabbed a pair of clothes with a cloak. “Put these on.”

Elios frowned. “You want me to wear that?”

“Well you certainly can’t wear priest colors. Every Downlander within a mile would disappear. Besides, if the soldiers see you they’ll drag you back to the Temple.” He made a face, pulling his hood back up. “Uplanders aren’t allowed past the Cliff’s.”

“I see your point.” Elios took the clothes. He stared at Cavas, raising an eyebrow. “Turn around?”

Cavas rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine.” He chuckled as he turned. “Never knew you Uplanders were such prudes.”

Elios huffed as he quickly started to change. The clothes Cavas had given him were scratchy, and torn. “Speaking of our differences, how are you blessed? Downlanders can’t be blessed by Tavar.”

“I’m pretty sure I am. You saw it, even sang with me.” He crossed his arms, still looking away. “Which I didn’t know was a thing.”

“I didn’t either. I just….felt the song.” What if it was a Tavar thing? What if he blew his cover? “Both of your eyes turned gold when you sang.”

“So people tell me.” He turned suddenly, raising an eyebrow when Elios, fully dressed, still flinched to cover himself. “You think I  _ asked _ for this stupid gold eye? I was  _ born _ with this. I didn’t want this curse.”

“Being blessed by Tavar isn’t a curse.” Tavar’s blessing was a great and rare gift.

He snorted. “Yeah maybe for an Uplander, but you said yourself. My kind don’t get  _ blessed. _ Now put the cloak on, we need to move.”

Elios took the cloak and put it on, pulling his braid over his shoulder. “Well, how do I look?”

Cavas walked over to him, pulling the hood over his head. “You’ll pass. Just keep your head down. I can’t believe I agreed to this.”

“You can’t back out, we agreed in song.” He gave a sharp nod. “Now, let’s go.” He started walking.

Cavas had his arms crossed, he raised an eyebrow. “Where you going priest? Path is this way.”

Elios stopped before he turned, flushing a delicate pink. “Well I’ve never been to the Cliff’s so you can’t fault me for getting lost.”

He snorted. “Just shut up and follow me priest.” He turned and started walking.

Elios frowned slightly. Priest...he wasn’t a priest. He was Tavar, or he was going to be. But...no one in Ocarr knew he had been reborn yet. No one was supposed to know. As much as he didn’t like it, he’d have to let the lie slip for now.

He followed Cavas through the side streets, noticing how none of the Uplanders even glanced at them. But a few nearly hidden eyes did. Other Downlanders.

Elios had always been told they were dangerous. That Downlanders were dirt, that they were disgusting creatures that didn’t belong on land. He’d heard the way other people talked about the help.

“Hey...you’re not going to kill me are you?” What if they sacrificed him to Aquas? Wasn’t the cult made of Downlanders?

“Sorry we only do sacrifices on full moons.” He shrugged. “But we can schedule you in for some light torture if you want.” Elios stopped walking, paling. Cavas turned, noticing. “Oh Tavar, I’m  _ joking _ . You look like Aquas just appeared behind me or something. Relax.” He roll his eyes.

“Oh, right. Joking.” He gave a nervous laugh. “You really shouldn’t use Tavar’s name like that.”

“Like a curse?” He started walking again. “You’ll have to get used to it, everyone I know does it.” He stopped, glancing around. “Stay here.” He disappeared.

Elios was very still, and very alone. He’d never been alone before. People were always just a call away, security was always right outside his room. “I can’t believe I did this. Aldan is going to kill me.”

He hugged himself, glancing around. “What if he left me? How am I supposed to get back to the Temple? I have no idea where I am.” He looked around, peeking out of the alley.

Cavas suddenly grabbed him as he stepped back inside, he had a bag on his back, and was smiling. “Do you  _ want _ to be seen? Come on, we have to keep moving.”

“Where did you get that bag? Where did you go?” He kept glancing nervously behind them.

“Tavar, will you relax priest? It's just my pay for the day.” The noise of the city was starting to die down as they got closer to the Cliffs.

Elios nodded, relaxing for a moment, before he frowned. “You’re a slave, you don’t get paid.”

“Alright its the pay I  _ should _ be getting.” He looked at Elios. “Do you even know why we’re slaves? Because we’re different from you, that’s it.”

“You’re slaves because you helped Aquas turn Tavar mortal and tried to kill him.” There had been a war, history remembered that much.

Cavas turned quickly, grabbing him by the throat he pinned him to a wall. “Don’t talk about things you don’t understand. You’re just some spoiled fucking Uplander. You don’t know me, and you don’t know the Downlanders.”

Elios was struggling to breath, he was on his toes, grabbing onto Cavas’s arm. He was panicking, tears filling his eyes. No one had  _ ever _ touched him like this. The most he’d been hurt before was tripping over some pillows in his room.

Cavas dropped him suddenly, letting him fall to the ground. “Downlanders don’t deserve to be slaves just because a few of us made a mistake.”

Elios stayed on the ground, shaking as he breathed. He was crying. Was Tavar supposed to cry? Tavar was supposed to be strong, not weak. But...he wasn’t Tavar, he was just Elios. No matter what people said.

Cavas sighed, kneeling in front of him. “Hey, I guess I was a little...rough, lift your head up. Let me see.”

Elios sniffed and looked up at him through his lashes. He saw Cavas swallow before he grabbed his chin and forced his head up more. “Is everyone outside the Temple so rough?”

“No just assholes.” He gently touched his throat. “I don’t think it’ll bruise.”

“Good, or the High Priest would kill me.” Aldan would be so worried if he knew he was gone.

Cavas helped him stand, brushing off the cloak. “Come on, I promised I’d show you my side of the world. Maybe it’ll help you understand.”

Elios nodded and followed him.


	9. The Cliffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9AdUoWC0r80) alert! Enjoy <3

Elios grabbed onto Cavas’s arm, staring around at the empty, run down buildings around them. The streets were mostly dirt with rocks and mud, Fool’s Lily grew on buildings, twisting through broken windows and cracks in the walls.

There were people, Downlanders, sitting, standing, walking around,  _ everywhere _ . A few of them glanced their way, but no one said anything.

Cavas wiggled until he let go. “Welcome to my little slice of Heaven. Home sweet home.”

“Where do you sleep? This can’t possibly be your actually home, maybe just your town.” He wrinkled his nose, it smelled terrible.

“I sleep wherever its warm. We don’t exactly get all the comforts of home like you do priest.” He pulled the bag from his shoulder and held it high. He gave a sharp whistle. “Meal time!”

Elios stumbled back when a bunch of children ran out of hiding, they started grabbing at him, trying to take the bag. Cavas laughed. They were all shouting and laughing, squealing.

They were acting like kids. They weren’t acting like monsters, or criminals. They were just...little kids. Filthy...scratched up... _ starving _ kids. He could count most of their ribs. Why were they starving?

“Alright you little sharks.” He dropped the bag, the kids grabbed it and ripped it open, pulling out the food inside. They started to split it evenly among them, eating it quickly.

Elios frowned. “You stole...food?” Why would he steal food? Food was free, it was something given out.

Cavas looked at him. “No, I took my pay. If you call that stealing, then that’s your problem.”

“But why food? Food is free.” The kids had already eaten everything in the bag and were tearing it apart, looking for crumbs.

“Not down here.” He shook his head. “You really don’t know anything do you? They don’t give us food, not like you guys get. All the rotten food that you throw out? That’s what gets tossed down here. Most of it we can’t eat. So I take what we need.”

Elios looked back at the kids. “But...they’re just kids.” He frowned. “They’re younger than I am.”

A young girl stopped what she was doing, glancing at him. Her hair was a tropical green, short and tangled, filled with dirt, her eyes matched, and her scales couldn’t be seen through the dirt. She glanced at the other kids before she walked over to him.

Elios went still when she grabbed his cloak and tugged on it, she held out her arms, reaching up. She looked around four. Was she trying to warn him of something? Was this her way of saying she wanted to eat  _ him _ ?

Cavas chuckled. “She wants you to pick her up. She’s not heavy, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Slowly Elios reached down and picked her up, holding her awkwardly on his hip. He stared at her, worried she’d try to bite him. She reached up and tugged on his braid. “Pretty.”

He relaxed slightly, smiling. “No,  _ you’re _ pretty.” She giggled and blushed, ducking her head.

A few more of the kids noticed, walking over to them. One of them lifted his cloak. “More?”

Elios frowned, his chest felt tight. He carefully knelt down, still holding the little girl. “No I’m sorry.”

The kids sighed, but they stayed around him. He sat down and little boy crawled into his lap. He chuckled when the little boy grabbed his pointed ear. “Sharp.”

Cavas leaned against a wall. “I think they like you.”

One of the older boys looked at Cavas. “He’s not from here.”

“Nah, he’s an Uplander. But that’s a secret, adults can’t know.” He smirked and winked.

“You’re an adult.” Another pointed out.

“Hey! I’m seven-”

“Sixteen.” All the kids spoke at once, giggling when Cavas glared at them.

“Well I’m  _ almost _ seventeen.” He waved his hand towards Elios. “What about him? He’s an adult.”

“I’m fifteen.” He let one of the kids pull off his hood and they started to play with his hair. He would have to take food and bring it to them. He wasn’t sure  _ how _ , but he’d make sure of it.

The little girl in his arms nodded. “Still kid.”

“You’re all traitor’s, each one of you.” Cavas huffed and crossed his arms, looking up and down the street. “So priest, welcome to our world. What do you think?”

Elios glanced at him. “It’s different from what I’ve been told. This...this is wrong. We have food, and proper shelter and...you might be slaves but you’re still  _ people. _ ”

The little girl in his arms sniffed. “My mamma’s a slave...I don’t see her anymore. She disappeared.”

Elios tightened his grip on her, pressing their foreheads together. “I’m sure, wherever she is, she is thinking of you. Tavar is watching over you, and he will help.” I will help.

“Tavar doesn't care about us.” One of the kids snapped. “We’re all children of Aquas. He hates us.”

“No, no Tavar loves all of you.” The truth was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t get it out. 

“I’m still hungry.” The little boy in his lap mumbled.

Cavas lowered his eyes. “I’m sorry guys. I’ll try and get more later. The guards were patrolling the street.”

Elios hesitated, biting down softly on his lip. “Hey, how about a song? Would you like that?”

“Song?” The kids frowned.

“Yeah, music. I could sing for you.” He wasn’t sure what he would sing, it was impossible to know until it came out, but he hoped it would be something nice for the kids.

“His eyes are gold, like mine when I dance around, and all the music comes from the air?” Cavas nodded.

The kids all gasped and sat around him, watching him with attention. Elios took a deep breath, focusing on the warmth inside of him. A song started to build up in his chest, and he let the music flow through him.

A soft tune started to play in the air, and all the kids went still, looking at him with wide eyes. He took a deep breath. “When a star is born, they possess a gift or two. One of them is this, they have the power to make a wish come true.”

The kids stared at him, all looking in wonder. Elios smiled. “When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you. If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do.”

Cavas closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. He swayed with the beat, the music gently floating through the air. 

“Tavar is kind. He brings to those who love, the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. Like a bolt out of the blue, Tavar steps in and sees you through.” Elios brushed back the little girl’s hair, smiling when she leaned into him.

“When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true. When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are. Anything your heart desires will come to you. If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme.” The kids looked hopeful, magic seemed to spark over them, giving them new energy. “When you wish upon a star, as dreamers do.”

Elios looked at all of them. “Tavar is kind. He brings to those who love, the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. Like a bolt out of the blue, Tavar steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star...your dreams come true.”

The music faded and everything was quiet. Cavas pushed away from the wall. “Alright kids it’s getting late. Scram.”

Late...Elios looked up and saw the darkening sky. “Oh no…” how had it gotten so late? He set the children down and jumped up. “I need to get home. They’ll notice I’m missing.” If they hadn’t already.

Cavas nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll lead you back. Go on kids.” He waved them off, before hesitating and glancing at Elios. “Thank you, for that song. You...it was nice to see them with a little bit of hope.”

Elios bowed his head. “I only sing what I feel.”

“Just shut up and follow me priest.” Cavas turned and walked past him, moving quickly. Elios fixed his hood and followed.

They made it to the edge of the Cliff’s before Elios stopped, there, nestled between warehouses, was the burnt remains of a house. This was on the Uplander side. He frowned, what had happened?

Cavas was suddenly next to him. “They were doctors.” His voice was soft. “For Downlanders. They believed in helping us, that we weren’t just slaves. I was almost two when the fire happened. They had a son, a little younger than me. Brought him with them across the Cliff whenever they came.”

Elios stared at the house. “What happened to him?”

Cavas blinked. “Well...everyone was home when the fire started, and none of the soldiers bothered to put it out. My mom used to say the smell was the worst part, but the screams made it hard to sleep at night.”

Elios lowered his eyes. “I...I have much to think of. Thank you for showing me this.”

“Don’t thank me yet. Wait to see if you get away with this. Come on, we have to get you home.” He started walking.

Elios stared at the burnt remains of the house for a moment longer before he chased after him.


	10. Rena

Cavas shoved Elios over the railing, giggling as they both fell. He shook his head. “How are you so good at climbing? You’re a priest.”

Elios shrugged. “I have a lot of time on my hands.” He liked to climb around his room, so he could paint the ceiling.

They both froze when they heard a door open. “Elios? It is nearly past dinner, is everything alright?”

Elios jumped up, shoving Cavas to the side of the balcony and stepping through the doors, closing them behind him. “I’m sorry I was just watching the sunset.” He spoke quickly.

Aldan frowned, walking over. He tried to look behind him, but Elios stayed in his way. “It isn’t another bird is it? I’ve already told you that you can’t keep them.”

He gave a nervous laugh. “No no, not a bird. I learned my lesson from last time. Are you hungry? I’m hungry. Weren’t you saying dinner was past?”

Aldan watched him for a moment before he sighed. “I shall have something brought up.” He smiled. “Get rid of whatever animal you have collected.” He turned and headed out of the room.

Elios relaxed and opened the door, looking out. Cavas peeked out from over the railing. “You didn’t tell him I was here.”

“Of course I didn’t.” He walked out. “I...I want to do this again, I want to go out there again.”

Cavas frowned. “I don’t know...this is pretty dangerous for me.”

“I’ll pay you. I have jewels and paints, books.” He didn’t have money, but he didn’t need it. Money was very rarely used for anything.

“Food. I want food.” He climbed up so he was sitting on the railing.

“Alright food. I can get you food.” He would have to ask for more food during meals. Or...maybe he could sneak down to the kitchens. It couldn’t be that hard, right?

Cavas glanced behind him. “I’ll be back in a few days. I want the food first, or no deal.” He turned and left before Elios could answer.

He sighed and leaned against the railing. “What am I doing?” He tugged on his braid. “He’s a Downlander. He could be a member of the cult.” But those kids...and he could sing. Downlanders weren’t supposed to be blessed.

“High Priest Aldan told me you found another bird.” Asch smiled when Elios turned, and held up a tray with food.

“Asch.” Elios stepped away from the railing. “It wasn’t a bird.” He walked over and took the tray. “Would you like to eat with me? It has been quite some time since we spent any time together.”

Asch fixed his glasses. “That is why I brought two plates. I have some good news for you.” He leaned against one of the chairs. “You get to go to Service tomorrow.”

Elios set the tray down. “Actual Service? Where will I sit? What do I do? What do I wear?” Did he dress like a priest? Did he wear what he normally did? Was he supposed to sing?

Asch chuckled. “You will be sitting with me. You don’t have to  _ do _ anything, and you can wear what you normally do. People will think you are a priest. I came up to talk to you about how comfortable you are with this.”

Elios hesitated. “I...sit.” He sat down on the edge of a chair, leaning forward. Asch sat across from him. “Am I required to sing?”

“No, not until you turn seventeen. And even then only if you are comfortable. The other priests will sing. There are four others capable.” He smiled. “You just have to sit back and listen. It is mostly to allow you around your people.”

His people. He grabbed some food, picking at it. “Speaking of my people...may I speak to you as...well as Elios? Without Aldan knowing?”

Asch leaned forward, reaching out and taking his hands. “Elios, you may always speak with me. Nothing you tell me will ever be told to another soul. I will keep any secret you ask of me.”

Elios refused to look at him. “What do you think of the Downlanders? Do you...they are our slaves but...why? Because of something that happened millions of years ago? Are they...are they bad people? Do they deserve to be left out of Tavar’s love? Am I not allowed to…” he felt like he couldn’t breath, he wanted to cry.

Asch tightened his grip on his hands. “Elios, Elios look at me.” He kept his voice gentle. Elios turned his head just enough to look at him. “Not all of the Downlanders are bad. High Priest Aldan won’t agree, but he doesn’t know the slaves like I do. They are people, just like us. And some of them are good and some of them are bad.”

“But why are they slaves? Why am I told to never speak to them? Why have I never met one before?” Elios looked at him, eyes shining with tears.

Asch glanced down at the mark on Elios’s wrist. “The Downlanders are slaves because they supported Aquas during the war. They chose their God...and their God tried to kill ours. They chose a God of Chaos and Evil over Creation. So we felt like we couldn’t trust them, and we made them slaves, as punishment for their sins.”

“But-” Elios bit down on his lips. “Asch...why are they still paying for those sins? I...I’m Tavar, or I will be or I don’t understand it all but it feels...wrong. I don’t know anything about my own people.”

Asch lowered his eyes, thinking for a moment, before he stood, keeping his grip on Elios’s hands. “Come with me.” He headed for the door.

Elios’s eyes went wide. “Where are we going?” He stumbled when they reached the stairs. He’d only gone down these stairs once, when they went to the market.

Asch hummed, taking the stairs quickly. “You want to know about your people? Fine, I’m security, you’ll be safe with me.” He shoved open the door at the bottom.

Elios noticed a few of the priests look at them as they passed, they looked surprised. “Do they know who I am?” He asked suddenly.

Asch slowed down. “No. High Priest Aldan wanted this lifetime to be as secure as possible. So only the people you have met before know who you are.”

So four people. Four people knew who he was. “What do they think is up there? Do they know a person is up there?”

“A few guess, we tell them it's a shrine to Tavar. Which it is when you’re…” he stopped. “Not here.” He pushed open a door and pulled them into a hall behind the wall. They kept walking.

Elios frowned. “What is this?”

“Servants hall.” He pushed open another door, and they were in the kitchen. 

A young woman was humming as she cleaned the counters, she wore a soft brown dress, and her blue hair was pinned to the top of her head. There were shimmering blue scales in spots on her arms, and neck.

Asch smiled. “Rena? I have someone you need to meet.”

She turned quickly, gasping, copper eyes going wide. She quickly bowed. “Asch, sir, Head of Security.” The scales on her face were softer, following her cheek bones.

“This is Elios, he has never met a Downlander.” He pushed Elios forward slightly, letting go of his hand.

Elios stared at her. He stepped closer and started to look her up and down. He walked around her. “Are the scales  _ everywhere _ ?”

She flushed. “Oh...um...yes sir? They are on my legs, chest, and back.”

He stopped in front of her, tilting his head. “My name is Elios, what is your name?”

“Rena sir.” She kept her head down.

“What do you do here Rena?” 

“I...I do whatever is asked of me. Do you need me to do anything for you sir?” 

“No...I...do you like it here?”

She hesitated, glancing at Asch before speaking. “Life inside of the Temple is better than life at home. I am fed and clothed.”

Elios shook his head. “But, do you  _ like _ it? You are a slave, doesn’t that bother you?”

“I...I don’t understand. I am a Downlander, to serve the Uplanders is my only priority in life.” She looked nervous. 

He frowned. “No...no Rena you are a person.” He looked at Asch. “I don’t understand why you’re showing me this. It doesn’t make me feel better. It doesn’t answer any of my questions.”

Asch was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. He reached up and fixed his glasses. “You wanted to meet a Downlander, you can talk to her whenever you want. As long as you don’t tell Aldan. This way you can learn about your people.”

Elios looked back at Rena. “What do you know about Aquas?”

She frowned. “I...isn’t he the leader of that cult? I hear him being mentioned during Service at times. He’s evil isn’t he?”

“You...you don’t know who Aquas is?” She didn’t know who her own God was? She didn’t even know why she was being punished? “Do you know why you’re a slave?”

“Because I am a Downlander. I am below you, and should be treated as such.” She sounded so convinced, she really believed what she was saying.

This was wrong. Elios couldn’t support this. Tavar couldn’t...he wouldn’t. He turned and looked at Asch. “She will have access to my room.” He nodded. “I need to think.” He walked past both of them.

Asch hummed. “I should follow him, he’s never left his room before. You did good Rena, answered all of his questions. If he comes to you again, tell me what you spoke of.”

She bowed her head. “Of course sir.”

He nodded. “Oh and tell no one about this.” He pulled out a card and handed it to her. “Don’t spend it all in one place.”

“Thank you. This food will help.” She clutched the card tightly.

Asch nodded and went to find Elios. Rena was his spy on the inside. She told him about what all the other slaves were doing in and around the Temple, and he gave her an extra food ration card. She got food, and he didn’t have to waste his men’s time. It was a good deal, as long as Aldan didn’t find out.


	11. Service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having a wonderful day, enjoy your [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsYyuK1w3q0&feature=youtu.be)

Elios smoothed the wrinkles out of his ice blue cloak, he was shaking slightly, taking soft deep breaths to try and calm his nerves. He had braided gems and flowers into his hair, but they were mostly hidden by the hood of his cloak.

“You will be allowed to lower the hood once you are in your seat.” High Priest Aldan stood nearby, nervously messing with his hands. He wore all silver, with ice blue patterns. They were in the shapes of several myths

“People will think I am a priest. They will wonder why I am sitting with Asch and not with you and the others.” What if people spoke with him? What if they asked him questions? How was he supposed to talk to them?

“They will think you are in training. It is perfectly natural for new priests to sit away from us. Especially if they don’t know what they are doing.” He smiled and walked over. “Are you comfortable with this?”

Elios leaned into him. “I am nervous. However I am also excited. I have read about Service before, and have always wanted to go.”

High Priest Aldan gave him a quick hug before he pulled away. “Just stay close to Asch, he will help you with anything you need.” He put a hand on his cheek. “And please stay safe.”

“It is Service Aldan, nothing there can harm me. And I know and trust Asch will protect me.” He smiled and stepped away, bowing his head. “You do not want to be late.”

“I was speaking with Tavar, it is the best reason to be late.” He chuckled and turned. “Asch should be by to collect you soon.” He left the room.

Elios took a deep breath. “You can do this. It’s just Service. All you do is sit and sing or stand and sing or...listen. That’s all you have to do.” No one was expecting anything, no one even knew he would be there.

Asch peeked through the door. “Elios, are you ready?” He was wearing an ice blue uniform, with silver epaulets, the mark of Tavar was on the epaulets with five circles around it. He stood at parade rest by the door.

Elios giggled. “You look like the guards that locked me in my room after the market scandal.”

“This is my dress uniform, normally I’m a bit more relaxed.” He bowed, holding out his hand. “Great Tavar, his most Holy and Honored, it would be my privilege to escort you to Service.”

Elios gave him a soft smile. “The Great Tavar is not here, only his humble vessel Elios. I hope you are not disappointed.”

Asch stood. “Elios…” he walked over to him and took his hand, he gently kissed the back. “You are not a disappointment, Elios you  _ are _ Tavar. His soul is inside of you, your soul  _ is _ his soul.”

But Tavar taught that slavery was the right way. It was in all the books. He’d stayed up reading all night, going back through every book he’d ever read. Slavery was good, Tavar taught that the Downlanders were beneath them, that they were worse than sea slime. One of the books actually said that.

“What if what I think...is different from what Tavar teaches?” He pulled his hand away, hugging it to his chest.

“Those books were written millions of years ago, they have changed and adapted with time. As everything does.” He smiled. “Most of them were written after Tavar was killed anyway. Now we must get going. People will talk if we’re late.”

Elios took his arm as he offered it and they headed down the stairs. This time Asch stayed in the main halls, walking past room after room. He led them down another set of stairs, leading to more rooms.

Elios hadn’t been able to look around the last time they led him through here. He frowned when they passed another set of stairs. “Asch, where do those stairs go?”

“They lead to the second floor, we are heading to the first. We will sit near the front.” He took another set of stairs.

Elios stared in wonder at the room they entered. It was large, filled with pews, there was balcony seats above them, and every seat was filled. The walls were stone, with large windows reaching from the ground to ceiling. The roof was painted to depict the creation of the world, with Tavar bringing life to the universe.

A large stage was in the front of the room, there was a large tree growing in the center, its branches growing and twisting into the ceiling. The window behind it giving light, and a pond around it, taking over half the stage. 

The priests sat on the side of the stage, with the alter in the middle. Asch led them to the front of the room, helping Elios sit down in the front pews. “How are you doing?”

“This is beautiful. That’s Tavar’s Tree. The tree where he-” where he was first born in mortal form. His first life. 

Asch smiled. “Yes, and it is where one day you shall become Tavar fully once again.” He sat down next to him. “High Priest Aldan will be out to start Service soon.”

A young woman was sitting next to Elios, she had her head bowed and her hands were clasped together. She glanced at him. “Oh, shouldn’t you be up there?”

Elios’s eyes went wide and he struggled to remember why he was sitting with Asch. Luckily the man had overheard. Asch leaned forward. “He is new to the priesthood and is sitting with me during the first few Service, so he can see how everything works.”

She smiled. “It is so nice to see the young taking an active role in our religion. My own son can barely be convinced to attend Service. And he never sits with me.”

Elios frowned. “You are his mother, and time is always shortest when we are with loved ones. He should cherish the time that he has with you, for one day, one of you might not be there.”

“Oh you will make a wonderful priest. They normally tell me to give him space, or that he will come to me if he needs something.” She put her hand on his arm. “I should cherish every moment possible.”

Elios gave her a small smile, putting his hand over hers. “Life might be plenty, however it is short. We should show kindness to all living creatures, and always show love to those we care for.”

She squeezed his arm. “Thank you. I shall take your words to heart.” She let him go and turned to the person next to her.

Asch leaned close to him. “You handled that very well. Spoken truly like Tavar.” He smiled and leaned back.

High Priest Aldan stepped onto the stage. He stopped at the altar, looking out over the people. His eyes landed on Elios and he gave him a soft smile before looking out at the crowd. “Praise Tavar, He who loves us and gives us life.”

Elios jumped when everyone spoke together. “Praise Tavar.”

“Praise Tavar, He who suffers so that we may have wealth.”

“Praise Tavar.”

“Praise Tavar, He who is reborn among us every hundredth year to show us the ways of our sins.”

“Praise Tavar.”

High Priest Aldan smiled. “Good morning everyone, I do hope that you have had a blessed week. On this day, we shall have the story of Hacam and Tavar.”

Hacam, he was a fisherman, from the time before the war. It was one of the older stories. Elios had always liked it, he’d reread it a few times, for his own enjoyment. But this was different. This was in a crowded room, with Aldan standing above him, his voice loud and passionate.

“Hacam was a young fisherman, who risked the perils of the ocean every day to bring food to his small village. One day his boat was attacked by Downlanders.” High Priest Aldan paused as whispers went through the crowd.

Elios looked down at his hands. This story was from before they were slaves, but...maybe they were still hungry? Or they were scared. He vaguely remembered that they had lived in the ocean, under the waves. Maybe they’d never seen a boat before.

“They took all of his fish, and broke his boat to pieces, leaving him in the middle of the sea with nothing except for a bucket and a small section of the boat, just large enough for him to sit on and keep him out of the water.” He looked at everyone, pacing around the stage as he spoke.

“He prayed to Tavar to lead him safely back to the shores of his home. He prayed deep into the night, and well past the next morning.” He stopped suddenly. “He prayed for three days without stop. He had no food, and no water.”

Elios bit down on his lip. Three days? That seemed like a bit much. Did the books really say he suffered for that long? He couldn’t remember.

“On the morning of the fourth day, Tavar appeared to him. He came out of the ocean, with a boat that cut through the waves, and pulled him aboard. The boat was filled with fish, and Tavar healed all of Hacam’s wounds. He protected him as he steered the boat towards shore. Tavar left the boat with him, and promised him that his village would never go hungry.” High Priest Aldan smiled. “And it never did, Hacam brought Tavar’s blessing to his people, creating the first city in our beautiful Kingdom of Ocarr.”

Asch leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear. “Are you alright?”

Elios nodded quickly, sending Asch a quick smile. Hacam’s city had been by the ocean, he couldn’t find it on a map. Did that mean the Downlanders lived there now? They did live all along the coast. But why would his people give up a city that meant so much to them? 

High Priest Aldan raised his hands. “If we could all please stand.” The priests on the side all stood.

Asch helped Elios stand and nodded to a group to the left. “The four sitting in the front are the blessed ones. Some days, High Priest Aldan will call one of them forward and they will sing for the Service. But we are unsure of how you will react around others singing. So have decided to just have a normal song this time.”

Oh...Cavas was the first person with Tavar’s blessing to sing to him. He hadn’t realized that. Would he feel the need to sing with everyone who sang to him? “I would like it if you sang to me one day soon.”

Asch smiled. “I would be honored.”

High Priest Aldan nodded to a few people, and music started to play. He stood in front of the altar, and Elios noticed all of the priests getting ready to sing.

“Tavar is holy. He is mighty. He is worthy. Worthy of praise. We will follow. We will listen. We will love you. All of my days, I will sing to and worship.” Elios jumped at all the noise, flinching back slightly. Everyone was singing, and they were very loud.

“The Kingdom is worthy. I will love and adore Him. And I will bow down before Him. And I will sing to and worship the Kingdom is worthy. And I will love and adore.And I will bow down before Him.” Asch pulled up his cloak hood, it helped a little with the noise.  
“You're my prince of peace, and I will live my life for You. Tavar is holy. Tavar is mighty. Tavar is worthy, worthy of praise. We will follow. We will listen. We will love you. All of my days, I will sing to and worship. The Kingdom is worthy.”

“I will love and adore Him. And I will bow down before Him. And I will sing to and worship the Kingdom is worthy. And I will love and adore. And I will bow down before Him. You're my King of Creation. And I will live my life for You. I will sing to, and worship. The Kingdom is worthy.”

“I will love and adore Him. And I will bow down before Him. And I will sing to and worship the Kingdom is worthy. And I will love and adore. And I will bow down before Him. You're my King of Creation. And I will live my life for You.”

The song slowly stopped and everyone sat down. Elios’s ears were ringing. He listened as High Priest Aldan spoke of ways to worship Tavar, and how prayer was important. He stopped listening after awhile. He couldn’t stop thinking about those kids. The starving ones.

He jumped when Asch gently touched his arm. “Service is over, are you alright?”

“Yes I was just lost in thought.” He shook his head. “Do we go back to my room now?” He glanced around, while most people had left there were still quite a few inside.

Asch hummed. “We can stay if you want.” He stood and helped Elios up. “Would you like to look around?”

“May I see the tree?” He wanted to look at it, to look into the pond and see if Tavar looked back.

Asch nodded and walked him over to the stage. High Priest Aldan glanced at them, but he was speaking with someone and made no move to stop them. Asch smiled at a few of the priests standing around, talking to people.

Elios ignored them. He went to the edge of the water, refusing to look down, and looked at the large tree. He felt like he should feel  _ something _ , but he didn’t. It was just a tree. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Elios looked down into the water. 

The water was still, and clear, reflecting everything above it perfectly. A few of the tree’s red and orange leafs floated gently on the surface. And a young boy, who looked scared and confused, stared up at him.

He didn’t look like Tavar. He looked like everyone else. He didn’t feel like Tavar. He felt lost and confused. 

High Priest Aldan stepped up next to him. “How was your first Service?”

Elios looked at his reflection, it was easier than actually looking at him. “What happened to the town Hacam founded?”

“It was destroyed during the war. However we are still blessed. You are proof of that.” He smiled.

Elios looked away from his reflection. He stared at Aldan. “But why? Why are we blessed? Why am I…” he couldn’t breath. 

High Priest Aldan quickly put his hands on his shoulders. “Elios. Elios calm yourself. We are blessed and loved and you can see that with everything around us. If we were not blessed, then we would not have the wealth that we do.”

Then why did it feel wrong? He turned and leaned into him, burying his head into Aldan’s chest. “This was a wonderful Service High Priest. I enjoyed it.”

The High Priest smiled and hugged him. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Asch should take you back to your room. You look tired. I shall come up and have dinner with you later.”

He nodded and stepped away from him. “Please, do not rush and enjoy the rest of your day.” He turned and walked back to Asch. “Can we go back to my room now? I...I would like to be alone.”

Asch nodded and smiled. “Of course. I’ll speak with High Priest Aldan about singing with you.” He led him back up the stairs. 

Elios waited for him to leave and close the door before he took out all of his gems from his hair. He quickly tied it up in a bun so it would be hidden and kept his cloak on, pulling the hood up to hide his face.

He nodded to himself and headed for the door.


	12. Interview

Elios was shaking as he walked down the stairs. He couldn’t believe he was leaving his room. He’d never wanted to leave his room before, and yet…

He wanted to speak with Rena. He wanted to speak to her without Asch knowing that he spoke with her. Which meant leaving his room. 

Opening the door at the bottom of the stairs he peeked out, still empty. Everyone was down at Service still, and hopefully would be for a few more hours. He closed the door behind him and ran for the servants entrance, nearly hitting the wall when he couldn’t stop himself in time.

A Downlander was in the hall, violet eyes wide. His soft red hair was chopped short, and his scales were a vibrant blue. He wore all brown, and was shaking. He bowed, deep and low. “I am sorry.”

“No, no I startled you.” Elios bowed his head. “I apologize, if I interrupted anything that you were doing.”

The Downlander stared at him. They didn’t seem to know what to say. Slowly they took a few steps away from him. “You did not interrupt me, for my time is your time. Anything that you need and I shall serve you.”

Elios shook his head. “No. I...you may go back to what you are doing I am on my way to the kitchen. I am looking for Rena.”

“You...you know her name?” his eyes went wide. “I am sorry. I should not have spoken. Rena is in the kitchen.” he kept his head low.

Elios hesitated. He slowly walked over to him, putting a hand on his arm. “You have nothing to fear from me. I do not care how you speak to me. You are a person, who has thoughts and feelings. When I have the time, I’d like to hear them. May I know your name?”

The Downlander stared at him with wide eyes. He seemed confused. “I...my name is Robert.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you Robert.” Elios stepped away from him. “The kitchen is this way yes?” Robert nodded and Elios quickly walked down the hall.

The kitchen was full, Downlanders were moving around the room quickly. He hesitated, trying to spot Rena in the crowd. 

Someone noticed him. “Oh.” her eyes went wide.

He quickly shook his head. “I’m looking for Rena. Please don’t tell anyone I’m here. I’m not supposed to leave my room.”

The Downlander nodded and quickly turned. She disappeared in the crowd before showing back up with Rena a few minutes later. She shoved both of them back into the servants hall, closing the door behind them.

Rena was slightly flush. “Priest.” she bowed her head.

“I have two things I need. First, food. A lot of it, brought to my room. Things that can be transported easily. And that won’t spoil.” he needed food to give to Cavas when he came back. Whenever that happened.

She hesitated. “I...of course.” she bowed her head. “What else do you need?”

Elios glanced around. “I would like you to come to my room in the morning. I have nothing scheduled tomorrow, so no one should notice. That is when you should bring the food.”

She paled slightly, but nodded. “Of course.”

He smiled. “Thank you. I hate to be a bother, but I kind of need this food.” he gave a nervous laugh. “And it would be better if Aldan didn’t know. He’d freak out if he found out I was sneaking out of my room.”

She frowned. “I do not understand.”

“It doesn’t matter. As long as he doesn’t find out. And he won’t. We just have to be sneaky.” he giggled slightly, feeling excited at the idea of having his own secret. “It can be a secret.”

“I...I shall keep your secret. None shall know I am bringing you extra food, and I shall tell no one what you have told me.” she bowed her head. “I shall bring the food first thing in the morning, as you have requested.”

“Thank you.” he hesitated, not sure what to do next. “Um...you can go back to what you were doing. I need to get back to my room.” he waited until she left him before he turned and ran back to the hall. He peeked out, making sure no one could see him, before he nodded and ran to his stairs.

He burst through the door and closed it behind him. He threw his cloak into a nearby chair and dropped onto his couch, laying with his arm over his eyes. “That was stressful.” he mumbled to himself.

There was a knock at the door before it was pushed open. An older woman came into the room, carrying an armful of clothes. “Elios, how was your first Service? Oh I remember my first Service. It was beautiful. Everyone singing. I felt closer to Tavar than I ever had.”

Elios hummed and pushed himself up. “Thank you Lady Jessa, and it was nothing like I expected it to be. There were so many people. It was a little frightening.” he flushed. 

“Well you are isolated up here. It isn’t any surprise that you would be startled by crowds. I hope Asch took good care of you?” she frowned, setting the clothing on his dresser she started to put it away.

Lady Jessa was as close to a mother as he had ever gotten. She cleaned his room, did his laundry, taught him how to read and write. She set out all of his tests and made up games for him. She played with him when he was bored, and she cared for him.

“Asch was very helpful. I would not have been able to stay if it was not for him.” he smiled.

“And how have your studies been going?” she turned and looked at him as she finished. 

He rolled his eyes and stood. “They have been going well. I know I have a test in a few days. I have been studying for it. Every night.” sometimes longer than other nights, but she didn’t ask  _ how _ long he studied for.

She smiled. “I’m  _ sure _ .” she rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You may rest today, because it was eventful. But I want you studying all day tomorrow. No visitors.”

That, might be perfect. He could talk to Rena, hide the food, and if Cavas showed up, he’d be safe. But...what if he never came back? Elios couldn’t go out by himself. He didn’t know anyone, he didn’t know the land or where anything was. Or even how to interact with people. 

He started to get nervous. Cavas had to come back. He promised him food. The kids needed food. Maybe...Maybe if Cavas didn’t come back he could get Rena to feed them. She was a Downlander, she had to know how to find them. But...she lived here. What if she couldn’t get to the Cliffs?

He groaned loudly and grabbed his hair. “Please come back.”


	13. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter a little early. My DnD group changed locations for the night so I won't have the time tomorrow. Enjoy <3

Elios was woke up loudly by Lady Jessa, she brought him breakfast and dropped his study books onto his desk. She promised to be back by lunch to check on him. The sun was just barely peeking over the sky.

He grumbled and got dressed, tying his hair on top of his head, before sitting at his desk and opening one of the books. How much of this was even true? Was there even a war? Did the Downlanders kill all these people? What about rebellions, had there ever been any of those? 

Elios grabbed his books, looking through each of them trying to find information on  _ how _ Downlanders became slaves. He knew they sided with Aquas, but why? Did they worship Aquas before the war? Were they already slaves and he offered to free them? Had Tavar made them slaves?

“Sir?” he jumped and screamed, falling out of his chair. Rena flushed and quickly rushed to his side. “I am sorry. Here let me help you. I should have knocked. I apologize.”

“No, no I was lost in my head.” he waved his hand and let her help him to his feet. He brushed off his pants. “I was reading.” he mumbled. 

“I am sorry I interrupted you.” she bowed her head, clasping her hands in front of her.

“You didn’t, you don’t have to be sorry.” he frowned. “I asked you to come up here. I should have been waiting. Do you have what I asked?”

She bowed her head again. “Yes.” she turned and went to the door, pulling a cart inside of his room. It was filled with food, most of it was in glass jars, though there were a few bags. She closed the door. “Here.”

“How did you get that up the stairs.” he stared at the cart. “I’m really impressed.” This was so much food. And none of it would go bad if Cavas didn’t show up.

There was a soft knock at his balcony doors. He stood, frozen, before turning and running to the doors, throwing them open. Cavas was sitting on the railing. “I’m only here because you promised food.”

Relief filled him. “You actually came back.” he whispered.

Cavas scowled. “Food.”

“Right. Right. Please come in.” he turned and headed back inside, he could hear Cavas behind him.

Rena was pale. “Sir…?”

Cavas hummed, walking over to her. “So...you’re what one of their personal slaves looks like. I thought you’d be dressed better.”

She flushed. “I am not a personal slave. I work in the kitchens. Priest Elios requested extra food be brought to his room.” she glanced nervously at Elios.

He smiled. “It’s okay Rena, Cavas is my friend.”

“Who said that?” Cavas was looking at the cart. “I’m using you for food. Is that how Uplanders make friends?”

“I wouldn’t know. I don’t have any.” He knew Asch could be considered a friend. But Asch had always been there, he was as close to family as Aldan and Jessa.

“And you still don’t.” he frowned. “This is a lot of food.”

“Its all for you, and those kids. I already had breakfast, and no one will miss any of this. We don’t want for food here.” Elios knew that.

Cavas looked at Rena. “How did you get this much without stealing it?”

She looked nervous. “I asked. I told them that one of the priests asked for extra food to be brought to their room. It happens often, if they are locking themselves away. It is not strange for this much food to go missing.”

Cavas frowned. “What do you want for it?” he was digging his nails into his palms.

“What...what do you mean? I just…” Elios frowned. “I can’t stop thinking about those kids.” he walked over to his books. “All of these talk about how...evil your kind is. But I spent the day with you. I sang with you. I saw nothing evil.”

“Everyone wants something. Uplanders don’t just give things away. Not to us. We’re below you, pets, the muck under your fancy boots.” his voice was tainted with disgust.

“If you want me to want something, then I wish to know more about your people. I want to know more about…” he glanced at Rena and lowered his voice. “Aquas.”

Rena flinched and Cavas chuckled. “Saying his name won’t summon him. It’s not like Tavar is back yet, his Cult is still hidden away.” he waved his hand, not noticing the way Elios flinched. “I don’t have books, how do you expect me to know things you don’t?”

“You knew the kids were starving. You knew your people are mistreated. These books don’t tell me that.” Elios felt something inside of him, he gave a sharp nod. “You know that the teachings of Tavar are wrong.”

“Careful priest, that’s a dangerous path you’re walking.” he glanced at Rena. “You can keep a secret, can’t you?”

She nodded quickly. “No one shall know that this happened.”

He walked over to her, eyes narrowed. “ _ Anyone _ finds out, and my food supply gets cut off, I’ll come for you.”

She paled and Elios quickly walked over. “Cavas, leave her be.” he looked at Rena. “You can go back to the kitchens. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” he smiled.

She looked nervous, but nodded and quickly left the room.

Cavas hummed. “I can’t carry all of this.” he glanced at the balcony. “Maybe I could just toss the whole cart over.”

“The jars are glass.” Elios glanced around his room. “I have bags, in my closet. You may take them. Borrow them. No no, Aldan will not notice they are missing. I have so many.” he walked over to his closet.

Cavas followed him. “Why are you doing this? People know that Downlanders are starving. They don’t care.”

“I do.” he pulled out a few bags. “No to small.” he mumbled to himself and kept digging. He had some big ones  _ somewhere _ .

“But why? What makes you care about us? We’re...we’re just slaves.” Cavas looked away. “None of you care about us. We die in the streets, far from the sea. Tossed into piles and burnt because you don’t want to deal with us.”

Elios went very still. They did that? He felt sick. “Have you ever seen the ocean?” he asked suddenly.

Cavas was quiet. “They have patrols, to keep us from it. A giant wall that separates us from the sea.” he hesitated. “I climbed it once. I could...I  _ felt _ the sea breeze and it felt for one moment like I was  _ home _ . Then an arrow went through my shoulder and I fell. Broke my leg. They left me to bleed out. I was ten.”

It wasn’t right. Tavar taught peace, and to protect children. And yet they tortured the Downlanders. “I’m sorry.” he found a few of the bags he was looking for and stood. “I wish I could do something...I wish I could help. I wish…” but couldn’t he? He was Tavar. He should be able to change things.

“Wishing doesn’t change anything.” Cavas took the bags and started to fill them. “We don’t have glass past the Cliffs. The kids will love these.” he smiled.

Elios watched him. “Do you need something to protect the glass? We can tear up some of my shirts.”

Cavas hesitated. “You can’t just be doing this because you saw some starving kids. No one is  _ this _ nice.”

Elios hesitated. He was doing it because of the starving kids. Because he was supposed to be Tavar, God of Everything Good. “Were Downlanders slaves before Tavar became mortal?”

Cavas snorted. “And how would I know that?” Elios just stared at him and he grunted before looking away. “No. Our stories say we became slaves after.” he frowned. “Ah, Aquas tricked Tavar into mortal form, so he could kill him and steal his place. But Tavar was smart, and realized it was a trap, not fast enough to stop it, but fast enough to stay alive. He went to his people, and war was declared.”

“And Downlanders joined Aquas.” Elios whispered.

“No, or well I guess. But in our story we just wanted to hide away. We denounced Aquas, and he took our ability to breath underwater for it. We were forced on land, where Tavar and his army waited. It was fight, or be slaughtered. So we fought, and were turned into slaves.” he shrugged. “How does your side go?”

“And Tavar led his army to the shore, where a great army rose from the sea to meet him. A great battle was fought, and Tavar was mortally wounded. He died on the field, and the land became tainted with his blood. To punish those who sided with Aquas, his children were made to live on the tainted land, and serve Tavar’s children in penance.” the quote tasted like ash on his tongue.

“So, not so different from our version.” Cavas had finished filling four bags. “You just made us the bad guys.”

“You can’t carry all of that. Let me help you.” he wanted out. He wanted to see the kids again. He needed to see it all again. To know it was real.  
“Sure. If you get caught though its your head.” He shouldered two of the bags. 

Elios took the other two and smiled. “Lead the way.


	14. Letters (Age 15-17)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little different. It is a series of letters between Elios and Cavas, small snapshots over a time skip of two years. If any of it is confusing I'm happy to answer any questions. I hope you enjoy and have a wonderful day <3

Dear Cavas

Rena has agreed to bring you and the kids more food, and to deliver these letters for me. I know that she is taking a risk, and that I am taking a risk, however I find this easier than putting you at risk.

It must be difficult for you to climb up my tower anytime you want food. There are many guards around the Temple, I know this because I speak with Asch often. He is in charge of security, and eats his lunch with me at times, when he is not busy.

Aldan has been letting me go to Service every few days now, which means I get out of my room more often. Would you believe I had never left it before the day that you stole my Fool’s Lily?

That seems like so long ago. I saw you running across the stall roof’s and thought you were crazy. When you appeared in front of me, your eyes shocked me, and if I’m being honest, I find them beautiful.

I’ve never written a letter before, and I hope you will write me back. Please say hello to the children for me.

Sincerely, Elios

~~~

Priest

Do you know how hard it is to get paper down here? I stole this from some merchant while I was delivering some stuff for my ‘master’. Yes, it might surprise you to know that I am owned by someone. He works for your Temple, going over the food stores. It’s how I know who to steal from.

I’ve written letters before, never to friends, but for him. He doesn’t need me often, so I normally have a lot of time to myself. He insists on doing everything himself. Which, why have a slave?

When you talk about this Aldan, do you mean the High Priest? How important are you that you can’t leave and are that close to the High Priest? It doesn’t make any sense. 

The kids thank you for the food. Their parents do as well.

Cavas

~~~

Dear Cavas

I have lived in the Temple my entire life. Aldan practically raised me. My parents died when I was very young, and he took me in. Asch, and a woman who works with the priests here helped him raise me. Lady Jessa is the closest thing I have to a mother. I feel slightly bad for lying to her about you, but she wouldn’t approve.

I have sent Rena with extra paper as well as some food that will go bad if you do not eat it quickly. I thought the children might like to try some fresh fruit. There is also meat, you have to cook that. If you ask Rena might show you how.

You were right to assume I would be surprised by the fact you have a master. You do not seem like the type to follow orders. He must be very kind you he lets you be on your own most of the time. I have heard of people giving slaves busy work, just so they won’t have time to themselves.

Please do not steal things anymore. The point of using Rena is so you do not have to take risks. I know you do not think we are friends, but I would like to get to know you better. You are my only connection to the outside world.

Sincerely Elios

~~~

Priest

I read through all those books you sent me, and I can see why you think so little of my people. But those books aren’t my people. Even if they used to be, we’ve changed so much since then. Most of us have no idea why we’re even slaves. We just are.

It's only those of us who spend most of our lives in the Cliff’s that find out about Aquas. He’s talked about in hushed whispers, because any mention of him gets you killed. I’d heard of the Cult, but everyone I’ve spoken with about it says they have only heard rumors, never actually seen them. So if they do exist, they’re long gone. 

I guess that's a good thing if Tavar ever comes back. Wonder if he’ll try and change anything, or if he’s just like those books say he is. 

Cavas

~~~

Cavas

Asch sang with me today, I felt the need to sing with him bubble inside of me, but it was easily pushed aside. Asch sang about how much he cared for me, he seemed very embarrassed after, but I was pleased. 

Aldan did not seem very pleased, but he was happy that I was happy. The next Service I go to they will have one of the priest sing. Maybe I will sing with them. Though I do not think so. I feel like it is something not many can do, and do not wish for Aldan to know.

It has been a few months since we have last seen each other. I hope all of the kids have gained enough weight. Rena tells me that have, but she always seems so nervous. She might think she has to tell me what I want to hear. 

I do not wish that. I want her to act as you do. Like she is free. You are freedom to me Cavas. You are my freedom.

Elios

~~~

Priest

I still can’t believe you snuck out of your tower with Rena. I know I already yelled at you, but you put her at risk. Also, if you were raised by the High Priest, think of what he would do if you disappeared.

Still...it was nice to see you. I hadn’t realized how long it had been until I actually saw you. Thank you for the new books, and for singing to the kids again. For some reason they love it when you sing more than when I do. What can you do?

I know you don’t think it's worth the risk, but it's easier for me to get into your tower than for you do come down. Let me come to you next time. We can set something up, like maybe hang one of your fancy sheets from your balcony if it's safe for me to come see you. 

It’ll be easier to talk to you about Aquas and Tavar face to face. That way we can debate proper. I’m tired of having to wait a week for your reply on whether Tavar really made the sky blue because he was trying to trick the Downlanders onto land. Which, please don’t take that as an invitation to open that argument again. I will burn your next letter if you do.

The kids said to tell you they miss you, and to bring them more candy. Their parents ask that you ignore that request.

Cavas

~~~

Cavas

Asch talked to me today about the unrest past the Cliffs. He told me that there was a fight. I hope you are alright. I hope all of the kids are alright. He’s blaming it on the Cult. Are they back? Or is he lying to me?

I want to see you. I need to know you are alright. Why was there a fight? Who started it? Please tell me you’re unhurt.

Elios

~~~

Sorry I didn’t write back. I was helping with the kids. We had to get all of them out of the area. It wasn’t the cult. There is no cult. Sometimes people just get tired of being slaves. We get tired of being beat and starved. So we fight back. We tell them no. And when we try, they put us down. They slaughter us in the street because they have weapons and we don’t. 

I’m so tired of this. I’m tired of acting like we’re friends. I’m tired of pretending you’re not an Uplander and I’m not a Downlander. I’m a slave, and I’m tired of being a slave.

~~~

My Dearest Friend

Yes you are a slave, and I wish that I could change that. I have looked into every law, every book we have. I have even spoken with Asch. He thinks things cannot be changed. However, I think we can. 

Your people should not be slaves. Your people should be free and fed. We should tear down the wall separating you from the ocean, and build you actual homes. 

I just don’t know what to do. I do not know your people as you do. I do not know if this is something most of them even want. I don’t want to ask for change, and then have everything get worse. 

I don’t want you to be a slave. I want you to be my friend.

~~~

Elios

Did you know it's been a year since we met? I was thinking about that, when I was reading your letter. A whole year, probably a few weeks past, I only remember the month, not the actual day. 

I don’t have any friends. I’m to busy looking out for the kids, or working, or causing trouble where I can. No one wants to be friends with me. It’s to much of a risk.

But...I’d like to be friends with you. I’ve been trying something, testing the water, as they say. My people want freedom, they just don’t know how to get it. So I’ve been telling them things, showing them the books you gave me. Telling the stories I know of Aquas. 

Its causing unrest. But unrest isn’t enough. I want to do more. I just don’t know how. I’m just as lost as you are.

Your Friend, Cavas

~~~

Cavas

I asked Rena if she knew of any way to get more food down to you. She suggested that I speak with one of the merchants. I left my room and went down to the stalls, dressed as a priest, and started to ask about where the extra food went.

I was sent around for awhile, and got nervous I was going to get lost. But soon I was introduced to a man who owned a warehouse filled with food. Him and I spoke at length, and I managed to convince him to let my ‘slave’ Rena take a whole wagon full a week. She will bring it to the edge of the Cliff’s but that is as far as she can safely go.

If you could have people look for her, so that the food will not go to waste, I would be grateful. If you feel like your people would not like the idea of an Uplander giving them food, tell them Rena works in the warehouse. It is the best I can do. I am sorry I cannot do more.

Elios

~~~

Priest Elios

Have you ever thought about just running away? I think about it sometimes. I wish I could talk to you about this face to face, but my ‘master’ had to  _ escort _ me to work today. The guards are getting worse. It’s making all my people hide away. 

I’m sorry that the wagons had to stop, it lasted for a few good months and we managed to save a lot of it. But it still hurts to lose it. It means rationing, and the kids are going to hate that. 

How have things been with you? Rena said that you got caught out of your room giving her the last letter. She mentioned that she managed to hide it before they could see it. But still, she seemed worried about you. I hope you didn’t get in trouble. Ah Tavar, I hope this letter doesn’t get you in trouble. 

Tavar. I wish he would just show up already. I’m tired of waiting. I want to hear his opinion on what’s happening. People are starting to get worried that he isn’t coming this time. He’s late. That would be kind of funny. Everyone waiting and he decides he’s tired of all of us.

Maybe he’s decided to make it two hundred years, give us all time to sort through our own problems before he shows up. Or maybe he really did die last time and the Temple hid it all these years, hoping he’d come back anyway. None of us can really know until he gets here. If he gets here.

Cavas

~~~

I’m sorry it takes so long to get back to you. Asch is still watching me to make sure I don’t try and sneak out of my room. He is right, I’m lucky that Aldan didn’t catch me, he’d be livid. But I’m nearly seventeen, only two more months. I should be able to leave my room. I told him this, and he looked like he’d eaten something sour. I almost laughed.

I hate that I can’t have you back here. I miss our debates. I miss all of our brainstorming. I hope that everything is going well with your people. I worry about you. Don’t do anything to rash. No unnecessary risks. Please.

~~~

I’m going to crash one of the work sites. I’m going to sing. People need to know that Tavar blesses us as well. Tavar seems to have forgiven us. So they need to start forgiving as well. I need people to know. I’m tired of hiding myself. I’m tired of hiding what I can do. Tavar blessed me. It’s time the world knew.

~~~

I agree, what site are you going to? I’ll meet you there.


	15. Deliver Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite chapter. When I first came up with the idea for this story, this scene appeared in my head. It uses one of my favorite [Songs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YD8mZmGSDNc) and I am so excited that we've finally reached this scene. Enjoy <3

Elios wrinkled his nose as he fixed the cloak he wore, Cavas had gotten it for him ages ago, and somehow the scratchy feeling had gotten worse. He kept it, and the clothing he wore, hidden under his bed so he would be ready any time he wanted to sneak out. 

He kept his hair pinned back, so it wouldn’t come out from under the hood, and had pinned the hood in place. He had had a few moments in the past where it had nearly come off, so had started pinning it to his hair. He couldn’t do anything about his eyes, or his lack of scales, but most people didn’t get close enough to see him.

Cavas was pacing next to him, his own ocean colored hair in waves down his back. “I don’t know what I was thinking. This is crazy. They’re going to kill me. What about the guards? What if they see me? I should stay hidden.” 

Elios hummed. “I thought this was about telling them a Downlander had been blessed.” Elios knew if anyone tried to attack Cavas, he would reveal himself. It didn’t matter what happened to him, as long as Cavas was safe. He was his best friend.

“I thought that to, but seeing all of this…” they were hidden behind some rigging for a house. There was a large group of Downlanders, digging and laying straw in the mud. This was going to be a new neighborhood. 

“I didn’t know we made houses this way. It...how is this a better way? Aldan always said we make them quickly but...I didn’t realize it was only that fast because they overworked the slaves.” Elios always felt sick when he visited Cavas. He hated seeing all of this. But he needed to. He had to see all of it.

Cavas looked at him. “I can’t do this. What if no one sees? What if no one cares?” he grabbed his hair. “What if they see a Downlander, trying to be something he isn’t? My people try and fight back all the time. But nothing ever changes.”

“Then don’t be a Downlander. Not yet.” Elios looked at him. “Let them think you’re an Uplander. Who is fighting  _ for _ them.”

Cavas was still for a moment before he relaxed. “So I still sing, I just...do it without them knowing it's me?”

“It would be safer that way.” They couldn’t find him this way. He stepped closer to him and grabbed his hair, twisting it he pulled up his hood, hiding his hair and face. “Perfect. All you need is a blue cloak.”

He snorted. “I’m not going that far. Once this is over the guards will try and grab us, these will help us blend in.” he took a deep breath. “What if this goes wrong? What if they just kill everyone here?”

“Then I’ll reveal myself as a priest and demand that they stop.” he smiled at Cavas’s wide eyes. “So let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Are you ready?”  
“No. But let's get this over with.” he headed over to a large empty area, it was raised above the slaves, the ground smooth with concrete. They were just high enough that they could see nearly the whole area. No one had noticed them yet. 

Cavas looked out over the Downlanders. “Elios...I’m nervous.”

Elios stood slightly behind him. “You can do this. I’m right here. I’ll keep an eye on the guards.” he was ready to grab him and run at any time.

Cavas took a deep breath. He nodded to himself, and Elios saw both of his eyes burn gold. Quiet music started to fill the air, following the beat of the slaves around them. No one seemed to notice yet.

Cavas closed his eyes. “Mud. Sand. Water. Straw.” his voice was soft, Elios could barely hear him. 

There was a crack of a whip, causing both to flinch as a guard shouted. “Faster!”

Cavas dug his nails into his palms. “Mud, and lift. Sand, and pull. Water, and rise up. Straw.” Another whip crack, no one was watching them. “Faster.”

Cavas’s voice rang out. “With the sting of the whip on my shoulder. With the salt of my sweat on my brow. Tavar, God on high. Can you hear your people cry? Help us now, in this dark hour.”

No one was hearing them. Elios focused on the song, the music got louder. People glanced over and Cavas’s voice gained momentum. “Deliver us! Hear our call, deliver us! Lord of all, remember us! Here in this burning sand! Deliver us! There was hope you promised us! Deliver us, back to our ocean lands!”

Everyone was looking now, the guards didn’t seem to know what to do. The Downlanders had set down their tools to watch, each one looking up with wide eyes. Elios felt something swell within him as Cavas sang.

The music slowed, and Cavas glanced at Elios before he looked back at his people. “Avadi Tavar saina. Aquas veh ah tosa.” The words caused Elios’s head to spin, and he felt light headed. 

Cavas continued, his voice still soft. “Aquas, we have nothing left to give. Only hope Tavar yet lives. I pray he’ll rise again, and he will deliver us.”

The music kicked back up and Cavas stomped his foot. “Deliver us! Hear our prayer, deliver us  _ from _ despair! These years of slavery grow to cruel to stand! Deliver us out of bondage and, deliver us to our ocean lands.”

The music started to die down again, Cavas stumbled slightly. Elios stepped up next to him, his eyes burning a bright gold. Softly he waved his hand, a soft tune playing. “Hush now, my people. Be still love, don’t cry. Rest as you dream of the sea. Sleep and remember, my promise to you. I’ll be with you as you dream.”

Cavas was staring at him, eyes wide. Elios wasn’t seeing him, he was seeing ocean waves, a beautiful castle under the sea, people that could breath through water as his own did through air. He’d promised them something. 

The music serged through him. “Aquas, O ocean, be gentle for me. Such precious cargo you bear. Please do not harm them, just set them free. Aquas please give them to me.”

He blinked, he was standing face to face with Cavas. Cavas smiled softly, and flicked his wrist. The music shot back up and they both started singing. “Deliver us! Tavar please shepherd us! And deliver us, to our ocean lands!”

Elios stood next to him, his voice raising above the music. “Deliver us!”

The music died down, leaving both of them breathing deeply. All of the slaves started talking and Elios saw the guards heading towards them. He grabbed Cavas’s hand and started running.

Cavas soon took the lead as he lead them through the city. They could hear the sounds of the guards chasing them. Elios started to laugh as they ran, feeling light headed.

It took them nearly an hour to lose them. They were hidden in the Temple garden. Cavas was breathing deeply. “I didn’t expect them to keep chasing us.”

Elios giggled. “That was amazing. Is this what you feel when you steal things? No wonder you do it.” he looked at Cavas. “What language were you speaking?”

“It’s the ancient language of my people. We only know a few prayers, some curse words. I said praise Tavar, he lives. Aquas guards the seas.” Cavas looked at him. His eyes suddenly widened and he grabbed him. “What the fuck did you sing?”

Elios frowned. “I…” he bit his lip. 

“No, you don’t get to act scared of me. You sang like you were…” he dropped him, stumbling back. “No.”

Elios gave him a soft smile. “Like I’m Tavar? Why do you think I live in my tower?” he stepped away from him, glancing at the sky. “If you don’t believe me, come to the next Service. It’s going to be a big one. I’ll make sure it still happens. I need to get back to my room, Aldan is meeting me for dinner.” he turned and ran off.


	16. Cavas

Cavas wasn’t sure if he was going to risk going to a Service, but it turned out that wasn’t an issue. He was sitting in the Temple, carefully writing out letters, when he heard noise outside the door. This place was normally pretty quiet. 

The door opened and his ‘master’ stepped inside. His short brown hair was a mess on his head, and glasses framed his tired brown eyes. He looked stressed, and quickly started grabbing pieces of paper, moving them around.

“Sir?” he normally wasn’t this frazzled.

“What? Oh I forgot you were here.” he hesitated, before he nodded. “You can come with me. I know they’re letting the other servants go. We’re going to Service. It’s being held outside today. Clean up.”

Cavas frowned, but started to organize all of the paper and blew out the few candles he had on the desk. “Sir, why is Service being held outside?”

“Something important. The High Priest says there is an announcement.” he hummed. “Normally this only happens when there is a purge.” he stopped, frowning. “I doubt there will be. Though...there was that revolt last week. And all the trouble we’ve been having past the Cliffs.”

Cavas raised an eyebrow, watching him. He watched as he turned slightly red before he bowed his head. “I shall accompany you, sir.”

“Yes, of course.” he turned and left the room.

Cavas sighed before he followed him, locking the door behind them. He wasn’t planning on stealing any food today, so he would have to lock the door. They never noticed if it was locked or not anyway.

His ‘master’ led him out of the Temple, he could see the other slaves had set up a stage in front of the Temple. He walked off once he was dismissed and went to the other slaves. He pulled up his hood, rubbing at his eye.

“Your contact bugging you?” a young woman stood next to him, her hair was a vibrant purple, with bright green eyes, her scales were an iridescent purple. 

“I’ve been wearing it all day. I don’t know how some priests do this.” he tilted his head back, finger poking at his eye.

“You’re going to lose it again, and you can’t work without it.” she hummed.

“Good, then I don’t work. I hate working anyway.” he managed to get the contact out and blinked rapidly. “Thank you, for getting me these. Just thought I’d say that again.”

“You get my daughter food, that’s more than enough.” she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as he dropped the contact on the ground. “What do you think this is about?”

Cavas remembered Elios telling him to go to the next Service. “Something big.”

Something big. Like Elios being Tavar. Like sweet, innocent Elios, who giggled when the kids put flowers in his hair, being the reason their people were slaves. Elios, who sang with him, who he let get close, even though he never let anyone get close. Elios was Tavar. 

It couldn’t be true. Elios couldn’t be Tavar. It was too good to be true. Cavas felt like something was hanging above him, waiting to fall and crush him. Elios couldn’t be Tavar. The universe isn’t that cruel. 

Only, he knew the hard way that it was.

The High Priest stepped onto the stage, there was a large group of people, the entire square had been filled. “I know that this might seem strange to all of you. However, I have something I need to tell all of you. This Temple, has been lying to you.”

There were gasps and whispers through the crowd. The rest of the Priests came onto the stage, along with their Head of Security. He seemed to be scanning the crowd, and looked a little nervous.

“I know that this is normally unforgivable, however, I hope you can all forgive me. I only did this to keep all of us safe.” he turned slightly, raising a hand.

One of the priests stepped forward. He reached up, pushing off his hood, and Elios stood next to the High Priest. 

He didn’t look like the Elios Cavas knew. He stood tall, strong, his hair braided over his shoulder and filled with beautiful gems. He looked like one of them, beautiful and untouchable. More of a statue than an actual person.

The High Priest smiled. “This is Elios. He turns seventeen soon and has been living inside of the Temple since his parents died tragically in a fire near the Cliffs.” murmurs went through the crowd.

“The doctors kid…” the woman next to him scowled.

Cavas had heard stories, the woman who took care of him had told him about the doctors. She used to remark how he would have liked them. He liked to remind her he would have been two when they died, and two year olds like everyone. She had been sweet, he missed her.

The High Priest looked out over all of them, his eyes narrowing slightly as he noticed the Downlanders. “I have been keeping Elios from you. For Tavar has been reborn to us, and he stands here, with me.” he waved a hand towards Elios.

A gasp went through the crowd and people quickly started to drop to their knees. Cavas was dragged down by the woman next to him. He kept his eyes up, looking to see how Elios reacted.

Elios flushed slightly, his skin turning a delicate pink. He stepped forward, his voice carrying across the air, as gently as a breeze. “Please, you do not have to kneel to me. I am simply the vessel of Tavar, and still have many years before he will awaken. As his vessel, I am here to serve you.”

Slowly everyone stood. The High Priest smiled again, but it looked a little forced. Ah, was Elios not supposed to talk? Cavas smiled, he never did what was expected of him. He liked that about him.

“Elios was going to sing us a song, however because of the recent events with the  _ slaves _ he will only be singing inside the Temple.” Oh, he really wasn’t happy. They normally called Downlanders servants at things like this. “Tavar has returned to us. You may speak with him during Service.” he bundled up Elios and they headed back inside.

Cavas crossed his arms, glaring as everyone fussed and started talking. The woman next to him frowned. “Why don’t you look excited? Tavar is back?”  
“And when has anything changed when he is here?” but things were changing. Elios supported them.

“He never lives long enough for things to change. Maybe this time he will.” her voice lowered. “I was there, when those blessed Uplanders sang for us slaves. That has to mean things are changing.”

“Yeah...I’m sorry I missed it.” he glanced around, before his eyes went wide. The tower, a bright flash of red could be seen. “Ah, Ana, I have to go. I have work.” he started to rush off.

“Cavas your eye-oh damn that boy. Marith never should have brought him home.” she huffed and marched off.

Cavas slipped through the garden, making his way past the guards. He felt like he’d done this a million times. Each Temple had the same outline. Nothing ever really changed. He figured it was just easier to build the same building over and over.

The Temple in his first city had been a bit bigger though, and older. He used to run through the halls, the guards rarely bothered kids if the Uplanders weren’t using that part of the Temple.

He climbed up the tower, dropping onto the balcony. Elios was sitting at his desk, looking in the mirror as he took all the gems from his hair. “I wasn’t sure if you were coming.” he hummed.

“I wasn’t either.” Could he really be mad at Elios keeping this from him? Elios had probably been taught his whole life that Downlanders would kill him if they found out. And, Cavas wasn’t entirely honest about his past either. 

“Aldan wasn’t very happy I told them not to kneel. But it makes me uncomfortable. Asch thinks it's a good thing. He says that I should keep myself on the level of the people. It will make them like me more.” he ran his fingers through his hair, getting out the knots, before moving onto the next section of gems.

“So...you’re really Tavar?” he was really friends with Tavar?

Elios looked at him, before he held out his wrist. “I normally wear long sleeves to cover it, or a bracelet.” he nodded and lifted his wrist slightly.

Cavas walked over, glancing around the room. He stopped and grabbed his wrist. There, in beautiful ocean blue swirls, was the Mark of Aquas. “The mark that binds you in mortal form.”

“That is what they tell me.” he smiled. “Funny, they say I shouldn’t remember things, but...when I sang with you...I saw your people. I saw them when they lived in the ocean. I think Tavar promised to let them live on land. I wonder what happened.”

“War.” Cavas answered without thinking. Elios gave him a strange look and he started to make a joke, when he stopped. Elios had trusted him. “I grew up farther south than this. Or, well I came here when I was ten. I...there are ruins, from some old Temples. I used to go and hide there. It’s where I learned most of the stories, and prayers in our language.”

Elios frowned. “We left a Temple? That doesn’t…” he sighed. “It doesn’t matter.” he smiled. “I had to convince Aldan to let me come out. He wanted to push it off. But I told him I am tired of being locked away, and that it was two blessed who sang, not two Downlanders.” he smirked. “I didn’t lie.”

Cavas laughed. “Should Tavar really lie to his priests?”

Something crossed Elios’s face, and he looked away, going back to his hair. “As I told the people. I am simply his vessel.”

“Hey, hey no. Elios.” he grabbed him, making him look at him. “Elios you  _ are _ Tavar. You said yourself you saw something. There is no vessel, it’s just you. And one day you’ll just get some more memories.”

“Hopefully.” Elios smiled. “Now that people know I am back, I am no longer safe. Aldan wants to take my balcony away. I’ll truly be trapped here, locked away like some pretty little object.” tears filled his eyes, but he was still smiling. “I will be trapped, until I die again. And again. And again. Over and over. It never stops.” his smile fell and his breathing quickened. “It doesn’t stop and I’m tired Cavas please making it stop. Cavas please don’t let them trap me here.” his eyes were burning a bright gold.

Tavar. He was talking to Tavar right now. He didn’t hesitate, he cupped his face with his hands, making his eyes come back to focus. “You won’t die this time. I won’t let you die this time. I’ll protect you.”

Elios gave him a soft smile, the tears spilling over. “I’ve heard that before. Nothing can change it.”

“I will. I swear it.” he kissed him. 

Elios melted into him, grabbing his cloak as he kissed him back. His lips tasted like tears, and Elios clung to him with desperation.

He pulled away. “I...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” he stepped away, putting distance between them. “I’m sorry Elios.”

Elios blinked, before wiping at his eyes. “I’m just a vessel Cavas. You shouldn’t get attached. I’ll be gone soon.” he turned back to his mirror. “Just know...you make me happy.” he smiled.

Cavas hesitated. He knew he should leave. He shouldn’t let himself get  _ this _ close to Tavar. But he found himself stepping up behind him, gently running his fingers through his hair, he started to take the gems out for him. “You make me happy to Elios.”

Elios closed his eyes. “Thank you Cavas. If...if I do survive this...I’ll make sure Aldan listens to me. I’ll make them set you all free.”

Cavas smiled. “I know you will.”


	17. Soft

Elios sat in the middle of his bed, hugging his knees. His hair was left in waves from his braid, bits of it over his shoulders. He hadn’t slept that night, instead sitting in his bed and thinking of everything that had happened.

The world knew Tavar was back. They knew that he was Tavar. He’d left his balcony window open after Cavas left yesterday, and he could hear the crowds. He’d gone and looked out once, seeing the Temple surrounded.

It made him sick so he went back to bed. He didn’t regret making Aldan keep his promise. But he did hate all of the attention he was going to get. He was going to go from knowing only a few people, to all of these people knowing who he was. All of them wanting to talk to him, to talk to Tavar.

Tavar...Aldan said he wouldn’t remember until he was twenty-one. But when he sang with Cavas he remembered. And when Cavas came last night...he felt the weight of all his lifetimes. He felt them crushing down on him, making him tired. He didn’t want to die again. He didn’t want to go through this over and over. Cavas promised him he wouldn’t.

Cavas...he lightly reached up and touched his lips. Cavas had kissed him. They hadn’t talked much after. Cavas just helped him with his hair and put him to bed. He’d sat with him for a few hours. 

He didn’t know anything about kissing, or what came after. He knew it was romantic, and he knew it made him feel warm. But everything else? He didn’t have any experience. Did Cavas have experience?

His nose wrinkled. He didn’t like thinking of that. Of Cavas kissing other people. He tightened his grip on his knees. Why  _ had _ Cavas kissed him? Kisses were shared between couples. Did Cavas…?

No, Cavas was a Downlander, and he was an Uplander. They were too different. Besides, Cavas was so much better than him. He was just...Elios didn’t know what he was anymore. He still didn’t feel like Tavar. He just felt trapped, and scared. Tavar wasn’t supposed to feel these things.

His door opened, and Asch slipped inside. “Lady Jessa says you’re not eating. Are you feeling well?”

“What if I can’t do it? What if I’m just Elios, and I disappoint everyone? I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do. People will want to talk to me, and I’m supposed to give them advice.” Elios gave a bitter life. “I can’t even figure out my own life.”

Asch frowned and walked over to him. “Elios, you aren’t Tavar yet, you’re allowed to be  _ mortal _ .”

“Aldan doesn’t think so. He gets mad any time I do something he doesn’t think Tavar would do. I just...I want to be perfect for him. And I feel like I’m letting him down.” he rubbed his nose. 

“Aldan loves you. Even if he doesn’t act like it. He’s just…” he walked over and sat on the side of the bed. “He’s afraid to get too close to you. Because one day you will get Tavar’s memories, and that is going to change you. He’s afraid he’s going to lose you to Tavar, and it’s making him pull away from you.”

“He will lose me.” Elios looked at him. “I’m not going to survive. I never do. They never let me.”

“The Cult isn’t going to hurt you. I won’t let them near you.” Asch was about to get up when he noticed Elios smile, his eyes were brighter than they’d been before.

“I’m very glad I got to grow up with you watching over me Asch.” he looked at his balcony. “Can I please keep it?”

“Yeah...I’ll convince Aldan to let you keep it.” he leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. “Are you hungry, or do you want to take a nap?”

“I want to talk more.” Elios rubbed at his eyes. “You just kissed the top of my head. That’s affection, you do it a lot. But...what about...romantic stuff?”

Asch turned bright red. “Ah…” he cleared his throat. “Well that’s normally done between people who like each other very, very much. In a different way than you and I.”

“How do you know you like someone?” Elios lowered his knees, and Asch felt his heart ache. He looked just like any other normal teenager, and Asch didn’t care if he’d rather take a sword to the gut than talk about this. Elios deserved a little normal.

“Well, you think about them a lot. Wondering what they’re doing, how they are. You find a lot of things remind you of them. And when you’re actually with them, you feel warm and happy. Like you could just sit with them forever, and nothing else matters.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “Normally priests don’t...but I’m not sure about the rules for you.”

“Have you ever liked someone?” Elios tilted his head as he asked.

Asch got a soft smile on his face. “Yeah...before I became Head of Security. I…” he frowned suddenly. “Huh, funny. I can’t remember much about them. I just remember I liked someone.”

Elios watched him for a moment. “I think I like someone. But I can’t tell you anything about them. I...when you caught me out of my room, it wasn’t the first time.”

“I figured. Just...don’t tell Aldan alright? And don’t let him catch you.” he glanced towards the balcony. “They must be a pretty good climber.”

Elios turned red. The door opened and Aldan came in. He hesitated. “Asch, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Just wanted to see if Elios wanted lunch with me. We started talking though. Do you need him?” Asch stood.

“I have sent letters to the other Temples about you. Next year they will come to meet you, and if you would like you may go see their Temples.” he smiled. “I thought you might like to get out more. I know how you hate being trapped here.”

“Thank you Aldan.” Elios yawned slightly, making Aldan frown.

“Did you not sleep well? Here, Asch will get you some hot tea. I know that always helps you sleep.” he smiled. “Then I shall sing for you, would you like that?”

That actually sounded really nice. “Don’t we have all that Tavar stuff to go over?” he waved towards all the papers in Aldan’s arms.

He set them on the desk. “That can wait. This is stressful for you. If you do not feel up to it you do not have to go to Service. We will understand if you need a few days to adjust to all of this change.”

Elios crawled to the end of his bed and climbed off. He hugged Aldan tightly. “I can still go to Service. I’m just nervous about what to say to everyone.”

“Speak from the heart, that is where Tavar dwells.” he put a hand on his back, gently leaning down and kissing the top of his head. “Nothing you say could be wrong, because you are Tavar, and his words flow through you.”

Asch smiled as Elios hugged Aldan tighter. The older man didn’t seem to know what to do. Elios pulled away. “I would like some tea, please.”

“I’ll get that for you.” Asch turned quickly, leaving the room.

Aldan put Elios back in his bed and tucked him in. He hummed as he ran his fingers gently through Elios’s hair. “You did very well today Elios. I know the people will love you.”

Elios closed his eyes, enjoying his hair being played with. “I just want to serve the people.” he whispered. 

“I know.”

~~~

Asch glanced up when Aldan stepped into his office. “Is Elios finally asleep?” the boy had been relaxed when he came back with his tea, but any real mention of Tavar caused him to tense up.

“Yes, finally.” Aldan sat down in the chair across from him. “I did not realize that revealing who he was would cause him this much panic. This is the longest we’ve been able to keep him hidden from the world.”

“He’s just nervous about letting everyone down. We’ve been building this up his whole life, and now he has to actually meet those expectations.” Asch smiled. “I’m sure he’ll do fine. And that he’ll calm down after the first Service.”

Aldan hummed, he reached up and rubbed his eyes. “I want you to send a patrol down to the Cliffs. Now that we have announced that Tavar is back, if the Cult is active, they’ll start to show signs.”

“I already doubled the patrols around the Temple. I’ll personally go down to the Cliffs tomorrow.” he wanted to make sure Elios was safe. “But I can only do so much Aldan. We’re one city.”

He sighed. “I know. I mentioned keeping a closer eye on the slaves to the other Priests when I sent the letters. But there is so much coastal land we can’t watch over.” he groaned. “And we have  _ blessed _ singing for them.”

“You said it wasn’t possible they were blessed.” Asch frowned.

“I didn’t want panic.” he shook his head. “We can normally keep better track of them. I know there are four priest, and you make the fifth alive on record. Which, should I call them back from their Temples? They could take the pressure off of Elios.”

“Their cities need them. You kept them for a full year last time and they just got home. Give them another year before you call on them again.” The four priests all belonged to different Temples, and they would come to the main Temple during major holidays. Normally Asch sang at the Temple if High Priest Aldan asked it of him.

Aldan hummed. “I suppose.”

“How do you know they are truly blessed?” Asch had spoken to the guards himself. They all said that it was two blessed singing, but blessed couldn’t sing together.

“I looked in the old books, apparently blessed  _ can _ sing together, though it is very rare. It only happens when they are either very close, or they have the exact same goal in mind.” he frowned.

“So...ending slavery?” The guards said that the blessed asked Tavar to come and free the slaves.

“No, creating unrest.” Aldan laughed. “As if the slaves could ever be free. What would Downlanders even do with themselves? They are animals. They know nothing of how to survive.” he laughed again.

Asch frowned, but decided not to say anything. “Not everyone thinks that way.” or he thought he’d decided.

Aldan looked at him with a frown. “Asch, you have seen the way the Downlanders act. They even  _ look _ like animals. They have  _ scales _ .” he shivered in disgust. “I still can’t believe Elios’s parents lived among them.”

Asch bit his tongue to keep himself from speaking out. “When is Elios’s Service?”

“Tomorrow. He insisted.” he pushed himself up. “Oh, yes. I wanted to talk to you about his balcony.”

“It isn’t a security risk.” Asch would fight tooth and nail for that kids balcony.

“I agree. Also, Elios is now allowed to leave his room. He cannot leave the Temple, however he will be allowed anywhere inside of it. At his leisure.” he bowed his head. “Tell all the guards for me. I shall tell Elios in the morning.” he left the office.

Asch stared at his door for a moment before he sighed. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” he groaned and grabbed his hair. “Tavar please guide my hand in helping your vessel. He deserves to be happy.”

He pulled off his glasses and started to clean them on his shirt. “And if you even can hear me, don’t let Aldan find out about the kids crush.” he huffed and put his glasses back on, frowning and letting out a loud groan as he took them off to clean them again.


	18. Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday <3 I hope you all have a wonderful day, and enjoy your [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pDScPlXfqxw)

Elios had his first Service as Tavar. He was in the main chamber, messing with his cloak. Aldan was with him, smiling. “I was nervous my first Service as well. To know I had to speak to all of those people…” he shook his head. “It will go well. I promise.”

“Thank you. I just... I don’t know what to say to them.” he messed with his braid, feeling all of the gems and diamonds he had weaved inside. 

“You will say what is in your heart, and none of it shall be wrong.” he smiled. “They shall want to meet you. Shall you speak to them before, or after Service?”

“Both. I am Tavar, my time belongs to them.” he took a deep breath. “Let us go greet the people.”

Aldan led him from the room, and instantly Elios could hear everyone. The room was already full, and the doors were still open, letting people in. The whole room went silent when they spotted him and Aldan.

Elios swallowed and stood tall, hoping his nerves didn’t show. He had felt sick when he first greeted the people as Tavar. Asch told him he’d done well, but he was afraid all the people saw was some scared kid.

A woman walked over to him, everyone stared at her with wide eyes. She bowed her head. “Great Tavar. My son has run off to marry a woman my husband and I do not approve of, I do not know what to do.”

Aldan looked at Elios, and he felt like he was going to throw up. “May I ask as to why you do not like her?”

“Her family lives near the Cliffs and are known for going down there to speak with the Downlanders. Their daughters swears she does not do this, but they are her parents.” everyone was listening.

“You should not put the sins of the parents onto the child. A child does not choose their parents. If you truly love your son then you will support him, or you may lose him forever.” he didn’t see anything wrong with what they were doing. Since he did it as well.

She frowned. “But...she does not want any servants in the house. She insists on doing the housework herself.”

“Then that is her lifestyle. You should not judge others. Your son loves her enough to give up his family. You should respect his wishes.” he glanced at Aldan and saw him smiling, he relaxed.

She bowed her head. “You are correct. I do not wish to lose my son. Thank you Tavar.”

Elios went to speak, but Aldan beat him to it. “Maria, young Elios is not Tavar yet. He is just as we all are, mortal.”

She looked alarmed. “Oh I am so sorry. I beg your forgiveness.” she dropped to her knees.

Elios dropped down in front of her, grabbing her hands. “Oh no, please don’t. You don’t have to kneel.” he smiled. “Come, stand.” he helped her stand up.

She nearly started crying and excused herself, walking back to the pews. People started to swarm him, and it didn’t take long for Elios to be lost in the crowd. He focused on the people talking to him, giving each and every one of them his full attention. He made sure to think about their problems, and give them the best advice possible.

He wasn’t sure about most of it, but they all seemed happy. A man stepped in front of him. “Priest Elios.” he bowed his head. “I am having trouble with my wife. I caught our slave stealing food. I punished her and now my wife is upset.” he grabbed the woman next to him. “Will you tell her that she’s just some slave?”

“You killed her Orian.” she whispered.

“You killed her for feeding herself?” Elios was staring at him. 

The man grunted. “She stole from us. We give her enough food to survive, and a place to sleep. Not our fault she got herself knocked up.”

Elios felt like he couldn’t breath. He dug his nails into his palms, and kept his voice low. “You killed a woman who was just trying to feed her unborn child? What is wrong with you?” the man was staring at him, he looked frightened. “She was a living, breathing person who was creating life and you had no right to take that life away from her. Your wife has every right to be upset with you. If you can kill an unborn child, then what else are you capable of?”

The man glanced around, looking nervous. “They’re just slaves, barely above animals.”

“So you’re saying animals don’t deserve to live? That people can’t have pets? Would you kill your wife’s dog?” he hissed.

“He got rid of my cat.” she whispered.

Elios blinked a few times before he looked at her. “Leave him. He doesn’t deserve you. And one day he will turn on you. Run, while you still have a chance.” he looked at the man. “I would tell you to leave my Temple, but I’d rather have you here where I can keep an eye on you.” he turned and walked off.

Whispers followed him after that, though no one else approached him. Aldan walked over, frowning. “I heard what you said.”

“You told me to speak from the heart. I did exactly that. People like him are the reason that the Downlanders are revolting. If we were even a little nicer to them then this wouldn’t happen.” he huffed.

Aldan nodded. “You are correct. I shall have men sent to help his wife find a new home and make sure that he does not hurt her.”

“Get her a cat too.” his eyes tracked her, people had surrounded her, keeping her safe from her husband. People had turned their backs on him. Good. 

Aldan chuckled. “Of course.” he helped him up onto the stage and waved his hand. Music started to play and people moved to their seats. 

He smiled. “Good morning everyone, as all of you know, today is special. Elios, the vessel of Tavar, is here with us. He shall be blessing us with a song.” He stood to the side. “Elios. You may begin when you like.”

Elios stood in front of all of them, and focused on his music. He closed his eyes as he felt it swell inside of him. He took a deep breath. “Here I am. This is me. There’s nowhere else in Ocarr I’d rather be. Here I am, just me and you. After this we can make our dreams come true.”

It was silent in the Temple, everyone was listening to him. He opened his eyes. “It’s a new world. This is a new start. It’s alive with the beating of young hearts. It’s a new day. It’s a new plan. I’ll be waiting for you. Here I am.” he smiled. “Here I am.”

The music drifted through the air, people looked calm, and at peace. He looked at each of them. “Here we are. We’ve just begun. And after all this time, our time has come. Yeah here we are, still going strong. Right here in the place where we belong.”

He glanced towards the back and saw Cavas. He was watching him with a small smile on his face. He sang louder. “It’s a new world. This is a new start. We’re alive with the beating of young hearts. It’s a new day. We have a new plan. I’ll be waiting for you. Here I am. Waiting for you. Here I am. This is me. There’s nowhere else in Ocarr I’d rather be.” 

He stared directly at Cavas, feeling the music twist and change inside of him. “Here I am, it's just you and me. Today we make all our dreams come true. This is a new world. This is our new start. We’re alive with the beating of our young hearts. This is our new day. We have a new plan. I’ve been waiting for you...Here I am.”

The music slowly died out, and everything was silent. Cavas had disappeared once the song was over. Elios didn’t mind, he knew Cavas had felt the music. Cavas knew what he was trying to say.

Aldan stepped forward. “Elios...that was beautiful. Do you have any words to say to them?”

Elios looked out at everyone. “A new world is coming. A better world. And I am here waiting for all of you.”

~~~

Elios wanted to sleep after Service. He had to spend another two hours talking to people. He even had a very interesting conversation with a little girl about her doll. They decided that her dolly shouldn’t try and cross the ocean, because then she’d miss dinner.

He yawned as he went back up to his room, tugging at the gems in his hair. He went straight to his desk when he finally reached his room. Dropping down to fix his hair.

“No wonder you normally die.” he jumped and turned, Cavas was sitting on his bed. “You didn’t even notice me.”

“Sorry, I’m tired.” he yawned again and smiled. “You came to Service.”

“Didn’t want to miss your first one.” he stood and walked over to him. “Let me help you.”

Elios frowned as Cavas started to help with his hair. “You don’t have to help me Cavas.”

“I know, that’s why I like doing it. You don’t make me.” he hummed. “Do you want to come to the Cliffs again? Word has reached down there, and the kids recognized your name. They miss you.”

Elios hesitated. “People know me now.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you.” Cavas leaned down enough to put his chin on Elios’s shoulder. He looked at him through the mirror. “I promise.” he kissed his cheek.

Elios flushed. “Why do you do that?”

He saw something pass through Cavas’s eyes as he pulled away. “I...I’m sorry. I…”

Elios turned and looked at him. “I like it. I just don’t understand why.”

“Because I like you.” Cavas smiled. “I like spending time with you. And I like kissing you.” he turned slightly red. 

Elios pushed himself up and turned bright red before he pushed forward and kissed Cavas. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. He felt Cavas relax into him, hands slipping into his hair.

They separated slowly, and Cavas smiled. “I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.”

Elios blinked. “I...I’m not entirely sure what that means, but...I like being around you. And I think of you when I sing. You make me feel closer to Tavar than anything else does. I feel...I feel warm and like I can fly when I’m with you.”

Cavas chuckled. “Yeah. I feel that too. '' he kissed him again. “I really shouldn’t be doing this. I came here to sneak you out.”

“Give me another kiss and I’ll follow you anywhere.” Elios smiled when Cavas kissed him again.

“Dangerous words Tavar.” he whispered them in his ear, and Elios shivered. “Come on, The kids miss you.” he stepped away from him but grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the balcony.

Elios would follow him anywhere.


	19. Secrets

Elios stayed close to Cavas, making sure to keep his head down. He could still feel people staring at him though. They made their normal path through the Cliffs, heading towards where Cavas called home.

The kids were waiting for them. They all jumped up, before hesitating. Elios slipped off his hood and knelt down. “Don’t I get my hug?”

“A bunch of adults are saying you’re Tavar.” one of the younger girls wiped at her nose, she looked nervous.

“I am the vessel of Tavar, yes.” he smiled. 

“Then why are you here?” one of the older boys asked. “We’re just slaves.”

Elios frowned. “I thought we were friends?”

“You’re Tavar, you can’t be friends with us.” another girl whispered. “Tavar hates us.”

“No.” he shook his head. “I don’t hate you. All of this, everything you’re going through. It’s wrong.” he crawled forward and sat on his knees. “I want to change all of this. I will change all of this.”

They were all still hesitant, but they gave him the hugs he wanted and sat and asked him a million questions about being Tavar. Mostly what he could do. The answer was nothing yet. He was still mortal like them.

Someone walked over and whispered something to Cavas, he frowned. “Hey kids, can you watch over the priest for me? I need to talk to someone.”

Elios glanced up at him and smiled. “I’ll be safe with them.” he flushed when Cavas smiled and headed off.

Elios sat with the kids, enjoying listening to them and answering all their questions. An older Downlander walked over. “Ah, here you all are. It’s dinner time, your parents are looking for all of you.”

They all jumped up and ran off, shouting goodbye to Elios as they ran off. He chuckled as he waved, watching them go.

“So, the great Tavar is back. You know, I was six the last time you died.” Elios went very still when the Downlander spoke to him. “Not very many of us live this long, but I don’t leave the Cliffs often. It’s been a hard hundred years. I’m a hundred and ten, did you know that?”

“No.” Elios looked up at him. “My name is Elios. I am the vessel of Tavar. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“You came down here before. I remember, sitting in the road. You came over and picked me up, no hesitation. I have a feeling you’d been doing it for awhile. You were fifteen when the cult caught up with you?” he slowly sat down on a box nearby.

Elios flinched. “I don’t remember. I am sorry.” he’d come here before? He helped the kids before. Maybe Tavar was always trying to change it, but the cult never let him live long enough to try.

“I don’t expect you to remember.” he frowned, eyes narrowing as he looked at him. “You come here with that Cavas kid don’t you? Never did trust him. Don’t know what Marith was thinking, bringing him home.”

Elios tilted his head. “Marith?” Was that Cavas’s mom?

“Ah she was a sweet girl, too young to take care of whatever that boy is. All trouble. Most of us think he’s a sea demon. Rumors are that a few of us still live in the ocean, feral and more creature than person. She came home one day, the boy dying from infection in the cart she dragged behind her.” he shook his head. “He’d been shot with an arrow in the shoulder, still has the scar from it.”

A sea demon? Elios frowned. “Cavas is very kind.”

He laughed. “Kind? Sure, I’ll give you that. He loves the kids. But he’s pretty confrontational. Fights with all of us, says we’re too soft. Marith died when he was thirteen? That was when he joined that cult.”

Elios felt like cold water had been dumped over him. “Cult?” he couldn’t breath.

The man looked at him, eyes narrowed again. “What are they teaching kids these days? Those Uplanders are ruining our education.” oh had he forgotten Elios was Tavar? He was very old.

“You were talking about Cavas, what cult did he join?” please not that one. Please not the one he was thinking of.

“That Aquas one, only one down here. Asked all these questions about Aquas, and knew some stuff most of us had forgotten. We all figure he’s a sea demon, or at least half. He smelled like the ocean when he first got here.” he shook his head. “Kid brought all kinds of trouble. The cult was barely a thing anymore before he started asking all his questions.”

Elios felt sick. “The Cult of Aquas is here?”

“Oh yeah, they normally keep pretty quiet. Not sure how they’re going to react to Tavar being back. Hope the kid keeps himself safe.” he shook his head. “Ah Marith such a sweet young girl. Such a sad thing when she died. Her master killed her. I remember her growing up, never said no that girl, loved everyone. That boy she brought home was nothing but bad luck.”

Elios slowly pushed himself to his feet. “You said Cavas was part of the Cult of Aquas, what did you mean?”

“Cavas? Ah the sea demon. He normally steals food for the kids. Sometimes books for that cult. Heard he searches the Temple for signs of Tavar. I hope when he does come back the kids long gone.” he shook his head. “A bad egg that one. Told her to drown him when I noticed he still had gills.”

Elios shook his head. “The cult, where are they?”

“What cult?” he frowned. “Ah, the Aquas one? They’re long gone. Wiped out during the purge. Such a sad thing, all the kids dead in the street. My own mother hid me in a sewer for three days before it was safe. I don’t think the guards cared if you were part of the cult or not. You were too young to remember.”

Elios blinked. Did he say anything in order? Was anything he saying actually true? Cavas couldn’t be part of the cult. Cavas kissed him. Cavas liked him….didn’t he?

“Kegan.” Elios jumped when Cavas spoke, he smiled and walked over. “I was wondering where you disappeared to. Scaring Elios with your ghost stories?”

Kegan scowled. “Sea demon.”

Cavas narrowed his eyes. “It isn’t nice to say that to people Kegan. We’re all we have.” he stared at Kegan until the old man looked away. He turned to Elios and reached for him.

Elios yelped and jumped, moving away from him. Cavas looked confused. “Ah, sorry. I just...he started talking about the last purge.”

“Kegan is the oldest person here. He’s a little nutty though, his mind mixes up events. When I was younger he used to tell me about how my mom fought in the last purge.” he laughed. “His stories are interesting though.”

Elios stared at him, he wasn’t sure what to do. How to act. He swallowed. “I...I should probably be getting home. It’s going to get dark soon.” he rubbed his arm.

Cavas frowned before he nodded. “Yeah, I’ll take you back.” 

Elios followed Cavas through the streets. He flinched any time Cavas got too close to him. They were silent as they walked.

Cavas tried to help him climb up his tower, but Elios scrambled up quickly. He thought about closing the balcony doors behind him, but instead went to his closet and started to change back into his own clothing.

“What did Kegan say to you that’s got you so jumpy?” Cavas dropped onto his bed, tilting his head so he could see the closet door.

“He mentioned a woman named Marith.” he stayed hidden in his closet.

“My mom. Or, she picked me up when I was ten, brought me here. Died when I was thirteen. I didn’t have a mom before her, so I called her mom.” his voice was level, he sounded calm.

“Why did he call you sea demon?” he didn’t want to look at him. He didn’t want to see him right now.

Cavas was quiet for a moment. “Ah...it's a racist remark among us. For those who were born closer to the ocean. I was born right by the wall. They say we’re closer to Aquas because of it.”

“Are you?” Cavas didn’t answer. Elios slowly walked over to his closet door and gasped. Cavas was blocking it. He threw himself back, falling and breathing quickly.

Cavas narrowed his eyes. “What did Kegan say to you?”

“N-nothing.” he swallowed. “He just talked about how Marith shouldn’t have brought you home because you were a sea demon, Then he mentioned the purge and how he’d met me before. I swear.”

Cavas softened, kneeling down. “You shouldn’t be afraid of me Elios. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Elios was still shaking. “How do I know that?”

“I haven’t hurt you yet.” he snapped at him. “How many chances have I had and I still haven’t hurt you. Why do you think I would hurt you?”

“Why would you protect me?” he was a part of the cult. It didn’t make any sense. 

Cavas’s eyes widened before he pushed himself forward. Elios pushed himself back and he hesitated. “Elios...whatever Kegan said, he doesn’t know the whole story.”

“Is the Cult of Aquas still past the Cliffs?” he whispered.

Cavas flinched. “Yes.”

Elios was shaking. “Are you a part of the cult?” Cavas didn’t answer. He looked away. Elios wanted to throw up. “Cavas...are you a member of the Cult of Aquas?” he flinched away from him. “Are you a member of the cult that wants me dead?”

Cavas took a breath before he slowly nodded. “Yes.” he looked at him quickly. “But Elios-”

“I want you to leave.” his voice broke. 

“Elios-”

“Get out.” tears filled his eyes. “Get out!” he grabbed one of his shoes and threw it at him. “Get out! Get out! GET OUT!” he started sobbing.

Cavas stared at him. “Elios...please just listen to me.”

Elios screamed, making Cavas jump, eyes wide. Elios screamed again. “ASCH!” his voice broke and he fell over, sobbing.

Cavas jumped up and ran for the balcony. Elios heard his door crash open. Asch fell into the closet. “Elios! Elios what happened are you alright?” there were guards behind him, securing the room.

Elios grabbed him and hugged him. “Block it off. Block my balcony off please.” he was shaking, sobbing.

“What happened Elios?” Asch brushed his fingers through his hair. “Why were you screaming?”

“I feel like...there’s something in my chest and it’s broken and shattered. And the pieces and cutting me over and over.” he bit down on his lip. “I don’t understand. Why does it hurt so much?”

“Oh Elios...please tell me what happened. I can’t help you if you won’t tell me anything.” Elios shook his head and hid in Asch’s chest. 

Ash sighed and hugged him. “I’ll get rid of your balcony tonight.”


	20. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope all of you are staying safe, and washing your hands. I know not everyone can stay in quarantine because of work and I hope if you have to go into public that you're safe. Enjoy the new chapter and if you need to talk I'm here <3

Elios didn’t eat for three days. Asch had put boards over his balcony doors. He didn’t go to Service, he didn’t read. He just lay in bed and slept. He wasn’t sure if he was actually sleeping. He’d just...blank out for hours.

His door opened and he heard someone walk over. “Elios? Asch is starting to worry about you.” Aldan sat down next to him on the bed.

Elios blinked, not really looking at him. He didn’t bother answering. Asch had been worried since that night.

“You don’t have to tell me what happened, but know that I am here for you. I only want you happy Elios.” he brushed back his hair. “What can I do to make you happy? Do you want to leave? I’ll send you to another Temple. Do you want to be alone? I’ll order all the servants out of the Temple. We won’t use them anymore. Do you want the stars? I’ll find a way to give them to you.”

Elios blinked and looked at him. “I don’t want to die.” he whispered.

Aldan looked alarmed. “You won’t. I won’t let anything hurt you. I would gladly give my life for yours.”

Slowly Elios sat up. “I...I made friends with a Downlander.” tears filled his eyes. “I thought....I thought we were friends. I thought he cared about me. But... I snuck out of my room to see the Cliff’s. And one of the Downlanders down there...he warned me that my friend was using me. He’s a member of the Cult of Aquas.”

Aldan went very still. “Did he hurt you?”

“No. He never hurt me. He...I thought he was my friend. But he was just getting close to me so he could…” his bottom lip wobbled.

Aldan hugged him. “I am so sorry. I am so very sorry you had to learn this lesson the hard way. People are cruel, and I hoped to keep you safe from that. I never wanted you to feel like this.”

Elios curled into him. “I don’t like this feeling. I hate this feeling. I shouldn’t be feeling this. Tavar doesn’t feel these things. Tavar is above all of this.”

Aldan shushed him, stroking his hair. “Elios you are mortal. Even if you hold his soul inside of you, Tavar feels as you do. Because you and him are one. You are mortal and flawed and that is fine because no one is perfect. Not even Tavar.”

“But…” Elios shook his head. “Tavar is God of...everything. He should be perfect. I should be perfect.”

“Mortals aren’t perfect. And Tavar loved us because of our flaws. If you were not the vessel of Tavar, and he were here, he would love you as he loves us all. But he can’t, because you don’t love yourself. And he is you.” Aldan made Elios look at him. “You, Elios, are Tavar. There is no separation.”

“I think...I think I loved him.” Aldan went very still. “He...I enjoyed my time with him. Is it wrong? Is that why it hurts so much? Because it was wrong?”

“No, love is not wrong. Though...being with a Downlander is very frowned upon. They are slaves, and people take advantage of that. It is nearly impossible to tell if the Downlander actually wants the relationship.” he frowned.

“People do that? They...they lie about love?” Cavas had said he loved him. Was that all an act? Just a reason for him to get closer to him?

Aldan sighed. “Some people are cruel, and all they want to do is hurt others. Like that man you met at Service the other day. The world is filled with people like that, and I tried so hard to keep them away from you.”

“He was exciting, and I wanted to know more about my people.” he shook slightly. “I just wanted to help all of them. Isn’t that what Tavar is for? I’m supposed to give people hope. He taught me how. He let me practice talking to people on the Downlanders. I trusted him.”

“Oh Elios.” he hugged him again. “I wish I could take away your pain. What do you want me to do? Tell me anything and I’ll do it.”

“I just...I’ll be okay tomorrow. I’ll go to Service tomorrow. Can you just sit with me today? I want to be with you.” he nuzzled into him. “I feel safe with you.”

“Of course I’ll stay with you. For as long as you need.” he kissed the top of his head. “Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten.”

“Can Asch eat with us? And...Lady Jessa. I know she’s worried. I’m sorry for worrying all of you.” he relaxed into him.

“We all care about you Elios.” he raised his voice slightly. “Asch, can you and Lady Jessa come join us for lunch?”

Asch stepped into the room, helping Lady Jessa with a few trays. Elios smiled. “I’m sorry I haven’t been eating.”

“Oh shush, stop right there. Let me make you a plate.” she started to pile food onto his plate, making him smile.

Asch dropped next to Aldan, handing him his own plate. “I was talking to the guard today, they said to tell you the flowers are blooming in the garden.”

“Thank you.” he loved the garden. “How have all of you been?”

Lady Jessa hummed, handing him his plate. “Haven’t had much to do since you aren’t making such a mess of things anymore. I had a whole day to myself yesterday. Nearly sent me into a panic.”

They all laughed. Aldan shook his head. “I have been working on trying to find the people who sang for the Downlanders. Things have died down since, however I am worried it might happen again. I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of it.”

Elios remembered that. He remembered singing with Cavas. He sang to him. He felt sick. Swallowing he forced himself to keep eating. “We could try calming the Downlanders down. Maybe give them fresh food? We have so much of it.”

Aldan hummed. “That is actually a wonderful idea. If they are fed, they will be happy. I’ll talk to the right people in the morning.”

Asch was picking at his food. “I was thinking, since you’re allowed to leave your room now. You should have lunch with us. If you’re not ready for that we could have it in my office. Just to get you out and about.”

“I’d like that.” less time in his room meant less time alone. He didn’t want to be alone. Alone meant he was thinking about Cavas. He swallowed. “How has Service been?”

Aldan hummed. “People asked about you the first day. I told them that you were busy, and would be back in a few days. They wished you luck on whatever you were doing.”

Elios hesitated, looking at his food. “You’re not...you’re not going to start a purge because of this...are you?”

Aldan frowned. “I was thinking of it.”

“Please don’t. I...I’ve been down there. They are all very kind, and mostly children. One of them. He’s old enough to remember the last purge and he talked about how many kids were slaughtered in the streets.  _ Kids _ Aldan. We shouldn’t be killing kids.” he shook his head. “How many innocents die during a purge? The answer should be none.”

Asch glanced at Aldan, he was frowning. “I try my best to make sure that no one is hurt unless they need to be. I have gone through the Cliffs several times though, and have found no sign of the cult.”

“I guess they’re quiet. The guy I was talking to couldn’t tell me where they were. They keep to themselves.” he shook his head. “And the member I talked with...I didn’t feel like asking him.”

“Wait what?” Asch looked quickly at Aldan and Lady Jessa. “You know a member of the cult? Who are they?”

Cavas. He works here sometimes, and is the thief that stole my Fool’s Lily. His eyes wandered over to the plant. He had it vining up the side of his wall. He’d sectioned that part of the room off, and cut it every time it tried to grow past it. 

“I can’t tell you. Not yet.” he looked at Asch when he was about to argue. “I’m not ready yet.”

Aldan put a hand on his knee. “Take your time.” he whispered. “So would you like to sing at Service tomorrow? Or maybe we can have Asch sing?”

Asch groaned. “Or, maybe you could sing.”

Elios chuckled. “I can sing. But next Service Asch or you could sing. I’d like to hear you sing Asch.”

“I’ll sing whenever you want Elios.” he gave him a soft smile.

“Could you sing right now?” he bit his lip.

“Oh I’d love that.” Lady Jessa grinned.

Asch laughed. “Alright. I’ll sing.”


	21. Forgotten

Asch rocked on his heels, wearing his uniform. He had a sword on his hip, and a bow across his back. He had a few men with him and there was a sick feeling in his stomach. But he had to do his job. He needed to.

Aldan walked over to him, he looked tired. “Are your men ready?”

Asch gave a sharp nod. “Yes High Priest.” he nodded to his men and the house was surrounded. 

They were outside of a home past the Cliffs. He could sense Downlanders watching them, but they kept their distance. That was good, he didn’t want any of them getting hurt. Elios seemed pretty upset at the thought of anyone getting hurt.

Elios...it had been a month since everything happened with that Downlander. It hadn’t been talked about since. But...Asch didn’t mind. He almost didn’t want to know who had hurt Elios. He was afraid of what he would do to them.

A quick wave of his hand and three guards went into the house. The rest held their weapons at the ready. There was a crash from inside, with a loud scream, before it was followed by cursing.

An Uplander man was dragged out of the house. A Downlander female was escorted out behind them. She was crying, and shaking. 

The man was fighting, his golden blond hair just long enough to brush his sharply pointed ears. Golden eyes flashed in the light. He was cursing them as he tried to fight back. 

The guard pushed him down onto his knee, putting a hand on the back of his neck they pressed his head down. Aldan frowned. “You are blessed.”

“Fuck you I’m not priest material.” he tried to spit at him, but the guards kept his head down.

Aldan shook his head. “What was the last song you sang?”

“Fuck. You.” he stopped fighting, but was still tense.

“Asch.” Aldan stepped to the side. 

Asch stepped forward and knelt in front of him. He put his hands on either side of his head and his eyes flashed gold. The man started screaming, and Asch flinched, hissing in pain. He kept his grip, and warped music started to play in the air. 

Aldan waved his hand. “Enough.” they fell apart. One of the guards helped Asch stand, he was panting. “Asch?”

“Love song. For her. He asked her to marry him.” Asch glanced towards the woman. “She said no.” 

She looked surprised, of course she would be. He was lying through his teeth. But he didn’t want her to suffer anymore than she was already going to. “I recommend letting her go High Priest.”

“After. The box.” he looked behind him, and a Priest stepped forward. She bowed her head, holding out a small wooden box. There were several markings carved into the wood. She curtsied slightly. “High Priest.”

He took the box and looked at Asch. “You know what you must do.”

Asch hated this part. He knew it could only be done by a blessed. It was the main reason he hadn’t been forced to become a priest. Someone needed to do the dirty work. He didn’t mind normally. But this always left him feeling dirty. Even if the people deserved it. 

He took the box and stood in front of the man. The man was forced to look at him. His eyes went wide. “No. No please no. I’ll do anything, please.” he started to struggle again. “Please don’t do this.”

Asch took a deep breath. “You have broken the law, and you have tainted your blessing. You must pay for what you have done.” he knelt in front of him and opened the box.

The man started to scream. It didn’t seem like anything was happening, but the man was screaming in agony. The gold in his eyes dulled before flaring, and the box snapped shut. He sagged in the guards arms.

Asch stood, holding tightly to the box. Aldan frowned, looking upset. “The Downlander.” he waved his hand.

The woman was brought over to him and let go. She dropped next to him. “Feric? Feric my love? What happened? What did they do to you?” she hesitantly reached out to touch him, but pulled her hand away at the last second.

Fenric blinked a few times, before he looked at her. “Verona? What are you doing here? I…” he frowned. “Why are you trying to touch me?” he tried to move away from her.

“Feric? My love-” she cut off when he gave her a disgusted look.

“Love? You have forgotten your place slave.” the guards helped him stand and he stumbled slightly. “I…” he looked at her, and something flashed in his eyes, but he just frowned. “You need to leave.”

Asch handed the box to Aldan and helped the woman stand. “Come with me Verona.” he led her out of the circle of guards. “Run, quickly. Before they change their minds.” he watched as she ran.

Aldan looked at Feric. “Are you in love with that slave?”

“Of course not. I...I just stay down here to help people. I sing for them so they don’t lose hope. I don’t love one of them. She’s a Downlander.” he looked at all of the guards. “Am I under arrest?”

“You have to move to the Temple, and you will train to become a priest. Other than that no, you are not under arrest.” Aldan smiled and looked at the guards. “Escort him to the Temple please.”

Asch frowned once they were all gone. “I hate taking songs from people. Doesn’t feel right.”

“So you have said. But you know how necessary it is. Or have you forgotten that song about murder? It started a riot, five people died.” he caressed the box.

“I remember.” They didn’t take songs often. This was only the fourth song Asch had ever taken. But he’d seen where they were kept. Dozens, maybe even a hundred songs. All locked away. As well as the memories and emotions.

When a song is taken, it takes everything that the person put into that song. For Fenric, that meant their whole relationship. All of his memories of them together. All of his emotions and love for her. Now trapped in this small little box.

“You really are perfect Asch.” Aldan smiled. “This Temple would fall apart without you.” 

Asch smiled. “Probably.” he took the box and escorted Aldan back to the Temple.


	22. Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it hard for anyone else to keep track of the days? No one in my house is working right now, so I never know what day it is anymore. I hope everyone is doing alright.

Elios had entered a routine. He would wake up in the morning, eat breakfast with Lady Jessa, then get ready for the day. Once he was ready he would go down to the main part of the Temple, spend his morning talking to people, and if there was Service he would stay and watch. After he would talk to people for a few more hours, before eating lunch with Asch. Then he would go to the library and read until dinner with Aldan. After that he’d go to bed.

He repeated this, every day. Most nights he cried himself to sleep, but he was getting better. He only one up to nightmares once or twice a week. Normally he’d sneak down to the library on those nights and read until sunrise, then go back to his room and get ready for breakfast with Lady Jessa.

He’d thought tonight would be no different. He woke up clutching his blankets, sobs breaking the stillness of his room. He never remembered his nightmares, but something told him they belonged to Tavar.

Rubbing at his eyes Elios forced himself to relax. He shivered slightly from the breeze coming into his room. He must have forgotten to close his-

He went very still, eyes darting over to his balcony. The boards were gone, the doors wide open. He shook and whimpered.

“If I wanted you dead I could have done it before you woke up.” Cavas was sitting at the end of his bed, watching him. He didn’t look well. In fact, he looked like he hadn’t slept the whole two months they’d been separated.

Elios opened his mouth to scream and Cavas darted forward, covering his mouth with his hand. “Oh no, I’m not letting you do that again.” he hissed.

Elios was breathing quickly, his heart racing. He kicked out at him, reaching up to claw at his arm. Cavas hissed in pain and threw his weight forward. He straddled Elios, pinning him to the bed he used one hand to grab Elios’s wrists and the other he kept over his mouth.

He hissed. “Stop it. I’m not going to kill you. I’m just here to talk to you. You owe me that much. Let me explain.” he sighed. “Five minutes. Please.”

Elios was still frightened, but he slowly nodded. Cavas slowly let go of his wrists, and sat up, releasing him. He removed his hand from his mouth. Elios blinked back tears. “What do you want?” he whispered.

“To explain. You didn’t let me last time.” he took a deep breath and looked at the ceiling. “Okay, how to start. Fuck. Okay. I’m what people call a sea demon. Or at least I think I am. I have gills, only they have gills. But I was left at a Temple, so I don’t know my parents. When I was ten I ran away. I wanted to go to the ocean, but they shot me down. I told you that. I...I heard stories about Tavar in my old Temple. I wanted to talk to him, debate with him. Find out why we were slaves. And Aquas, I wanted to know everything people knew about Aquas.” he hesitated.

Elios didn’t dare say anything. His heart was still racing. Cavas didn’t seem like he was going to hurt him. But he didn’t think Cavas was part of the cult before either.

“I decided, when I was younger. That I would look for Tavar. I would do my best to convince him to set us free, and I would keep him alive. I joined the cult...well for two reasons. The first is they knew stories about our past that no one else did. The second, because they always seem to find you.” he looked at Elios. “How else was I supposed to protect Tavar?”  
Elios stared at him. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?” he whispered.

“You don’t.” Cavas smiled. “But I promise you that I am. I swear to you I only want to keep you alive. I...Elios please you have to believe me. I only joined them to protect you. I would never hurt you.”

“And kissing me?” he whispered.

Cavas flushed. “Ah...kissing you was…” he was a bright red. “I like Elios, I fell for Elios. I wanted to kiss you before I found out you were Tavar. It was wrong. I...I shouldn’t have. But I did and I told myself not to but…” he shrugged. “I only fell harder.”

Elios tried to push himself up, and Cavas let him. Cavas was now sitting in his lap, and Elios was sitting up, keeping himself up with his hands. “Do you want me alive because I can free slaves?”

“I want you alive because I care about you.” he didn’t even hesitate. 

Elios bit his lip. “I...I don’t want to be hurt again. I don’t want to go through this again. I felt like you ripped my heart out.”

Cavas hummed and cupped his face. “I won’t hurt you again. If you asked, I would never leave your side.”

“Aldan would make you.” he turned slightly red. “I...I want you to kiss me. But we should probably fix the balcony. Asch is going to freak out.”

“Tell him you did it.” he kissed him, pulling back quickly. “The cult isn’t that big, and they aren’t organized. They’ll never get to you. As long as they stay how they are.”

Elios quickly kissed him again. “Good. I don’t care about them. I know you between you and Asch I’ll be safe.” he kissed him a third time.

“I wasn’t expecting you to forgive me so fast.” he giggled and nuzzled into him, his scales felt strange against his skin. “And I thought you’d have questions.”

“I have a lot of questions.” Elios pulled back enough to look at him and tilted his head. He looked at the scales on his neck, there, just barely, were three cracks in the scales. “Are these your gills?”

Cavas giggled. “Yeah. Don’t have much of a use for them. Seeing as I’m never in the water.”

Elios gently touched them and they fluttered, making him squeal. “How did you do that?” he gasped.

“I didn’t. They reacted because you touched him. It tickled.” he flushed when Elios tugged at his shirt, but helped him take it off. 

“You have patches of scales all over…” there were some on his shoulders, his chest, and down his hips. “What do they do?”

Cavas hummed. “They help us in the water. Or they used to.” he shrugged and reached forward, following the tip of Elios’s ear. “You’re beautiful.” he whispered.

Elios was a delicate pink. “I’d rather look at you.” he ran his fingers over the scales on his chest.

Cavas hummed, closing his eyes. “Are you going to keep exploring or ask more questions?”

“Why the cult?” he didn’t stop touching him.

“Because they always kill you. So I figured they had a way to find you. From what I’ve gathered it's just their good luck your bad.” he shrugged before he yawned. 

“You’re tired. Stay here for tonight.” Elios dropped back down with a huff, looking up at him.

Cavas turned red and swallowed. “Thought you wanted to fix the door.”

“Ash will understand. Stay the night with me.” Elios smiled. “I’ve missed you, and the kids.”

“They miss you too.” he mumbled before climbing off of him. “Are you sure about this?” 

Elios pulled open the blankets and giggled when Cavas struggled to get under them. He curled against him. “I think I love you.” he whispered.

“That's a bad idea Elios.” Cavas kissed the top of his head and held him. They both quickly fell asleep.

Elios woke up to someone clearing their throat. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, opening them. Asch stood next to his bed, eyebrow raised. “Sleep well?”

Elios was about to answer when he felt something tighten around his waist. He quickly looked to the side. Cavas was hidden under the blankets. “We were just sleeping. Aldan still hasn’t told me what else I can do in a bed.”

Cavas snorted, making Asch raise his eyebrow again. “Is that the boy you’ve been crying over?”

“Asch…” he frowned. “Yes.”

Asch sighed. “And the fact he’s a member of the cult?”

Cavas didn’t peek out, but he still spoke. “Won’t hurt him. Won’t let them.” he sounded tired.

Asch sighed. “Just get him out, I’ll tell Aldan you asked to have your balcony back.” he turned and headed out of the room.

Cavas pushed his way out of the blankets and giggled. “That was very close.” he frowned suddenly. “Won’t he tell someone? You’re kind of Tavar. And I’m kind of a cult member.”

“I trust Asch.” he giggled at Cavas’s hair. “You look like a bird.”

“Yeah? So do you.” he grabbed him and kissed him. “I’ll keep an eye out so I can come see you again. We can go check on the kids together.”

“Tonight. Oh, also.” he jumped up, and went to his desk. He grabbed a silver bracelet, with light blue gems decorating it. “Here.”

Cavas was bright red. “Elios...giving someone a favor is a big deal.”

“I know. I read about it. But...you don’t have to wear it. If you don’t want to.” a favor was a declaration of love.

Cavas looked at it, and there was something conflicted in his eyes before he sighed. “If I get beat up for wearing this it's your fault.” he put the bracelet on, smiling. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Tonight.” he walked Cavas to the balcony and watched him climb over the railing. Cavas had accepted his favor. Now he just had to end slavery. No problem.


	23. Promise (Age 18-19)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just wanted to give a heads up that I might not be able to post next Saturday. With the Quarantine I don't have access to the internet and have been using my phone data to update. Well I'm almost out and I doubt it will last me to the next update. I'll try my best, and hopefully I can get it to you. <3 Stay safe everyone.

Elios hummed as he braided his hair, smiling at the kids watching him. “Would you like me to braid all of your hair as well?” they all giggled and shook their heads before running off. He assumed to tell their parents he was there.

Most people, surprisingly, still didn’t know he was Tavar. Or if they did they didn’t act like it. He sang for them, and they let him play with their kids. Cavas would still bring them food, and Elios would read to them. He loved it. Once a week he’d sneak out to see them.

He felt happier than he ever had. He sang more than he ever had. Most days, Cavas would sing with him. It brought hope to the Downlanders. Though hope was bringing problems.

Elios debated with Aldan a few times about the slaves, but he mostly spoke with Asch about it. Asch was willing to listen to him. Aldan was to set in his ways to understand things were changing.

Downlanders were revolting all along the coast, attacking food stores, and stealing cloth for clothing. So far no one was hurt, but the Uplanders were getting scared. Aldan wanted to do another purge, but Elios refused to let him.

Asch refused to do one without Elios’s permission. It caused some tension between them, they no longer ate dinner together.

Cavas came up behind him, putting his chin on his shoulder. “What if I told you that I finally managed to secretly turn in all the cult members?”

Elios gasped and turned, eyes wide. “They’re all arrested?”

“Asch took the last one this morning. He probably realized it was me awhile ago, but I’m still glad I’ve never actually had any ties to the arrests.” he shrugged. “The cult needed to go anyway.”

Elios hugged him, kissing him. “Thank you Cavas. You don’t know what this means to me.”

“Anything to keep you safe.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “How has Service been?”

“People have finally slowed down. Instead of taking three hours in the morning, now they only take two.” he smiled. “I wouldn’t trade it for anything though. I love helping.”

“I know.” Cavas started to pull him along, they were just going for a walk. “I’ve been trying to convince people your actually down here. Most don’t believe you’re really Tavar.”

“I don’t mind. It means less of a chance for Aldan finding out.” he sighed. “Though I feel terrible lying to him.”

“He wouldn’t understand.” Cavas swung their arms between them. “Any more weird Tavar memories?”

“No I-” he cut off, blinking a few times. “I…” something felt...off. He looked around, frowning. “I haven’t…”

The ocean stretched before him. He was standing at the shore, watching as the waves gently brushed over the sand. He loved the ocean, but she wasn’t tamable. It was dangerous for him to go out there. They said Aquas drowned anyone who tried. But he was Tavar, and he never backed down from a challenge.

Elios gasped, grabbing his chest. Cavas was in front of him, frowning. “What happened? You spaced out on me.”

“I...I remembered the ocean. I remembered deciding to go out into the ocean. Even though people warned me Aquas would drown me. I didn’t care. I was...I was bored.” he’d been bored.

Cavas frowned. “Bored?”

“Yeah…” Elios giggled. “Tavar was  _ bored _ so he decided to go fuck with the ocean.”

“Whoa, whoa look out. Priest Elios dropped an F bomb. Someone call the High Priest, we have a sinner on our hands.” Cavas smiled when Elios burst into giggles. “So, do you think you’re remembering because you’re almost twenty one?”

“No idea. Maybe this is how it's supposed to go. Maybe I’m weird.” he shrugged. “I just know I’m happy.”

~~~

Elios sang at Service. After he was humming as he helped clean everything up. A young man walked over to him. “Priest Elios?”

He looked at him. “Yes, how can I help you?”

“I...many years ago I fell in love with a blessed. Our marriage was denied. I was wondering if you could at least let me talk to him again.” he bit his lip. “He just...disappeared one day. It took me years to track him here.”

Elios frowned. “Why was your marriage denied?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. We came to the city and asked the High Priest. A few days later he told me it couldn’t be granted, and my love was gone.”

Elios thought for a moment, trying to think of why the marriage wasn’t granted. “Do you think I would know this person?”

“His name is Asch.” he hesitated. “He wears glasses, and was going to become a guard, instead of a priest.”

Asch...Asch was going to marry him? What had happened? “May I ask your name?”

“Kiran.” he gave him a soft smile. “If you find him, will you please tell him I miss him? I’m in the city until I know if he’s here or not.”

Elios nodded, watching him walk off. He frowned and slipped through the people, going off to find Asch. He was in his office, cleaning his sword. “Asch, do you know a Kiran?”

“Kiran? I…” he frowned. “I don’t think I do? Why do you ask?”

“A young man just came by looking for you. He said you two were going to be married. But the marriage was denied by Aldan.” it didn’t make sense.

“First, why would I marry a guy? Second, why would Aldan deny that? He must have confused me with someone else.” he frowned. “Kiran…” he huffed and shook his head. “I think I’d remember something…” he stopped, frowning deeply.

“Asch?” Elios stepped towards him.

“What? Oh sorry kid. Got lost in my head for a second. It’s probably nothing.” he smiled and watched Elios leave. His smile disappeared once he was gone.

~~~

Elios was locked in his room. The balcony boarded over again. There had been a purge of a city farther south. The Downlanders had revolted, attacking the Uplanders. They’d set their homes on fire while they were sleeping.

Elios and Aldan had gotten into a fight about the purge. But Elios knew Aldan was right. They’d killed dozens with that fire, including children. They had to pay the price.

The two bottom boards came loose and Cavas crawled in. “Do I want to know?”

“Purge, two cities south.” Cavas paled. “Downlanders set fire to the city in protests against slavery. Ten kids died. A lot more adults.”

“Shit.” Cavas walked over and sat on his bed. “This is getting out of hand. The Downlanders are just making things worse. I’d recommend another song, but that's how we started this mess.”

“I know.” Elios sighed. “I just wish we could stop all of this fighting. I’ve tried talking to Aldan, but he doesn’t listen.”

“You’re Tavar.” Cavas frowned.

“Doesn’t mean anything when I can’t do anything.” Elios was sitting at his desk. He turned and looked at him. “What do you think Aquas would do?”

“He’s the ocean. So it depends on his day I guess? The ocean is very tempermental.” he shrugged. 

“Not helpful.” he sighed and rubbed his shoulder. “All we’re doing is killing each other. This isn’t getting us anywhere.”

“I know.” Cavas sighed before he smiled. “Hey, come take a nap with me.”

“I have studying to do.” Elios turned back to his books.

“Come on. Please. A nap sounds like heaven right now. And you look like you haven’t slept in days.” Cavas patted the bed. “Your bed misses you.”

“Beds cannot miss people. It is a bed.” Elios smiled.

Cavas huffed. “I miss you then. And as your boyfriend I demand you come over here and cuddle with me.”

“Cuddle, is that what you want to do?” Elios smiled when Cavas turned red. Elios had found a book in the library about what  _ boyfriends _ could do. The book had that name for them too. He loved saying it.

“Yes, just cuddle. Please. A nice five hour nap.” he giggled.

“That’s called sleeping, not napping.” Elios frowned. “If you want to stay the night you can.”

“No, just a nap. You and me, right now.” Cavas stood and Elios squealed when he grabbed him. He lifted the whole chair to the bed and dropped him onto it.

Elios was laughing from where he fell, the chair half on top of him. “You’re ridiculous.” he giggled.

“Nah, I’m just fun.”

~~~

“Nineteen, how does it feel? Are you ready to be Tavar yet?” Cavas smiled from where he sat in Elios’s room, eating some type of seed. 

“I feel the same as yesterday.” he frowned. “It’s strange to think I only have two more years.”

“Then you can tell Aldan to shove it and you’ll set everyone free.” he smiled.

“I’ll be a little nicer to Aldan. He’s like my father.” Elios looked at Cavas. “Can you believe we’ve known each other for four years now?”

“Has it really been that long?” he frowned before smiling a little. “Wow, four years. And I’m still not sure if I love you or not.”

Elios snorted. “Well I love you.” Cavas turned red. “Some of the kids aren’t kids anymore.”

“Nope, they’re working now. Given away to some nice house, or business.” he huffed. “Man I hate thinking about that stuff. Distract me.”

Elios turned and looked at him. “Sing for me. No one will notice if you do it here.”

Cavas hesitated, before he nodded. “Okay. I can sing for you.”

As the music swelled in the air, neither of them noticed Aldan gently closing the door as he headed back down stairs.


	24. Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend let me borrow their internet so I could update. In celebration, have this [Song.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_VmsK2x9Y4Q) Enjoy your day <3

Cavas hummed as he walked, enjoying the night air. He had wanted to stay with Elios, but he had work in the morning and his master would notice if he wasn’t late. Or coming through the back door.

He giggled and skipped, bouncing down the street. He was happy, truly happy. For the first time in...he didn’t know how many years. Elios made him happy. Elios reminded him of-

He stopped that thought, stopping with a frown. He gave a sharp shake of his head. “It doesn’t matter. Elios is Tavar and that...well that complicates everything.” he sighed. “But he makes me happy.”

Elios made him feel normal, like he wasn’t just a slave who slept in the dirt with only his cloak as warmth. Elios made him think things could change. He’d doubted for a while that anything really could.

But things were changing. Downlanders were fighting back. And Elios was safe. Elios was going to survive, he’d make him survive. He had to survive. There would be a purge if he didn’t.

He groaned. Not that that was the only reason he wanted him to survive. Oh Aquas he was bad at this. Leaning against a wall he huffed. “I’m not even home yet and I’ve already managed to ruin my good mood.”

He wasn’t even to the Cliffs yet. He was still in the city, but it was late enough that no one was out. Even most of the Downlanders had gone home. The stars shone brightly in the sky above him.

Pushing away from the wall he took a deep breath. “Alright, let's think about this. You’re pretty sure you’re in love with Elios. Which is just….oh Tavar, shit.” he blew his hair out of his eyes. “Do you really love him, is the question? He loves you...and fuck he deserves better if I don’t actually love him.”

He looked around. “I want to love him. I think so anyway. He...but he’s  _ Tavar _ . This is...fuck.” he groaned and leaned back, covering his face with his hands. “Why is this so hard?”

A soft tune played through the air, and he quickly stomped it down. “Oh no, this is not the place for a song. Someone might see me.” and he didn’t look like an Uplander. They’d know something was wrong.

But...if he sang a song about Elios...he’d know for sure if he loved him or not. He pushed away from the wall and started walking again, trying to quickly get back to the Cliffs. He could sing safely at home. The others watched out for him.

He made it to the warehouses before he broke down. Stopping he looked around and shook out his hands. “Alright. Elios. Focus on Elios. Focus on Elios.” he took a deep breath and felt the music swell inside of him.

“I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams.” he started to sing, eyes burning gold. “Forgive me my weakness, but I don’t know why. Without you it’s hard to  _ survive _ .”

The music picked up, and he bounced around, feeling it swell and bob around him. “Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly! Can’t you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side.” he laughed as he danced. “Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky. Can’t you feel my heart beat fast, I can’t let you go. I want you in my life.”

Cavas didn’t notice people watching him, listening to his song. He was happy, he was in love with Elios. 

“Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky. They wipe away tears I might cry. The good and the bad times we’ve been through them all. You make me rise as I fall.” he spun around. “Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can’t you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side! Cause everytime we touch , I feel the static. And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky! Can’t you hear my heart beat so, I can’t let you go. I want you in my life.”

The music slowly died down, and Cavas was left breathing deeply in the empty street. He giggled. “I’m in love with Elios. Fuck this is so messed up. What am I going to do?” he smiled and shook his head.

“You will not have to worry about it for much longer.” he froze and looked up. He was surrounded by the guard. 

A woman stood in front of him, she wore the clothing of the Priests. She smiled and he quickly bowed his head. “Priestess.”

“Oh please, I saw your whole song. High Priest Aldan sent me after you because he figured you were the friend Elios liked to talk to. But now...after seeing this. I don’t think he’s going to stick to his offer.” she smiled.

Cavas glanced at the guards. “O-offer?”

“Oh yes. He wanted me to offer you a place in the Temple. That way you could spend more time with Elios. He is nearing his awakening soon, and Aldan wishes the boy to be as happy as possible.” she tilted his head. “Though I don’t care how happy he is. He won’t remember any of this anyway after he wakes up as Tavar. Mortal lives won’t matter to him.”

“You obviously haven’t heard the old stories of Tavar.” he grunted when one of the guards hit him in the stomach and he dropped to his knees.

“I’m sure once Aldan learns you’re half Uplander, he won’t disagree with my choice. Guards, grab him. Bring him to the Chamber.” she turned and walked off.

Cavas jumped up and tried to run, but another guards grabbed him. He struggled and they hit him in the stomach again, knocking the air out of him. He coughed and tried to breathe. Another guard backhanded him when he tried to bite them.

He made sure it was a struggle, but they dragged him to the Temple. When he tried to scream one of them kicked him in the head. They dragged him to a small room, where they tied him to a chair in the center.

Cavas tried to struggle, but the rope was too tight. The guards stood around him, and the woman came back. She hummed. “Do you know what this is?” She held up a box.

Cavas paled. “No. No please you can’t. You don’t understand. Please don’t do this. You can’t take my song please.”

She smiled. “I’m not just taking your song. I’m taking Elios from you. The vessel is above you. You are a simple Downlander, the muck and slime we find under rocks.” 

“Fuck you.” he spit at her.

She simply laughed. “You won’t even care once we take your song.” her eyes flashed gold.

“I thought there were only five of you.” Elios had told him that. Elios had told him so many things.

“High Priest Aldan keeps me hidden from the rest, so that I may perform this service for him.” She stepped closer to him, giggling when he struggled. “You can’t escape.”

He shook his head. “Please. Please don’t take him from me. You don’t understand. I love Elios. I can’t...please.”

“You won’t love him in a moment.” she knelt in front of him and opened the lid to the box.

Cavas started screaming. He struggled and pulled against his binds, screaming in agony. The guards looked uneasy. The ropes around his wrists snapped and he grabbed his hair, curling into a ball he screamed louder. 

The box snapped shut and he went limp, falling out of the chair. She stood, smiling. “Guards, toss him outside.” she turned and walked out of the room.

Two guards picked him up between them, dragging him outside. Cavas was blinking rapidly. “Something is wrong.” he mumbled. “I’m missing pieces.”

One of the guards grunted. “Missing more than that.” they tossed him out. “Get out of here.”

Cavas lay on the ground, slowly he pushed himself up. “Something...something isn’t right. I feel sick.” he was shaking. 

Something was missing. Pieces of his memory were just...gone. He was trying to focus on them, trying to follow the broken strings, but it was fading fast. He bit down sharply on his lip. “Tavar help...please.”

Everything was still for a moment, Cavas sat with his head between his knees, trying to breath. He frowned, looking up. “What am I doing here?” he stood, hissing in pain. “I...right the guards. Fucking guards, now I have to walk all the way back home. If you’re going to beat me at least leave me where you found me.” he grumbled and marched off. 


	25. Ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm sorry this is late, with everything going on I've been losing track of the days. I'll try better, I promise.

It had been a week since Elios had seen Cavas. He’d even opened his balcony and let him know it was safe. Still nothing. He was starting to get worried about him. What if something had happened? There were more guards out than ever before.

He decided to sneak out that night. Dressing in his Downlander clothes he climbed down the side of his tower and darted through the streets. He didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t find Cavas. 

One of the kids spotted him. “Elios.” she smiled, skipping over to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for Cavas, he hasn’t come to see me in awhile. I was worried.” He gave her a soft smile.

She frowned. “Cavas has been acting really weird lately. He’s back to avoiding most of us, and he didn’t seem very happy about Rena bringing us food. I don’t know what’s wrong with him.”

“I’m sure it's nothing. Do you know where he is?” he followed her when she nodded and ran off, leading him through the streets.

She knocked on a busted door, and there was some cursing before it was shoved to the side. Cavas narrowed his eyes. “What do you want?”

She smiled. “Elios is here to see you.” she stood on her toes, kissed Elios’s cheek, then ran off.

Elios laughed. “Lieana!” he rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking back at Cavas.

Cavas was watching him with guarded eyes. “Priest.” he bowed his head.

Elios rolled his eyes and pushed past him into the house. “I thought we were past that.” his nose wrinkled, this place was falling apart. “I can see why you never brought me here.”

Cavas frowned, watching him. “What?”

“Are you mad at me? I can’t remember doing anything, but maybe I said something wrong again? You know you have to tell me these things.” he lowered his hood, letting his hair fall over his shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Cavas was standing near the open door and he looked ready to bolt.

Elios frowned. “What? Cavas this isn’t funny. I’ve been really worried about you. I thought the guards might have done something to you.”

Cavas hesitated for a moment. “I don’t know you.”

Something cold washed through him. “You...of course you know me. We...we’ve known each other for nearly five years now. We’ve sang together. Several times.”

Now Cavas looked nervous. “I can’t sing.”

“Yes you can!” both of his eyes were blue. “You wear a contact when you’re working to hide your gold eye. You  _ told _ me this.” he was shaking. “I don’t know why you’re acting like this but it isn’t funny anymore. Stop this.”

Cavas shook his head. “I don’t know you. I’m sorry Priest-”

Elios cut him off, stomping his foot. “I’m not just some  _ priest _ . I’m Elios! I’m  _ Tavar _ !” he shouted it.

Cavas went very still, and something clicked in Elios’s mind. Cavas didn’t know who he was, and there was only one reason for that. He swallowed when Cavas narrowed his eyes. Ah, yes. He’d been a member of the cult.

He turned to run right as Cavas dove for him. Cavas managed to grab him and they both crashed to the ground. Elios kicked and struggled, letting out a loud scream. Cavas quickly pinned him down, covering his mouth with his hand.

Elios started to cry. Cavas didn’t remember him. This Cavas wanted him dead. Cavas glared down at him, he looked so different with blue eyes. Elios hated it. He wanted to see his gold eye, the one that made him special.

Lieana stepped up behind him. She swung something that smacked into the back of Cavas’s head, and he dropped with a groan of pain. She grabbed Elios and pulled him to his feet, dragging him from the house.

Elios was trying not to cry, he knew he had bruises forming on his wrists. “Thank you Lieana.”

“What happened? I’ve never seen Cavas like this. Are you hurt?” she kept moving, getting him farther and farther from Cavas.

“I’m fine. Cavas is just...I can fix this.” could he really? He’d never heard of it being reversed before. But no, he wouldn’t accept that his Cavas was gone.

“What happened to him?” she looked worried.

“I can fix it.” he looked at her, stopping. “Don’t worry. Just...don’t get near him for awhile.” he fixed her hair. “Stay safe.” he headed back to the Temple.

Elios snuck back inside by climbing up his tower and changed back into his normal clothing. He went straight to Asch’s office. Knocking on the door he stepped inside before he could be invited in.

Asch quickly hid the bottle on his desk. “Elios, shit you scared me.” he brought the bottle back out. “What are you doing kid?”

“I want to see the Room of Songs.” he noticed Asch pale. “Right now.”

Asch swallowed. “Elios, I’m not allowed down there. Not without Aldan’s permission. No one is.”

“I am Tavar, and I demand that you take me to the Room of Song.” he glared at him. “Immediately.”

Asch hesitated before sighing. “You got me there.” he mumbled and pushed himself to his feet. “Wish I’d gotten a chance to drink a bit more before this.” he led him out of the room.

Elios followed him. “I’m sorry for making you do this.” he whispered.

“Nah, you’re Tavar. Should listen to you anyway.” he stumbled on the steps slightly, he was leading them down.

“Are you alright?” he frowned.

“Drunk. Been drinking. You mentioned Kiran, we were friends when I was a kid. My mom told me. Why does she know him and I don’t?” he waved his hand towards the door. “Probably because of this. So I’ve been drinking.”

“Asch…” Asch had had a song taken from him?

He waved his hand. “Forget it. Not important. My life belongs to the Temple. Whatever.” he stood on his toes, reaching above the door, and grabbing a key. He unlocked the door. “Lock it behind you.” he put the key back and headed back up the stairs.

Elios blinked. He hadn’t been expecting to be left here alone. But...Asch was drunk. Asch didn’t really seem to care about much right now.

He quickly slipped into the room. He instantly felt sick. All the books said songs were only taken as a last option. They were only taken if violence couldn’t be avoided. The books said there were only a dozen, maybe less. 

There were at least a hundred boxes in this room. He walked over to one of the shelves and gently touched the box. He could feel the song swell within him. A young woman, she didn’t want to get married to a priest.

He went to another box. This time it was a priest, he wanted to leave and help the starving Downlanders. 

Another box. A child, her first song. She was a Downlander. She was hungry and starving. 

Elios ran to the corner and was sick, gagging. He coughed and kept himself standing with his hand on the wall. He used his other hand to keep his hair out of his face. He was pale, and swayed.

Wiping at his mouth he pushed away from the wall. He gagged again, but managed to swallow it down. He forced himself to take deep breaths. “You can do this Elios. You can do this. Breath.” 

He stepped up to another box. Then another. And another. He was sick again in the corner, crying. But he made himself go back, looking at box after box. He took and separated them, those who deserved to have their songs taken, and those who didn’t. He’d only found two who deserved it.

He found six boxes for Asch. Six songs taken from him. Then, there, towards the back, Cavas. Cavas’s song about him. About how he loved him. He gently took the box, holding it tightly to his chest as he walked back to the front of the room.

Aldan was waiting for him. “Elios, what are you doing down here?”

Elios narrowed his eyes. “What am I doing? What are you doing? Songs aren’t meant to be  _ stolen _ !” tears filled his eyes. “You took these songs for  _ no reason _ !” he screamed.

Aldan’s eyes widened. “Elios…”

“ _ No _ ! You  _ ripped _ these songs away from people! I didn’t give you this gift so you could  _ abuse it _ like this! Music is precious! Music was the one thing I couldn’t understand and you’re  _ breaking  _ it.” he was breathing deeply, eyes burning gold.

Aldan glanced at the boxes. “Elios, I have not been High Priest long enough to take all of these songs.”

“But you took Asch’s so he would stay. You took Cavas’s so he would forget that he loved me.” Elios glared at him.

“I don’t know a Cavas, though I took Asch’s songs at his own requests. They were causing him pain.” he frowned. 

“Pain is a fact of life. It’s why you can’t force a song.” he threw the box down, and it shattered.

“Elios you need to stop.” Aldan narrowed his eyes. 

“I don’t  _ need _ to do anything. I am Tavar, and these songs belong to the people.” he kicked at the boxes, breaking all of Asch’s and a few others.

Aldan rushed forward and grabbed him. “Stop this! You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“Yes I do! They’re my children! We blessed them! I wanted them to have music! You’re ruining it! Mortals always ruin it!” he was screaming, kicking at Aldan. “All all of you do is take! I hate all of you!” he continued to struggle as Aldan dragged him from the room, he managed to break a few more boxes. “This is your fault! This is all of your faults! He did this because of you!”

Aldan hesitated before slamming Elios’s head into the wall. Elios crumpled to the ground. Aldan was breathing deeply. “I am very sorry Elios. I didn’t know you were remembering yet. I would have done something sooner.”

Asch nearly fell down the stairs. “My guards heard screaming, what happened?” his eyes went wide. “Elios.”

Aldan stopped him. “I sent the guards away.” his eyes narrowed.

Asch frowned. “What? I have extra patrols because of the slave revolts. Aldan what happened to Elios?”

Aldan stared at him for a moment before he shook his head. “His memories as Tavar are coming back to him. They caused him to think he was in a different place, and he attacked me. Could you please take him to his room? I have something to do. We have to get ready for his awakening.”

“It’s two years early…” he whispered.

Aldan shook his head. “Something must have triggered a memory, and he has been slowly spiraling down into Tavar. If we’d caught it sooner….it explains why he has been in such a mood lately.”

“I’ll take him to his room.” he walked down the stairs and picked him up. “You get everything ready.” he held Elios close to him as he carried him up the stairs.

Aldan watched him go before he sighed. “I need to clean this up.” he went into the room.

Asch brought Elios up to his room. He set him on the bed and hesitated. “I remember all my songs.” he whispered. “I was in love with Kiran. We were going to get married. Aldan denied it. I went out and sang to the Downlanders when I was younger. He even took a song I sang for you, about how much I cared for you.” he sat next to him. “I’m going to stay here with you. Even after you wake up. I just...please still be here Elios.”

Elios didn’t answer, his breathing even, a red spot on his head where he’d hit the wall. Everything was quiet.


	26. Hope

Cavas climbed up the tower and hesitated on the balcony. His head was still hurting him, and he felt like crap, but he needed to apologize. Hopefully Elios was alright, and he knew something had been wrong.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside. Asch glanced up from where he sat at the end of the bed. “Don’t be scared, I won’t tell if you won’t.”

Cavas slowly walked into the room. Elios was sleeping on the bed. “You must be Asch, he talks about you a lot.”

“He’s mentioned you a few times too. Never your name though. He’s in love with you, you know.” Asch smiled.

“Yeah, he tells me a lot. I’m Cavas.” he looked at Elios. “Is he alright? I...did he tell you what happened?”

“Nope. Noticed the bruises on his wrists though. So, I tell you why he’s sleeping after you tell me what you did.” he kicked one of the chairs near him.

Cavas sat in a different chair, making him smile. “I can sing. Like, I’ve been blessed I can sing. I...my song about Elios was taken from me. I forgot that I loved him. I attacked him when he told me he was Tavar.”

“And you remember him now?” Asch hummed when Cavas nodded. “Good.” he hummed again. “I showed him the Room of Songs. I guess he went a little nuts and started breaking boxes. Aldan found him, and his eyes started burning gold. He’s awakening.”

Cavas paled. “It’s too soon. He’s nowhere near ready. He’s barely remembered anything.”

Asch frowned. “Wait, how long has he been remembering?”

“First time he remembered we were singing together to the other Downlanders. Started a revolt.” he smirked.

Asch gasped. “That was you two? Damn. Aldan was pissed. He made me spend hours looking for some blessed Uplanders.”

Cavas chuckled. “I was going to tell everyone that I was blessed. But got scared at the last second. Elios came to support me and ended up singing with me. He...Tavar really is beautiful.” he whispered.

“What do you know about Tavar?” Asch watched him.

“More than I should.” he sighed and stretched in the chair. “I lived in an abandoned Temple. Wasn’t until I was about eight that I ended up in a real Temple? Hated it there, tried to get to the ocean, got shot and ended up here.” he shrugged.

Elios let out a soft whimper and moved in his sleep. Asch hugged his knees. “I’m worried about him. I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“Yeah, me too.” Cavas bit his lip.

Elios shot up, gasping, eyes wide and burning gold. He cried out and grabbed his wrist. “It hurts. It hurts. It  _ hurts _ .”

Cavas was up and on the bed before Asch could even move. “Elios. Elios hey. Can you see me?” 

“C-Cavas?” he flinched back, his eyes dulled. “Please don’t hurt me. I don’t want to be Tavar. I know you’re a member of the cult but I love you. Please.”

“Shhh.” Cavas smiled and fixed Elios’s hair. “I remember you again. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

Elios pushed himself forward and started to cry, holding him. “I was scared I was going to lose you.”

“I’ll never leave you Elios.” Cavas held him. “You got me my song back. I love you Elios.”

Elios looked at him, blinking. He suddenly kissed him. “Arasa un tavarisa.” he whispered, eyes going gold.

Cavas shook him slightly. “No no, stay with me. Elios. Elios please stay with me.” he was breathing quickly.

Asch stood. “Aldan said he’s getting everything ready for his awakening. He’ll be safe in the Temple.”

Cavas slowly nodded. “Yeah...yeah. I...Asch will you please watch over him? I’ll stay here, hidden. If anything,  _ anything _ feels like it might be going wrong. Come and get me. Please.”

“Of course. I won’t let anything happen to him.” Asch glanced at the door when he heard a noise. 

Cavas jumped up, gave Elios a quick kiss, and ran for the closet. He hid himself inside, trying to be quiet.

Elios was shaking, rubbing at the mark on his wrist. Aldan walked in. He hesitated. “Everything is ready.”

Asch nodded. “He’s awake.”

Elios pushed himself to his feet. “Everything hurts Aldan. I don’t understand.” he rubbed at his nose.

“Don’t worry. Just come with me.” he put a hand on Elios’s arm and led him to the door. Asch glanced at the closet before he followed. 

Aldan took them to the main room in the Temple. A table was under the large tree, there was rope. “So you don’t hurt yourself.”

“Have I ever made it this far before?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Aldan instructed Asch to tie Elios to the table. Once he was tied down he looked at Asch. “I need you to leave the room.”

Asch hesitated, before he nodded. “I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Aldan watched him leave before he hummed. “How much do you remember?” he asked suddenly.

Elios didn’t understand the question. He frowned. “I...I don’t…” memories drifted through his mind. This room, over and over. Screaming as he was bound, again, and again, and again.

He paled and felt sick. “This isn’t here to help me awaken.”

“No. You know, when I became High Priest, I was appalled at the fact we never actually help you wake up. It was sickening to me that we would keep you trapped as a mortal, dying over and over.” he walked over, a knife in his hand. “But, then I saw you growing up and I saw the innocents in you, and I knew that would be lost if you awoke.” 

Elios cried out when Aldan cut into his arm. “Aldan please!”

“Then, I found out you sang for the slaves. Don’t deny it, only Tavar can sing with another as you did.” he made another cut on his thigh. “You were feeding them, giving them hope. You’re trying to  _ end _ slavery. That can’t happen.”

More memories danced through his mind. Him fighting to free the Downlanders, him trying to kill himself so the High Priest couldn’t do this, him fighting and screaming for-

“Then that Cavas….you grew so attached to a slave. I hoped to have him brought here, so I could control you with him. What better way to keep a God on a leash than with his heart?” Aldan walked around him at a slow, almost lazy pace. He made several more cuts on his skin. “But one of my priestesses had other ideas. I’ve already dealt with her.”

Elios’s head was spinning. He was Tavar, he was mortal, he was young, he was old. He was dying, he was being born. Over and over and over. Every time he started to get memories back, they killed him again and again. “The cult?”

“Oh it is real, they think they want you dead. But they never get you. It started out as a rumor so we could place the blame on the Downlanders and kill them as we pleased. And of course, no one has heard from Aquas since you were bound.” he made a shallow cut on the side of his neck.

Elios hissed in pain. A young man appeared in his mind, with hair and eyes like the ocean. He was standing on the beach, the waves dancing around him. He looked annoyed, and unhappy.

“Not even we remember exactly why we do this. But it keeps things the same, and we like them this way. You give the people hope, we get a few years of peace. It’s perfect.” he smiled.

“I want to go home.” Elios closed his eyes, he was so tired. 

Aldan leaned forward. “That’s it, give in. Give up.”

Elios felt himself slipping away. His heart slowed and his breathing became shallow. He felt a soft light in his mind, and drifted towards it.

Elios faded away.

And Tavar woke up.


	27. Aquas

Cavas messed around in Elios’s room. Looking at all of the gems and little meaningless trinkets. He rubbed his wrist, biting his lip as he waited. He hoped. He hoped and he prayed it would be Tavar coming through that door and not Asch.

But when had his prayers ever been answered?

Asch burst through the door, eyes wide. “I didn’t close the door behind me. He told me to. But I didn’t. There is no cult. The High Priest kills Tavar, over and over, to keep him bound-where are you going?”

Cavas had shoved past him, darting down the stairs. “No. No, no. no, no. Please no.” he hit a wall and kept running.

He had trusted the Temple. He’d trusted the priests. They were supposed to watch over him and keep him safe. How could this happen? Why would they do this? Tavar was supposed to help them.

He hit the door and shoved it open, stumbling inside. Elios was tied to a table, screaming and twisting against his bindings. Aldan was standing next to him, humming as he watched him suffer.

“What are you doing to him?” Cavas tried to run over to him, but an unseen force blew him back.

“I can’t get closer either. I think he was a little more Tavar than I thought. I shouldn’t have let him get more memories. It might cause earthquakes. Do you think I could blame that on you as well?” Aldan looked at him.

“What?” Cavas couldn’t take his eyes off of Elios.

“I’m going to be blaming you for his death. I’ll have to kill Asch as well, a shame I did like him.” he shrugged. “It’s what you do for the good of the people I suppose.”

Cavas shook his head. “No, he can’t die. I won’t let him die.” he tried to run to him again. But was forced back.

“I think Tavar is trying to protect himself. But it's too late, Elios is gone. He can’t survive without his mortal body.” he tilted his head. “I wonder why.”

“They bound Aquas first, they wanted control of the sea. Tavar came to save him, and they bound him so he could not get revenge.” Cavas looked at Aldan. “Your books are wrong. Aquas was the benevolent God, Tavar was more...malevolent. He grew bored with mortals quickly. I think it was the boredom that turned him bad. He was good at first, they worshiped him for a reason.”

Aldan frowned. “What are you saying?”

Cavas was staring at Elios. “I didn’t understand him at first. He had this whole world to play with and he wanted mine. I hated him at first for it. But he...he started to calm down and I saw the God he used to be. The kind God that his people prayed would come back one day. I told him only that God could be near my people.”

Aldan held tightly to the knife. “Aquas.”

“It’s been awhile since anyone has called me that. People forgot about me. My people thought I abandoned them. But I was mortal, just as they were. Tavar and I tried to make the best of it. Being mortal didn’t sound too bad. But...then the people found out. His people found us and they took him from me and I wanted him  _ back _ . But his people had an army, and mine had never been on land before.” he looked at Aldan. “And I was mortal.”

“Are you going to kill me? Because it's too late.” he smiled. “Go ahead and do it. The people will revolt, my purge will happen anyway.”

Cavas took a few steps forward, he managed to get a bit closer to Elios. “Elios? Are you in there?” he called out.

He screamed, his eyes and hair burned gold. 

“Tavar? Tavar you need to calm down. I can help you. It’s me. It’s Aquas, do you remember me?” he tried to get close to him again.

Tavar relaxed onto the table. He was crying blood. “Aquas? Aquas I don’t want to be alone again. Aquas I’m scared. I don’t want to die again.”

Cavas pushed the hair from his eyes. “I’m right here. I’m always right here. I’m sorry I never knew the High Priest killed you. I should have protected you better. I’m so sorry.”

Tavar relaxed, closing his eyes. “You’re here.” his breathing became shallow.

“No no, Tavar. You have to stay awake. Please Tavar don’t leave me alone. I can’t keep out living you.” He didn’t want to see his people dead around him again. He didn’t want to feel the sharp sting of a blade as it cut through his skin.

“I’m sorry.” Tavar mumbled, and everything went still.

Cavas was very still. He was barely breathing. He turned suddenly and grabbed Aldan, who didn’t seem frightened at all. “I am the ocean and the sea. I am the chaos and ancient rage that lives in the waves. You  _ dare _ take what is mine?”

“Go ahead and kill me. Prove to my people you are everything I tell them you are.” he glared at him.

Cavas hissed. “I’m worse. But I’m not going to give you that satisfaction. Instead, I'm going to show you. I’m going to make you feel everything I feel. If you survive, then maybe I’ll let you live.” he grabbed Aldan’s head and pressed their foreheads together. Both his eyes turned blue, and Aldan screamed.

Cavas dropped him as Asch ran inside. “What did you do?” Aldan was squirming on the ground in agony, in too much pain to scream.

“I showed him how much pain the ocean can carry.” he dropped to his knees. “Asch...I need you to kill me. Please.”

“I...I can’t  _ kill _ you. What about-” he stopped, finally noticing Elios. “Oh Tavar no…” he rushed over.

Cavas knew it was too late. He sat on his knees. “Please just...make it quick. And...don’t let another purge happen. Please try and keep my people safe.” tears filled his eyes. “I just want them to be able to see the ocean again...I want to go home.”

Asch walked over to him. “I am so sorry Cavas. I...don’t you want to help me do this? Protect them?”

“I am Aquas, I have already failed them. I just want to be with my husband. Please.” he rubbed at his wrist, there in beautiful silver and light blue, was the mark of Tavar. “I miss him. I miss him and I fell in love with him again even though I promised I wouldn’t because I knew it would hurt.” he started to sob. “Please Asch I can’t go through this again. Asch please. Just kill me please.”

Asch drew his sword. “I...I don’t understand, but if this is what you want. I’ll grant you your final wish.” he was crying.

Cavas looked up at him. His gold eye brightened. “Do you want to understand? I trust you. I gave Aldan the pain, but you can have the story.”

Asch bowed his head. “I’d be honored.”

Cavas smiled. “I’m glad someone will finally know it.” he lowered his head and felt the sword press against his neck. “Treat my people well.”

Asch brought the sword down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! This is technically the end. There are still nine ish chapters left, but the rest of it is the story of Tavar and Aquas. Elios and Cavas have played their part. I'll see you next Saturday <3


	28. Ocean and Sky

Tavar ruled over the land. He enjoyed watching everything he created try and struggle against everything else he had created. His people were survivors, he had to give them that. Anything he threw at them, they handled.

It got boring after awhile. They always did the same thing, complained about the same problems. What did their problems matter to him? He was a God. 

He walked among them, causing problems if he was bored enough, solving them if it was more entertaining. He’d been forced to cure the plague he’d started, but that was more because they all would have died. And boring entertainment was better than no entertainment.

It took more years than he wanted to admit to notice the ocean. His people fears the ocean, boats were made to honor the sea, and they kept offerings to toss over the side. He was told the offerings worked more than half the time, which was better than his own.

So, he took a boat. He kept his head down, watched how everything worked, and fell in love with the sea. She was beautiful, the ocean. He could see creatures living and thriving under the water, things he had never seen before. The waters were beautiful and calm, lazily lapping against the side of the boat.

He woke up to a loud noise, gasping as he was thrown out of his bed. Scrambling up he noticed there was water up to his ankles, he could barely hear shouting over the howl of the wind. Racing to the upper deck, he gasped, eyes wide.

A storm. He was used to them, he’d even created a few to see how the people would react. But this...this was different. The whole sky was black, thunder rumbled, and lightning suddenly arched across the sky.

The boat lurched forward, nearly pointing towards the sky. The waves were as black as the sky, crashing over the side of the boat. The little boat wasn’t going to be able to handle much more of this.

It made Tavar laugh. He ran forward to the bow of the ship, grabbing the railing. His hair was plastered to his head with rain, and he was completely soaked. But this was the first  _ new _ thing he’d seen in nearly a thousand years. Maybe longer. He lost track of time a lot.

A wave crashed over the side, hitting him with a force he wasn’t used to. He gasped and choked, barely holding onto the railing. He’d slipped down to his knees, and was coughing, spitting out water.

Another wave hit before he could catch his breath and he felt himself slip from the railing. He was suddenly back below deck, coughing and choking, a splash of water had come with him. 

He’d been scared. He laughed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been scared. It must have been when he was still very young, when the world still had many Gods. He was the only one left now. Of course, the ocean was new. 

Another God? Well he’d just have to deal with them like he’d dealt with all the others. That would keep him entertained for a few years at least. And the aftermath, the world would be different. That would provide even more for him to watch.

The storm ended an hour later, the sea calm just in time for dawn to arrive. He sat on the railing, watching the water. He remembered the time before, with all the other Gods fighting over the tiny problems they deemed important.

He’d been young then, so many already dead. He’d grown up fast, and he’d grown up ruthless. It was his only option at the time. But now things were different. Maybe...maybe if this God was young, he didn’t know about what Tavar had done. Then he could start things over. No more fighting.

Keeping this new God around could provide endless entertainment. They could make new things for him to play with. Yes, he liked that idea. 

Tavar set out to all of the coastal towns. He spoke with people, listened to rumors, restrained himself when he got so  _ bored _ with all their small little minds. Until he found out about Aquas.

People whispered his name. Aquas was God of the Ocean. He was a creator, a craftsman. He sculpted things that most people would never see, because it was all under the sea. But all of it, according to the people, was beautiful.

Tavar wondered how people did that. How they could be so amazed with the unknown. Though...here he was, hanging onto their every word, trying to solve the mystery that was Aquas.

There was a city, in the small Kingdom of Ocarr, that claimed its King had the blessing of Aquas. His name was Hacam, and he had started out as a simple fisherman, who had been raised to King because of this.

Tavar went to the city, people locked themselves in their homes as he walked down the streets. It made him smile. He reached the King and bowed just low enough to take the sting out of his mock. 

Hacam did not seem frightened. He gave Tavar a stressed smile, and asked him what he needed. He looked uncomfortable on his throne. Tavar decided that he was going to make a good King, and that he would leave his city alone for a few decades.

He asked about Aquas, and Hacam told him a story about how his ship had been attacked by pirates at sea. He had been the only survivor, hanging onto the wreckage of his ship, and slowly starving because he was to far from shore. He’d prayed for smooth seas, so that he could at least have a chance of getting home.

Aquas had appeared to him, bringing food and fresh water. He sat with him, gently healing his wounds and listening as he spoke of his family. After spending a day with him, Aquas disappeared, and a ship rose from the sea. Aquas at the bow, invited him up, and promised that any ship manned by his blood would be blessed with smooth seas, and fish that always swam into their nets.

Tavar was confused. What did Aquas get out of the deal? Why had he just...helped him? Tavar hadn’t answered individual prayers in years. He didn’t see any real reason to. And he hadn’t blessed someone in...how long had it been?

Hacam warned him that Aquas did not like people who did not listen to the ocean. He told him that Aquas would attempt to drown him. Tavar had heard that before, and laughed it off. He was a God. A very old God. Who was very bored, and faced with something new.

So he went to the ocean. He walked along the beach, hoping to see something aside from the rolling seas. And...eventually he did.

A young man was standing on the shore, the waves lapping at his bare feet. His long ocean colored hair was in waves down his back, and he was glaring out at the sea. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Tavar could see patches of... _ scales _ on his skin.

The man turned suddenly, glaring at Tavar, his blue eyes were the color of the ocean during a storm. “If you are here to bother me, I request that you do so on another day. I am thinking.” he turned back to the ocean.

Tavar frowned. “It has been many years since I was simply dismissed. Most people drop to their knees, or hide behind locked doors.” the man glanced at him, eyes narrowed. “You must not have recognized me. I am Tavar, God of...well everything at this point.” he giggled. 

Tavar knew he might be a little crazy. He’d killed so many of the other Gods, and when you killed a God, you took their place. There was so much in his head, he didn’t even know all of it anymore. 

Tavar gasped when the man attacked him, pinning him down, with a knife to his throat. “Tavar, you will  _ not _ have my oceans. You will  _ not _ touch my people.” the knife pressed into his neck.

He blinked, very surprised, before disappearing. He appeared behind him. “Ah so you  _ are _ Aquas. I was wondering.” 

Aquas stood, glaring at him, holding tightly to the knife. “I do not want to fight you, however I will if you do not leave.”

“I’m not here to kill you.” he frowned. “You’re much too fun for that.” he giggled. “The world is so  _ boring _ . You’re entertaining.”

“I am not your entertainment.” Aquas put the knife away and shook his head. “Stay out of the ocean, and I’ll stay off of your lands.” 

Tavar frowned. “But-”

Before he could continue Aquas ran into the waves and dived into the sea, disappearing under the waves. That was very rude of him.

Tavar felt something twist inside of him and he frowned. He rubbed his chest. He wasn’t going to  _ hurt _ him. He just...he was lonely. He sighed and decided he had to come back. He had an eternity to get Aquas to like him after all.


	29. Seagull

Aquas hummed as he sat on a rock, the ocean spray wetting his hair. He was running his fingers through it, braiding small sections, only to shake it loose and make different braids. He was enjoying a calm day.

“Aquas!” he blew air out of his nose when a familiar voice called his name. Tavar had been bothering him for a few years now, and while he’d never attacked him, Aquas still didn’t trust him.

He had heard the stories from his mother. She had survived, the ocean wasn’t very large back then, and well hidden. She had been Goddess of the Ocean, and lived in fear that Tavar would find her. She feared Tavar would find him.

“Aquas! Aquas!” Tavar was standing on the shore, his hands cupped to his mouth to make his voice louder.

He decided to keep ignoring him. If anything happened he could easily slip back into the ocean. He heard a splash and turned sharply, eyes narrowing.

Tavar’s eyes went wide, he was still standing on the shore. He slowly hid his hand behind his back. Aquas hissed. “Did you just throw a  _ rock _ at me?”

“No.” he answered quickly. “Well yes. But not  _ at _ you. More adjacent to you. I thought you couldn’t hear me.”

“Well, I can.” he turned back to his hair. 

Everything was quiet for a moment before he heard Tavar shout again. “I made something for you. Do you want to see it?”

Aquas ignored him, continuing to focus on his hair. He wasn’t going to let some crazy murderous God ruin his good day. The ocean would keep him safe.

There was a squawk from next to him and he turned his head, screaming he threw himself off of his rock, falling into the ocean. He slowly peaked above the water, staring at the strange creature sitting on the rock.

It was white, and large, and looked like some type of bird. But he’d never seen a bird like this before. He slowly swam over to his rock and lifted his head from the water. The bird squawked at him again and he ducked back into the water.

He left his eyes above the water, watching it carefully. It didn’t seem like it was going to hurt him. He slowly came out of the water again and held out his hand. The bird tilted its head before it squawked and flew off.

“It eats fish.” He disappeared under the waves again when Tavar spoke. He was much closer this time.

He looked up from under the water and saw Tavar sitting on his rock. He pushed himself up and glared at him. He didn’t bother saying anything.

“I call it a seagull. It lives near the sea, and can fly over the waters. Most of my birds can’t, your winds are to rough and there isn’t any land. But that isn’t a problem for these guys.” he smiled. “It’s been so long since I’ve created something. I forgot how much I missed it. It’s nice...going back to the simple. I forgot how nice the little things were.” he sighed.

Aquas pushed himself back, and sat up on a rock that was mostly underwater. He shook out his hair, running his fingers through it. “I enjoy creating things. Like these rocks, you made them, but the ocean carved them.”

Tavar looked at the rock he was sitting on. “It used to be a land mass, there was a waterfall, that when the sun hit it, it looked like fire. Jeira enjoyed his little rivers and how they cut through the ground. He fought viciously with anyone who tried to stop them. He got worse once he’d gotten a taste of power.”

Aquas was very still, eyes darted to the ocean. He wondered if he would be fast enough to outswim him. The ocean was strong, ancient in a way that neither of them could replicate. His mother had been one of the first after all.

Tavar sighed. “They all dried up when he died, the water was just...gone. So many died. The Gods had to start over. But the one who killed him didn’t care about the rivers, he only cared that he’d won.”

“And what did you care about?” Aquas hissed.

Tavar looked at him, he seemed startled. “Me? Oh yes, because I killed the remaining.” he hummed and looked out over the sea. “Mother died first, I was young. Didn’t understand. Then father, I knew what was happening by that point. The other Gods saw me, they saw me and saw me as weak. I had to learn how to survive fast. You can train all you want, nothing is like the real thing of running for your life.”

Aquas frowned. His mother had said Tavar was ruthless. This wasn’t ruthless. This was just sad.

“I killed my first one soon after. Then the next, and the next. They started joining together, sharing power to try and bring me down. But I didn’t care about the traps, or the people. I tore my way through anything that got in my way. If they were all dead. I would get to live. Even…” Tavar frowned. “I...I knew so many of them. I trusted them. But power changes people.”

“Like power changed you?” Aquas flinched when Tavar glared at him, eyes burning a bright gold.

“Do you think I asked for any of this? Do you think I wanted to kill the people who helped my mother raise me? No, but they turned on me once my father died. Once they realize who he was.” he stood. 

“Why help your mother?” Aquas didn’t understand.

Tavar hesitated. “She was mortal. I wasn’t born a God. So I wasn’t a threat to any of them. I was just...something new.” he disappeared.

Aquas sat, not sure what to say. He pushed himself to his feet and appeared on shore. Tavar was a few feet away, sitting in the sand. He sat in the wet part, where the ocean could still reach him. He was powerless on land. 

“My father was mortal.” he spoke suddenly. Tavar looked at him. “I was born immortal, but not a God. My mother took me to the ocean when he died. She was afraid, all the time. Moved us around so much I barely knew where we were. And she never made anything. All the stress got to her, and she went crazy.”

“Isolation.” Tavar whispered. “It’s why I spend time with mortals. Doesn’t keep me totally sane, but it helps.”

Ah, that explained why he’d calmed some since they met. Gods weren’t meant to be alone. “She attacked me, and I killed her. And then...I was a God.”

Tavar looked at him. “My father was Avoris. I killed him when I found out he killed my mom. She didn’t want me near him.”

Aquas blinked. “Your dad was the creator of the other Gods?” creator of the universe.

Tavar smiled. “He  _ was. _ ” he looked nervous.

Aquas stared at him for a moment before he snorted and started to laugh. “No wonder everyone tried to kill you.” he laughed harder. “Why didn’t you  _ hide _ ? Avoris fucked off to the ends of the universe, didn’t he?”

Tavar chuckled. “I was born here. Didn’t want to leave. Besides, my old man was crazy. I didn’t want to turn into him. He’d killed so many…” he trailed off, eyes getting a far off look.

Aquas reached out his foot and nudged him, making him jump. “Tell me about seagulls.”

Tavar smiled.


	30. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the world is falling apart around us, but we're all in this together. Enjoy the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vopjSRzbyvA)

Tavar loved music. He just adored everything about it and how mortals could create sound out of almost nothing. He especially loved singing. Everyone’s voice was different, everyone understood the song in a different way. 

One of the main reasons he loved music so much, was because he couldn’t sing. Or, no that was a lie. He  _ could _ sing, but only what he heard. He wasn’t blessed with music like the mortals. It wasn’t one of his things.

He always wondered where they got music. If all the Gods were dead, and none of them had music, where had it come from? Were all the Gods dead? Yes, yes he’d know. He knew Aquas’s mom was alive, but he’d thought she’d faded, disappearing into her sphere. It happened sometimes. They could still be drawn out and killed.

But music...he loved music. He could just sit and listen to music for hours. It didn’t matter if they played the same song over and over. Because each time, something would be different.

He wondered if Aquas loved music. Tavar also wondered what else Aquas was God of. He knew when he’d killed his dad, he took everything that his father was. But...he’d also been something new. He was suddenly God of Justice and Peace. Something that hadn’t existed before. It was his  _ core _ . Every God had a core, the thing that made their being. 

So he wondered what Aquas’s core was. Maybe it was something like his, more of an idea that an actual thing. Or maybe he was God of some tiny sea creature. Or salt. There was a lot of salt in the ocean. To much.

He suddenly decided to go find him. It had been a dozen or so years since Aquas had become...tolerant? He wanted to say friends but he doubted Aquas would agree with him. But still, they hung out more often than not. Though it was always on the beach, or sitting on rocks in the water. 

Aquas never came on land, and Tavar never went too far into the water. He hadn’t been on the ocean since his strange boat trip that started all of this. He hoped one day he could convince Aquas to come on land. He had so many things he wanted to show him.

Tavar was walking along the beach, when he stopped suddenly, soft music was drifting through the air. He followed it, spotting Aquas sitting on the beach, braiding his hair.

“I’m nothing special, in fact I’m a bit of a bore.” he started to sing. “If I tell a joke, you’ve probably heard it before. But I have a talent, a wonderful thing. Cause everyone listened when I start to sing.” Tavar felt like he couldn’t breath as he listened.

“I’m so grateful and proud. All I want to do is sing it out loud. So I say.” Aquas smiled. “Thank you for the music, the songs I’m singing. Thanks for all the joy they’re bringing. Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for giving it to me.’ Aquas had his eyes closed as he sang.

Tavar couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. He could almost taste the power in the air. “Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk. She says I began to sing long before I could talk. But I’ve often wondered, how did it all start? Who found out that nothing can capture a heart, like a melody can? Well, whoever it was, I’m a fan.”

Aquas shook out his hair, he looked at peace. “So I say, thank you for the music, the song I’m singing. Thanks for all the joy it’s bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty? What would life be? Without a song for a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music, for being here for me.”

He opened his eyes, smiling as he pulled his hair over his shoulder. “I’ve been so lucky. I am the boy with ocean hair. I wanna sing it out for everybody. What a joy, what a life, what a chance.” he stood.

“So I say. Thank you for the music, the songs I’m singing. Thanks for all the joy it's bringing. Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty. What would life be? Without a song or a dance what are we? So I say thank you for the music. For being here for me.”

The music faded and Tavar started to clap. Aquas jumped and threw himself back, taking a few steps towards the ocean. “You’re God of Music. I  _ love _ music. Oh how I adore music.”

Aquas looked hesitant. “It’s my core.” he mumbled.

Oh, oh that was wonderful. “Would you teach me? Oh I would love to learn how you do that. I’ll show you how to fight. My core is Justice and Peace.”

“Peace?” Aquas raised an eyebrow.

Tavar flinched back. “Sometimes, justice is a little more demanding.” he whispered.

Aquas was quiet for a moment before he sighed. “I don’t know how I do it. I just...I think about something and suddenly I start singing. It always reflects my emotions and what I’m feeling.”

“That’s beautiful. Oh you are so beautiful.” Tavar walked over to him, he felt the cold, wet sand between his toes. “I just want to…” he reached for him.

Aquas flinched back and Tavar went very still. He took a few steps back and looked pale. Aquas swallowed, unsure of what to say. He hadn’t meant to flinch. But Tavar had never touched him, and…

Tavar swallowed. “I’m sorry.” he turned and disappeared.

Tavar cursed himself as he landed in the city. A few people gasped and quickly fell to their knees but he ignored them. Aquas was still afraid of him. Aquas still thought he was going to hurt him. 

How could he think that? He’d told him why he’d killed the others. It was survival. Sure he’d thought about killing Aquas, but that was a quick thought he’d immediately shook out of his head. He stopped walking, looking at all of the people. 

The power he held inside of him thrummed and lashed out against him. He knew no God could handle being this powerful. He normally got rid of energy by destroying a few towns. He let out a breath, it sounded more like a laugh. “Guess it’s time to let out some steam.” his eyes burned gold.

Aquas hesitated as he walked on land. The land felt so  _ dry _ how did people handle this? He was used to being wet all the time. But, he needed to find Tavar. He knew he was inland, so that was where he needed to go.

He stopped walking when he heard the screaming. A noise came from in front of him and he threw himself sideways, right as a horse raced past. The horse was on fire, and screaming in pain.

What was happening? He knew about ship wars, he’d seen pirates on his seas and the way the ships burned. But this...this was battles on land. Something he knew extremely little about.

He continued walking forward, until he reached the city. The whole city was on fire, building rubble and ash. There was screaming coming from where people were trapped. And in the middle of the street, stood Tavar.

His eyes were burning a bright gold, his hair flying around him in a wind only he could feel. His head was tilted back slightly, and there were floating rocks around him, most of them small enough it didn’t matter.

Aquas felt sick. He took a hesitant step back, before something caught his eye. Tavar didn’t look in control. Tavar looked...he looked like he was in pain. He was...he was crying. The tears were falling freely down his face.

Aquas hesitated, before he started to walk forward. There were still people, and they stopped running to watch him. He stopped just before reaching Tavar. “Tavar, you can calm down now. I’m sorry I flinched away from you.” he kept his voice soft.

Tavar didn’t seem to be listening, the ground started to shake and more people screamed. The few watching stayed.

Aquas took a few steps closer. “It must be so hard, keeping all of that power locked inside of you. You’ve been doing so well. I’m proud of you. But you’re hurting people Tavar. You need to calm down. Just listen to my voice. Come back to me my friend.”

The ground stopped shaking, and the fires started to die down. The rocks around him lowered to the ground, and his hair fell back to his shoulders. His eyes still burned.

Aquas stood right in front of him. He gently cupped his cheeks. “Tavar.” he whispered his name.

Tavar blinked, his eyes flickered before dulling. Aquas felt the power drain from the area. “Aquas?”

He smiled. “There you are. Why don’t you come back to the ocean with me? I can teach you how to sing.” 

Tavar stared at him for a moment before he gave him a soft smile. “I’d like that.” it started to rain.


	31. Blessed

Aquas was humming to himself when Tavar suddenly appeared next to him. He was sitting on a rock in the middle of the ocean. Tavar stood on the water, wrinkling his nose slightly. “This feels weird.”

Aquas smiled. “I enjoy the feeling of the water.”

“You control the water.” Tavar shook his head. “That isn’t why I’m here. I wanted to talk to you about your music. I...you showed me how to do it and I…I want to share it with my people.” he looked nervous. “It is yours however.”

He frowned. “You want me to bless your people for you?” he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“I’ll do it, but I would like your permission. Music belongs to you. I will not take that from you.” Tavar shook his head. 

Aquas was quiet for a moment. He looked at Tavar. He found he didn’t mind sharing his core with him. “Help me up.” he held out his hand.

Tavar flushed slightly, but grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Aquas nearly fell into him and they both turned bright red. Tavar backed up a few steps and coughed. “Ah, sorry.”

Aquas smiled. “Don’t be.” he grabbed his arm and they both appeared on shore. “I can’t appear inland.”

Tavar giggled and grabbed his hand. Aquas gasped and they were suddenly in a city. There was no one around. “Okay, I have a confession to make. I’ve never actually done this before.”

Aquas started to laugh. “You haven’t blessed people before?”

“Oh I’ve blessed  _ people _ . But never  _ all _ people.” he frowned. “Well, I don’t want everyone to have it. Then it won’t be special.” 

Aquas kept hold of his hand and started walking. He found a hospital, and soon they were standing in front of rows of small babies. They were all sleeping, the moon was high in the sky. The nurse was sleeping in the corner.

Tavar smiled down at the nearest one. “Look at how small and fragile they are. Each one is so  _ special _ . Each one is unique and their story will be different from everyone else's, because it’s theirs.” he sighed. “I love mortals.”

Aquas stood on the other side of the crib. “Give me your hands.” Tavar did so without hesitation. “Now, focus your power on what you want.”

They both closed their eyes, and suddenly golden sparkles filled the room, it smelled like the ocean. The sparkled slowly lowered onto everyone in the room, fading into their skin. The smell of the ocean faded.

Tavar opened his eyes as he let go of his hands. He frowned. “He’s different.” he whispered.

The child had woken up, golden eyes stared up at him, his hair a beautiful golden. The baby giggled, reaching for him.

“I decided that those blessed should look like you, since this was your idea. My gift, your looks. Because it was your power that made it possible.” he smiled. “Everyone here is blessed. Though only this one is  _ truly _ blessed. The others might have a child, or a grandchild, or even a great grandchild, who is blessed. The power now flows through their blood, and they shall spread it among their people.”

Tavar reached out and let the child grab his finger. He smiled softly. “You are very special little one. You will bring joy to this world and you shall be watched over by two Gods. We will keep you safe and happy.”

Aquas smiled.

~~~

They killed the child when he turned seven and sang his first song. The people called him a witch, and they burnt him and his mother alive. They said the mother was cursed. The boys father fought hard, but they kept him tied up. He killed himself shortly after.

Aquas cried when he found out. He hadn’t realized how  _ cruel _ Tavar’s mortals were. He rarely interacted with any of them. How could they kill a child?

Tavar found out, and his eyes went gold. Aquas tried to calm him, but Tavar had ignored him. Aquas had been forced to chase him down on foot when he left him on the beach.

He found the city...quiet. He slowly walked through the streets, seeing no signs of life. It scared him more than the fire had.

He reached the spot where the child had been burned, and there he found Tavar. He had what looked like the whole city gathered. As he watched many of them were suddenly backing away. 

“Those of you who can, leave. You did nothing wrong. But remember. Those who sing are  _ mine _ . Aquas and I blessed them and hurting them, is attacking me. And I shall make you suffer.” they ran.

Aquas hesitated, watching from the shadows. There were still so many. No children, all adults, who looked terrified.

Tavar looked at them. “You took something from me. And now, you have to pay.” his eyes burned gold, and all of the people set on fire.

Aquas gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. He shook as they screamed, unable to run. Their flesh was melting from their bones. 

Tavar waved his hand and suddenly they were all healed, the fires were gone. Tavar chuckled. “None of you know the meaning of suffering.” he smirked and they all set on fire again.

He did this for hours. Burning them almost to death before healing them. Over and over and over. Aquas couldn’t stop watching, he felt sick. The first time had been revenge,  _ justice _ . But now...now this was something worse. This was wrong.

Aquas swallowed and suddenly stepped out, waving his hand. The people started to choke as water filled their lungs. He walked past them, ignoring their coughing and gagging. He watched Tavar glare at him as one by one they died.

He didn’t stop walking until he stood in front of him. “You made your point Tavar. All your doing is torturing them now.”

“They killed him. We promised him that he would be happy and safe and they  _ took him _ .” tears filled his eyes, they were no longer burning gold. “He was just a child. He didn’t understand why they wanted to hurt him.”

Aquas grabbed him, hugging him. “Shush now, shhhh. I know. I know what they did, and you made them suffer. You let the people know. You protected all the others.” he pulled away from him. “You kept everyone else safe.”

“It doesn’t feel like enough.” he whispered. “I’m a God. I should be able to protect people.”

Aquas fixed his hair. “You can’t protect everyone. They are mortal Tavar. They will all one day die.”

Tavar hugged him again, sobbing into his shoulder. “I never wanted to be a God. I don’t want any of this.”

“I know.” he tugged on him to get him walking. “Come on, let's go back to the ocean. I’ll show you some of my favorite fish.”

Tavar looked at all of the bodies. “I lost control again.” he mumbled.

“That’s why I’m here.” he kissed his temple. “Come on, lets go.”

Tavar was quiet, but he let himself be pulled away. Aquas was trying his best to keep the broken God together. He wasn’t going to let Tavar lose himself to his power. Tavar was his friend, and he wasn’t going to lose him.


	32. Downlanders

Tavar loved to explore the ocean. Aquas still seemed hesitant about it, but he never really stopped him. He’d just show up and distract him with other things. He wondered what Aquas was hiding out here.

He was walking on top of the water, skipping from wave to wave, when something caught his eye. He stopped and frowned, looking down into the water. His eyes went wide. There, under the water, was a castle.

He dropped to his knees and got closer to the water. There were... _ people _ . Aquas had people. Why hadn’t he told him? Aquas got to visit with his people. That didn’t seem fair.

“How are you doing that?” he yelped and fell back, losing control and dropping into the water. 

He coughed when he slipped under, and suddenly felt someone grab him, pulling him back above the surface. He scrambled for his strength and pulled himself out of the water, choking.

A woman floated in front of him, her eyes were bright red, and her hair was like fire. She had vibrant red scales in patches on her skin. “There is nothing solid under you.” she frowned.

“I am a God.” he ran his hand through his hair, licking his lips. He tasted salt. He really needed to talk to Aquas about that.

She frowned. “I thought that Aquas was the only God. Why have we not seen you?”

“I am a God of Land, not the ocean. I don’t come out here often.” he huffed and sat, looking at her. “What are you?”

“I am a child of Aquas. Are you truly from the land? Aquas told us we could not go there. He told us not to show ourselves to the ships either. I think he wants us to stay down here.” she frowned.

Tavar let his hand dip into the water. “Everything is beautiful on land, though I find your land better. That might be because it is new.” he smiled. “I think you would like it.”

“Can you tell me about it?” she looked up at him, eyes wide.

So, Tavar started to talk. He told her about all of the buildings and the people. He talked about the animals and the plants. He spoke of rainbows and rain, and snow. He told her every wonderful thing he could think of.

She let out a soft sigh when he finished. “Oh that sounds wonderful. I wish I could see all of it.”

“One day you will.” he smiled. “I’ll make sure of it.” his people and the people of Aquas, they could expand trade, and shipping. Maybe they could explore the oceans for islands, start new Kingdoms. 

“Get away from her.” Aquas appeared a few feet away, his eyes narrowed.

Tavar slowly stood, holding out his hands so Aquas could see them. He did not look happy. “We were just talking. I wasn’t going to hurt her.”

“I’ve seen how you treat your own people. I will not have you doing that to my own.” he hissed.

Tavar was very still. “I...I wouldn’t hurt her Aquas. She belongs to you. All of this is yours. I don’t...haven’t I shown you that? Haven’t I proved to you by now that I’m not going to hurt you?”

Aquas didn’t answer, he glanced at the girl. “You need to go back under.” he sighed when she ducked back under. 

Tavar shook his head. “Do you think I  _ wanted _ all of this power? Do you think I  _ wanted _ to go crazy? I used to be  _ nice _ . I used to bless people and feed people and sit and be amazed just by  _ them _ .”

Aquas glanced at him. “You are doing that again.” he whispered. “But, your people still hurt others. I am afraid that if I let my people out of the ocean, your people would destroy them. They don’t like things that are different.”

“I’ll make them.” he smiled when Aquas frowned. “They like our blessed, don’t they? That only took one public burning.”

Aquas shook his head. “You tortured them.” he stepped closer to him. “You can’t do that to my people.”

“Never. I will protect them, and keep them safe from my people. Who cares if I burn down a few of their towns.” he laughed.

“You can’t do that either.” Aquas stood in front of him, he gently cupped his cheek. “With either of our people. If you ever feel like you’re losing control, come to me.”

Tavar leaned into him. “Might come to you a lot. It gets to much real fast.” he whispered. “What about little cities?”

“No, not even little cities.” he smiled. “I have something that will calm you down.” he leaned forward and kissed him.

Tavar melted into him, whimpering with need. His knees went weak and he held tightly to Aquas’s shoulders. He felt like he was falling, he was falling through the sky and there was nothing to catch him. But he was also drowning, trapped under the water without air. Then, he was being held. Aquas had him, and it didn’t matter what was happening anymore, because he was safe.

Aquas pulled away from him and he whimpered, trying to follow. He laughed and gave him another quick kiss. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’m just protective of my people.”

Tavar felt like his every breath hinged on the fact that Aquas kept touching him. “I understand. Or I don’t but I’ll do whatever you say. I am  _ yours _ .” 

Aquas frowned slightly. “You could kill me with a thought.”

“And I lay that power at your feet. I’d give it all to you if you asked.” it would mean his death, but if Aquas wanted it…

He sighed, shaking his head. “Let’s just focus on the here and now. I can’t think of any reason I’d want you dead.”

Tavar smiled. “Aquas...will you kiss me again?”

Aquas smiled and kissed him. Pulling him close. Tavar relaxed completely into him, holding on tightly. He felt Aquas’s hands in his hair, and moaned when he gave a sharp tug, slipping his tongue into his mouth.

Tavar lost his focus, and cried out when the ocean wasn’t solid under him anymore. He fell into the water with a crash. Splashing and choking he struggled to get out of the water.

Aquas was laughing at him. He grabbed his side as he bent over, laughing even harder. Tavar grumbled and reached out, grabbing and pulling him into the water with a yelp.

Aquas laughed and grabbed him. “I don’t mind the water like you do.”

“It has too much salt.” he growled.

He laughed and kissed him.


	33. Marriage

Aquas and Tavar had been together for years. Tavar was still trying to convince him to let his people on land, but he was hesitant. The people on land were cruel, they fought over everything. He didn’t want to drag his people into that. 

They spent nearly every day together, and Aquas was watching him slowly change and get better. He was calmer, and helped his people more. He laughed and played with the animals, making new ones and exploring with the plants he could create. 

He would sit with Aquas, showing him everything he could do. He told him the names of all the Gods before him, and sometimes, late into the night, he’d tell him stories about them. Stories about when he was younger, and they were actually his family, instead of people trying to kill him.

Aquas liked those nights. They’d be on the beach, or in the woods, sometimes even in an actual room in a city. They’d be curled up together, Tavar’s head on his chest, legs tangled together. And Tavar would just...talk.

He’d tell him about his mother, and how she raised him to know the best way to kill a God. But he still hesitated when the one who taught him how to climb a tree came after him. He cried after he killed the God that taught him how to swim. 

He hadn’t felt anything but regret after he killed his father. It didn’t make him feel better. It didn’t bring his mother back. All it did was make him a God, and he really didn’t want to be one.

So he’d gone home, he’d gone seeking help from those who raised him. And they’d turned on him. Tavar admitted that after awhile, he got numb to it, and he’d slaughtered all of them because he wanted to be alone. 

Aquas would talk about his own mother during the day. He talked about how she was always so frightened, and he’d never met his father. His father was mortal, he knew that much. His mother said how she loved him, but she’d left him after he gave her a child. 

Aquas told him about how he’d created his people after he was forced to kill his mother, because he was scared and he’d never been alone before. Aquas had never given any thought to being a God, and to suddenly be one...he’d been terrified.

It was strange, suddenly having someone with him who never grew old, and yet was  _ so _ much older than him. Tavar would have moments, where his age would show, he’d look ancient and every bit the God people feared.

But those moments were rare. Cities didn’t burn as often, and small Temples started to be built to him again as he started listening to their prayers. Aquas and him spent hours just listening to prayers, helping those they felt deserved it.

They giggled over the ones they found silly, gushed over the romantic ones, and Tavar even started crying once over one. A little girl had died, and her parents prayed that her soul be looked after.

Aquas loved Tavar, he loved him with every piece of himself. He told him so, every chance he got.

And Tavar loved him. Tavar rarely said it, he’d turn red and flush whenever he did. But he showed it. He gave him gentle kisses, or made animals that could live in his ocean. He found him flowers and braided his hair for him. Even though he complained about how boring it was.

They were happy together. Aquas was happy with him.

Tavar stood at the edge of the sea, he looked at peace. He hummed and smiled as the waves crashed against his ankles. 

Aquas appeared next to him. “My love.” he kissed his cheek, frowning when Tavar didn’t respond. “Is everything alright?”

Tavar hummed. “What? Oh!” he jumped. “I’m sorry I was going through, them.” he waved his hand towards his head. He did that whenever he meant the others Gods memories.

“I thought you didn’t like doing that.” he frowned. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah I just...I wanted to do something, and I remembered it was possible. But not, how to do it? But I found it.” he flushed. “I...I need to ask you something.” he took a deep breath. “Okay, here I go.”

Aquas raised an eyebrow when Tavar didn’t say anything. “Are you going to ask or…?” he smiled.

Tavar rolled his eyes. “Give me a second. I’m trying. This is...this is a big deal for me.” he took a deep breath. “I love you.” he turned red. “I love you and I want to spend forever with you.”

Aquas frowned. “I thought that’s what we were doing?”

“Let me finish.” he furrowed his brow. “I want to marry you. Like the mortals do. But...also like Gods do. But, if you don’t want to, then I still want to share my power with you. You don’t have to share with me. I know it makes you nervous. But I want to give you every piece of me.”

Aquas stared at him. “You...you want to marry me?”

Tavar nodded.

“Of course I want to marry you!” Aquas squealed and grabbed him, hugging him tightly. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Tavar hugged him. “We can get married the mortal way, if you don’t like the God way.” he mumbled.

Aquas frowned, pulling away. “What exactly is the God way? And what do you mean, share your power?” Gods didn’t share power.

Tavar gently took his hand. “If you give me your mark, it will bind my soul to yours. You will have access to all of my power, everything that makes me...me. You’d have access to my core.”

Aquas felt like he couldn’t breath. “And if you mark me?”

Tavar frowned. “Then I have access to you.”

Aquas was quiet for a moment before he smiled and held tightly to his hand. “Mortals use rings, but I think this will be much better. I would much rather have your mark on me, I can never lose it that way.”

“You...you’d let me mark you?” Tavar didn’t sound like he’d expected that.

“Of course. I love you.” he kissed him. “Now, tell me how to do this.”

Tavar smiled and had Aquas hold onto his wrist. “Now focus. Reach for my soul.” he closed his eyes as he felt Aquas reach for him. His whole body reacted violently, and he had to shove everything back. His soul didn’t like the idea of sharing its core. He was frightened. But he loved Aquas, and he trusted him.

He swallowed down pain as he felt the mark burn into his soul. Aquas let out a soft gasp before he quickly stepped away from him. He was breathing quickly, one of his eyes turned gold before fading back to blue. 

“I...I had no idea you felt all of this. How are you not completely insane? I don’t think I can handle this. Tavar, Tavar I can’t breath.” he dropped to his knees.

Tavar quickly grabbed him, holding onto him. “Calm down, focus on your core. You’re breathing right now.”

Aquas slowly calmed down. He relaxed into him. “That was...overwhelming. I didn’t expect so  _ much _ .”

“And now you know why I freak out.” Tavar joked. “A warning, when you decide to take my mark, it does hurt a bit.”

Aquas grabbed his hand, putting it on his own wrist. “Do it now. I want to be completely connected to you. Please.”

Tavar didn’t want to hurt him. He focused on Aquas’s soul, and gently took it in his hands. He carefully carved his mark, trying to make it as painless as possible. Aquas still hissed in pain.

Suddenly, Tavar could feel Aquas, fear shot through him at the familiar feeling and he had to swallow down his panic. He grabbed him and kissed him. “I love you so much. Husband.” 

Aquas giggled. “Husband.” he kissed him again. “You know, mortals usually... _ consummate _ their marriage.”

Tavar smiled. “Mortals are incredibly smart.”

Aquas laughed as he dragged Tavar down.


	34. Trapped

Aquas screamed when the mortals took him. His own people were among them. He kicked and screamed and fought, but somehow nothing was working. He didn’t want to call Tavar, not yet.

They tied him to a table, and he could hear them talking, whispering. They wanted his power. They found out it was possible to take a God's power. But they didn’t know the God had to die.

That was good. That meant he had a chance of surviving this. He could get out of this. He just had to talk to them. His people would understand him. He took care of them.

“You don’t understand what you’re doing, If you do this nothing good will happen. Just let me go, and I will forgive you.” he would  _ never _ mention this to Tavar.

One of them looked at him. “You are God of the Ocean. Yet you do not control your seas. Every year people are lost to your waters. No more. When we control the sea, that will no longer happen.”

“The ocean can’t be controlled. I do my best but it is ancient. It has lived much longer than me.” it didn’t like to be controlled, it couldn’t be tamed.

“You just don’t try.” that was one of his own people. Somehow, that hurt the most. “You trap us under the water and you keep it raging so we can’t leave.”

“No, no Tavar is-”

“Tavar is insane.” one of them snapped. “All he does is murder and burn down cities.”

“No, not anymore. He’s been getting better.” he tried to get free. Why couldn’t he get free? How were they keeping him here?

“You won’t get out. We found old information, about the first Gods.” he walked over to Aquas. “We’re going to take your Godhood.”

“No, no you can’t.” Tavar would feel it. Tavar would know. He didn’t want to die. “Please don’t do this.”

One of his own pulled a knife. “It’ll only hurt a little. Don’t worry, I think you’ll enjoy being mortal.”

Aquas screamed when they started cutting into him. It hurt, everything hurt. He could feel the ocean lashing out inside of him. Thunder cracked overhead, and he could hear the wind howling outside.

This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good. He didn’t know if he was the one causing the storm, or if Tavar had found out he was missing. 

Tavar wasn’t going to care that it was only these mortals that hurt him. He wasn’t going to stop at them. He was going to make an example, he was going to lose control. Aquas had been working so hard to keep him from that.

All his hard work, gone. Because mortals wanted power. 

Tavar crashed through the door, he was soaking wet and growling, his eyes burning gold. The house shook. His eyes flickered and he looked confused. The room was empty, except for one of Aquas’s people lying on a table. They looked hurt, but he sensed they would survive.

He’d felt Aquas here, before his light suddenly died out. He could still feel him, but not  _ where _ . Something had happened, someone had hurt him. But he didn’t understand how, or what had happened.

Tavar walked over to the mortal. “Aquas would want me to help you.” he mumbled to himself.

He went still when he reached the table, his mark shone brightly on the mortals arm. “Aquas?” he immediately grabbed him, looking him over. “Aquas what happened? What did they do to you?”

Mortal. Aquas was mortal. He growled. “I’m going to find them. I’m going to find them and tear them into pieces.” he stepped away from him, going still when he whimpered in pain. He turned back. “Aquas? Aquas love?”

Aquas blinked. “Tavar? Tavar you can’t….they don’t understand.” he mumbled. “I’m fine. I promise.” he smiled. “I love you.”

“Arasa un tavarisa. Always and forever.” Tavar gently kissed him. “Let me get you out of here.”

Something stuck into his back, and he didn’t even have time to scream before the pain made him blackout.

He woke up on the same table Aquas had been tied to, he could see Aquas on the floor, his eyes were unfocused, but he was awake. There were mortals all around him.

He hissed and struggled. “I’ll make you pay for this. I’ll burn down every city, I’ll make you suffer for  _ years _ .”

One of Aquas’s mortals looked nervous. “Tavar is different from Aquas, what if something goes wrong?”

“Nothing will go wrong. And, if it does, we have another ritual that we can do.” the mortal walked up to him and started to cut at him.

Tavar tried to breath through the pain. He tried to focus on his core and ignore what was happening, but the pain got worse and worse. He screamed and struggled, cursing at the mortals around him.

He felt his power start to slip, and everything went black.

He woke up no longer tied to the table. Aquas was still on the floor, and they were standing over him. “It didn’t work. I don’t feel like I can control the ocean.”

“Maybe he can still control it, but now we control him?”

“I’m tired of hearing screams. No more torture. It’s making me sick.”

“Don’t be a child. We have to control him somehow.”

“Maybe...maybe one of us has to kill him.” the whole room went silent.

Tavar forced himself up into a sitting position. He could still feel Aquas, hovering on the edge of his mind. They weren’t going to take his husband. They weren’t going to hurt Aquas. He’d die before he let that happen.

He pushed himself up, seeing the knife by the table. He grabbed the knife, and stood, breathing through his teeth, he tried to swallow a wave of nausea. It had been  _ years _ since he was mortal. Thousands of them.

Tavar attacked. None of them were expecting him, and he easily took down three before the others turned on him. Tavar had the advantage. Yes he was weaker, yes he felt sick, but he’d been raised to kill, and he was good at it.

He slaughtered all of them, it was messy, and bloody, and he ached by the end of it. But he’d done it. He dropped down next to Aquas, pulling his head into his lap. “Can’t burn down a city now.” he mumbled.

Aquas gave a small laugh and curled into him. “What are we going to do?”

“Live I guess.” he smiled. “It’s all we can do.”


	35. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is couple hours late, everything has been super crazy lately. But this is the second to last chapter. Next week is the final chapter. I hope you have all enjoyed it so far, and I hope you enjoy <3

And so they lived as mortals. Tavar built them a house on the beach and they just...survived. Tavar would go to the city for supplies, while Aquas fished and took care of the home. 

Temples to Tavar were built nearly everywhere now, and the Kingdom of Ocarr had grown larger than either of them thought it would. It controlled nearly everything. 

The Kingdom had found out about Aquas’s people, and there was war on the horizon. Aquas worried and fretted, but there wasn’t anything the could do about it. Their power was limited.

Tavar was upset because the Temples painted Aquas as the bad guy. They tried to blame him for everything wrong with the world. He hated it, and would fight  _ loudly _ with anyone who tried to tell him about Aquas.

Other than that, everything was fine. They were both happy. Tavar would get excited at every little scar and wrinkle they picked up, and Aquas would complain that he actually had to  _ fish _ now.

They were older, in what mortals called their middle ages, when the war broke out. Aquas’s people came to look for him, they worried about him, and an army met them.

Aquas screamed and fought tavar, wanting to go help his people. But Tavar stood firm. If he died on the battlefield, he wouldn’t come back. They had to wait until they died of natural causes, then they’d be Gods again. 

What neither of them knew, was that they were being watched. The Temple had taken notice of them. The married couple living by the beach. An Uplander and a Downlander. It was wrong, it was unnatural.

And when they discovered who they actually were? It became a test of faith that none of them wanted to deal with.

So, in the middle of the night, they snuck into the home, and they took them both to the Temple. 

Aquas woke up first, he was chained to a wall. He blinked. Confused. “Tavar? Tavar?” he looked around.

Tavar was chained up across the room from him. He tried to walk over to him, but the chain wasn’t long enough. Him moving around woke Tavar up.

He groaned and shook his head. “I’m way to old for this.” he mumbled, pushing himself up. “Where are we?”

“Chained up?” Aquas shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.”

Tavar groaned and stood, tested the chain. “Well, I’m excited that I’ll get to kill people soon. It’s been awhile since I’ve had a good fight.” he grinned.

“Tavar this is serious.” Aquas chided him, but smiled all the same. “How do you plan on getting us out of this?”

“Why do I have to do it?” he mumbled and started to look over his chains.

“Because all either of us can really do is sing. Well there is the pain thing, but that won’t help us.” he frowned. Pushing their pain onto others didn’t sound very useful right now.

Tavar pulled on the chains a bit. “You know, this is the only bad thing about being mortal. I miss how strong I was.”

Aquas hummed. “I like being mortal. I get to grow old with you, and we actually need sleep. I can fall asleep in your arms, and listen to your heartbeat.” he smiled. “We’ve learned the pleasure in taking things slow, and enjoying ourselves.”

Tavar smirked. “Oh yes, we  _ enjoy _ ourselves very much.” he laughed when Aquas turned red.

They heard the sounds of chains and they both went still. Men walked into the room. One of them bowed his head. “Tavar, Aquas.”

Tavsr raised an eyebrow. “Mortal.”

“I am sorry for this, however you are both...unnatural.” he waved towards them. “If people were to see you together, they would get ideas, and we can’t have that. The Downlanders, as we have taken to calling them, are beneath us. We cannot have people  _ mating _ with them. You understand.”

Tavar hissed. “No. I don’t. Aquas is my husband.”

“See that is another problem.” he frowned. “People need a bad guy, and Aquas is that bad guy. You being married to him is...problematic.”

Tavar blinked. “You think  _ Aquas _ is bad?” he started to laugh. “ _ Aquas _ is the bad guy?” he laughed harder. “I burn down whole Kingdoms because I’m  _ bored _ and he is the only thing that stops me. Yet  _ he _ is the bad guy?”

The man frowned. “Yes. Men.” he snapped his fingers.

Men moved forward to grab Tavar and he immediately fought back, kicking and biting at them. The man walked over to Aquas and put a knife to a his throat before he could move. Everyone went still.

“If you come with us, I will not harm him. However if you continue to fight, I will cut his throat.” he watched Tavar.

Aquas swallowed, staring at his husband. “I’ll be fine love. Find a way out, and come and get me. Have as much fun as you want.”

Tavar grinned. “I love you.” he looked at the man. “I’ll come with you. But once I know he’s safe, I’m skinning you alive.”

Tavar was unchained from the wall and they led him from the room. The man stayed with Aquas. Aquas looked at him. “What are you doing to him?”

“Hmm?” the man glanced at him. “Oh, we’re going to kill him.” Aquas felt cold. “We found an old ritual. He will stay a God, none of us will get his power. However he will be reborn as mortal. Over and over. It’ll keep him from you.”

“And me?” he whispered.

“Oh I’m going to kill you. But you won’t get the same treatment he will. So you will die.” he smiled. “And we won’t have to deal with this silliness anymore.”

Aquas darted for the door when he heard Tavar screaming. He started to pull at the chain on his wrists. “No. No, no, no. Tavar!” he screamed for him, pulling as hard as possible. Tavar’s mark on his wrist started to burn.

“He’s already dying and he can’t hear you.” he was playing with his knife.

Aquas ignored him, his wrists were bleeding. “Tavar! Tavar!” he didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to lose him. He couldn’t leave Tavar. Tavar would break if he found out Aquas was dead. 

His mark was burning and glowed slightly. Tavar suddenly stopped screaming and Aquas felt something warm settle in his chest. Tavar...his soul was tied to Tavar. And now Tavar was…

He dropped to his knees and screamed. He sobbed and keened as the pain hit. They’d killed Tavar. They’d killed his husband. And he was never going to see him again.

The man walked over to him. “Don’t worry. This will only hurt for a moment.” he chuckled, and slit Aquas’s throat.

Aquas felt the world flicker around him, before it started to go dark. He felt Tavar’s soul wrap around his own, and he faded into the black.

And so the cycle was started. Tavar was born again, and as he grew older, memories would come back to him. His first few lifetimes, the Temples never found him. He was able to keep quiet, and be normal. But soon they learned of his mark, and they spread their lies. 

He’d always think it was an honor at first. Then as he got back his memories, he would fight and scream. He hadn’t seen Aquas in many lifetimes, and had been told that he was dead. He refused to believe he was dead.

Aquas was reborn as well, always around the same time as Tavar. Sometimes older, sometimes younger. He would get his memories back around the time he hit puberty and he would spend his time searching for Tavar.

He rarely got to see him, and the times he did Tavar did not remember him. He had to watch him die, over and over, failing to protect him over and over. He would watch his people pay the price.

It turned him bitter, and soon he stopped searching for Tavar aside from just seeing if he’d been born yet. He focused on helping his people and ignored the rest of the world.

That was when he started finding Tavar again. In each lifetime, Tavar would find someway to come and help the Downlanders. He would promise them freedom and justice for what had happened to them.

Aquas kept his distance. He didn’t want to fall in love with him again, not when he knew he was going to lose him. But every time he started getting closer and closer to him.

He’d thought that the cult had taken over the ritual. That they were killing him. He would hunt them down, killing any of them that seemed able to hurt Tavar or himself. 

And everything repeated, over and over.

Until it didn’t.


	36. 1000 Years

The death of Tavar and the High Priest rocked through the Kingdom of Ocarr. The challenge that the Temple security stated, rocked them to their core. Asch, the only survivor in the Temple massacre, had claimed the High Priest killed Tavar.

Asch brought forth accusations against the entire Temple system, and to the people’s shock, he had proof and supporters. The Kingdom was thrown into chaos as his people  _ defended _ the Downlanders.

Civil war broke out.

It lasted for years, those for and those against slavery caught in a deadlock of death and destruction. A generation passed, and Tavar was not reborn.

This changed the war into panic, it got worse. The Kingdom crumbled, and without support the people turned on each other.

Another generation passed, and still Tavar was not reborn.

The war, however, did end. Those against slavery won, and Downlanders were free. The world was changed, and they were forced to pick up the pieces.

Things changed, slowly, quickly, all at once, and yet years apart. Everything flowed and changed. The wall on the coast was torn down, and Downlanders, were once again allowed back in the ocean.

They easily took back to the water, going back to their Kingdoms. But trade was kept open, the people kept in contact. They worked together to build and change the world. 

A new King was named, a new Kingdom took over, and he married a Downlander, making her his equal in all choices.

This nearly started another war, but those who protested were quieted quickly. Marriage between them was still looked down on, people whispered or protested. Some were hurt because of who they chose to love.

But they never backed down, they never let them change anything. The King and Queen had a child, a child that was mix between the two, and that child went on to become King. 

Many people started having children. Generations passed, and there was still no Tavar. Though this didn’t both people as much as it had before.

People were still born blessed, Downlanders and Uplanders, even children of the two, and the world moved on. Temples were remade, worshiping Aquas and Tavar. Old stories were found and told about the Gods.

There was peace in the world, between the two people there was understanding. Slavery was a distant memory, very few people still complained and thought themselves better than others, and marriage was always for love.

A thousand years passed after the last time Tavar was born.

~~~

The boy ran, giggling and laughing as his friends chased after him. His golden hair flashed in the sunlight, golden eyes drawing only slight attention from the adults that he passed. He dodged through most of them, yelling sorry to those he ran into as he continued.

He screamed when one of his friends tackled him, and they both went rolling down the street and right over the side of the walkway. They rolled down the hill, coming to a stop in the beach sands.

The boy blinked, looking up into ocean blue eyes, and smiled, his friends face was framed by his ocean colored hair. “Want to go for a swim?”

He smiled. “You are a terrible swimmer.”

“That’s why I have you.” he laughed and shoved him off when he heard the rest of their friends. They’d gotten mocked before for how close they were. They were just jealous because they were all the age crushes actually started to matter.

He announced his plan to swim to the rest of his friends, and they all screamed with agreement, struggling out of their clothes.

He watched his friend carefully take off his clothes, folding them and setting them on a rock to protect them from the sand. He was tempted to push them off, maybe even drag them into the water.

They looked back at him, hand on his hip. “If you touch my clothes, I’ll let you drown.”

“How did you know?” he skipped over, tossing his clothes onto the beach. They were later him’s problem.

His friend snorted. “I know you.” he shoved him. “Come on, I’ll race you.” he ran for the water.

All of them followed, screaming and squealing as the cold water splashed over them. Two of them ran back, only daring to come back to the cold water when the mocking of their friends got to much.

They swam out as far as they dare, out of the worst of the waves, but still close enough to the shore. They swam around, and splashed each other, laughing and having fun. They tried to catch fish, and the few with gills among them ducked down, grabbing their friends legs to scare them.

Slowly, one by one, they started to head back to shore, lips blue and bodies shaking. They dropped onto the sand, enjoying the heat from the sun.

Only the boy and his friend were left. He kicked at the water, letting himself lay on his back. He smiled and relaxed.

His friend’s eyes appeared next to him, watching him. “If you’re thinking of splashing me, I’ll find a way to drown you.”

He smiled, coming out of the water just enough to spit some at him. He giggled when the boy squealed and thrashed, splashing water at him. “Careful, you’re not a strong swimmer.”

“It’s all the salt, it throws me off.” he grumbled, and found himself moving closer to him.

“You never did like the salt.” he whispered, holding onto his hips. He grabbed his wrist and brought it up, the mark of Aquas shone. “I’d never let you drown husband.”

The boy twisted his friend's wrist, showing the mark of Tavar. “I trust that even if I did, you’d be to save me husband.” he darted forward and gave him a quick kiss.

Aquas giggled. “We should get back before our friends start to worry.”

Tavar pouted. “But I miss spending time with you. I haven’t seen you in a thousand years.”

Aquas gave him a soft smile. “A few more years, then we’ll be God's again, and we’ll have forever. But for now, let’s enjoy being mortal.”

Tavar rolled his eyes. “We’ve been doing that for thousands of years.” he shoved him though and started back for shore. “Well Downlander? Are you coming?”

Aquas smiled. “Forever and always.” he chased after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone, this is the end. I hope you enjoyed and there is a sequel. I'll probably post the first chapter of that tomorrow. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
